


Unmade in the Darkness

by firedancer34



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: All the love for the The Thirteen, F/F, Fluff, Follows Canon, It quickly became more, Malide is endgame, Manon is a fucking flirt, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, This started as one shots, Will add tags as I go, a lot more - Freeform, but slight AU, cuz I ship these two, exploring The Thirteen, spoilers for ALL the books coming up folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer34/pseuds/firedancer34
Summary: What started as a series of one-shots has now evolved into a full blown plot within the plot story: Manon Blackbeak finds herself intrigued enough by Elide Lochan's blood and cunning mind to take on the added responsibility of claiming the halfbreed Witchling as one of her own to protect her from her monster of an uncle. What starts as a quiet conversation in the dark that first night Elide stays in the Wing Leader's room, progresses into a bond that will carry them through all the trials they will face both together and apart, as they fulfill their roles in the coming war against the darkness that threatens to consume all.ORA slightly AU version of the book which features all the scenes (according to my hc) that we didn't get to see, because I love our Thirteen and am having fun doing a little bit of character development on each of them as I go. Also 'ships that don't exist in canon are happening here folks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been AGES since I last wrote anything. Years in fact. I apologize if this is a little rough at the start, the inspiration hit and I wrote this first chapter in a short bit of time and it is not beta'd. I will be adding tags as I go, but I will give a warning now: While Manon/Elide are endgame there MIGHT be some references to some Manorian. I didn't hate that 'ship in the books but I just really liked this one and wanted to play around with a little writing to see if I could inspire my muse again. While these chapters will be written much like one-shots because there will be time jumps, I am also going to try and keep things chronological. If some things don't quite match up with the books, either I have a) had a brain fart and forgot/mixed something up or b) taken creative liberty because I can and/or want to. Constructive criticism is welcome just please don't be an ass because the ship or content isn't your cup of tea.

After hearing the Wing Leader’s decree that Elide would be spending her nights in Manon’s quarters, Elide was sure that she would never sleep again. She was no longer AS terrified of the fierce witch, who took such great pleasure in defying her uncle and undermining him as often as possible. No, the Heir to the Blackbeaks no longer terrified her to the point where her stuttering had been genuine at points. But now Elide could not name the emotions that raced through her every time she watched Manon in action and had her body on a constant state of heightened alertness when in her presence.

And Elide had watched carefully.

Perhaps it was awe she was feeling, given that Manon knew how to dance a very careful line between a well earned amount of arrogance, and outright rebelliousness. But Elide had overheard whispers by bored and careless sentries over the weeks of just how cruel the Matron could be - even to her own grand-daughter. No disobedience would be tolerated and as much as Elide could see that the Wing Leader balked and tugged at the long leash that Perrington now apparently held, she could not openly defy him without invoking the full wrath of her grandmother and Matron. Something that even Manon dare not do.

Or perhaps these feelings were gratitude. Because only one person in this gods-forsaken decade had shown her any kind of notice, mercy, or compassion. She’d been impressed and admittedly terrified in the beginning when the Wing Leader had caught on to her deception. And the shadows had not gone unnoticed over the days following that confrontation But Manon had put herself out there by acknowledging Elide’s mixed heritage and giving her something she hadn’t had in over a decade. A choice- one that could lead to difficulties for both of them. The Blackbeak Heir had offered and Elide had accepted and tonight, despite the fear at the danger of the task given to her, Elide vowed that she would not fail Manon.

As Elide lay on her pallet in the Wing Leader’s room that first night, she admitted to herself in the darkest hours of that perhaps it was something even deeper. An emotion she was unfamiliar with and had only been told about by her handmaid. Manon was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that by anyone. She had found herself breathless when watching the Wing Leader train with her coven or as she and Abraxos had leapt from the aerie.  But the rush of heat through her body as the witch warrior stripped off her leathers without a care to go bathe and then return to her room to collapse in her bed without bothering with any kind of nightclothes, had left Elide confused and very wide awake for hours as she tried to sort out her emotions and discern what the lingering coil of heat low in her gut was.

It was finally Manon, who had snapped warily at her when Elide rose to use the bathroom earlier,  and now spoke into the darkness with a question that seemed to focus it all for Elide. “Have you never been attracted to someone?”

Elide was frozen on her small hay pallet. Not out of fear. Well at least not from the Wing Leader. Finally she spoke, her stuttering gone, but a hesitancy born from lack of experience still influencing her speech “I….I’ve been confined to a tower with only my handmaid for more than half my life. My uncle limited my interactions with people. I am….familiar with the concept. But no one I’ve even met has….given me reason to...to notice them in more than just deeming them as useful, a threat, or someone to disregard entirely,” she admitted, thankful the darkness was covering the heat that she could feel blossoming severely along her face.” I did not mean any offense Wing Leader.”

“It’s not a crime to find another attractive, Witchling. Besides, I deal with it on a constant basis,” the elder witch informed her indifferently. Then Manon shifted, and her voice held a note of intrigue. “Those are some interesting categories . Tell me, which was I in?”

Elide swallowed. “A-at first I thought you and the other witches were a threat. I truly was terrified of you when we first met. But then…then I realized you could be useful in my plans to escape.” She paused and then revealed a secret that the darkness emboldened her to tell the Wing Leader. “And perhaps to frustrate my uncle without fear of too much retaliation.”

Manon huffed in what sounded like amusement. “Well on that account I do enjoy my role in your grand plans. Your uncle is an entitled piece of shit who has ingratiated himself to an even bigger prick and I do so hope I get the chance to gut the spineless bastard one day. Would you like to be there Witchling?”

The brunette’s breath caught in her throat as she contemplated that. All that her people had endured because of his cruelty flashed before her eyes in that darkness and her ankle twinged painfully as she shifted slightly. It was a sharp reminder of all the abuses she herself had suffered at his hands and her fears as to how much further he was willing to go if he’d gone to the trouble to bring her here to where the poor tortured souls that screamed and begged for mercy were being turned into nightmares and monsters. She thought of Lady Kaltain and shuddered as she realized her fate would likely be something similar if not worse.

“I think,” she breathed out quietly and then paused to lick her lips. When she spoke next there was growing conviction in her words. “I think I would like to see the fear in his face on the day he must atone for all the wrongs and injustices he has inflicted on those he was supposed to protect but instead trampled and broke in his bid for power.”

Manon was quiet for a moment, seeming to savor Elide’s growing confidence. “Would you kill him, given the chance?”

“I do not know. For all that I hate the man, I have never taken another’s life and I do not know if I could,” Elide answered honestly.

“Then that is a question you will need to ponder Elide Lochan because you are the rightful Heir to Perranth and a Blackbeak. War is upon us all and if you wish to escape this hellhole and join your rebels, I can guarantee you will be faced with that decision and your life will likely be on the line.”

Elide was quite for awhile after that, contemplating their brief discussion. But then curiosity got the best of her. “What is it like?” she asked into the silence.

“What is what like? To kill someone or fuck them?”

Elide choked on air and Manon chuckled….actually chuckled and Elide nearly started choking all over again. But she also felt a strange surge of pride that she had garnered such a reaction in the normally grumpy and stoic Wing Leader.

“Go to sleep Witchling. Those are conversations for another night and you have kept me up long enough,” Manon ordered firmly, but Elide heard the note of…fondness that tinged the words. And something immediately loosened in her chest.

“Yes Wing Leader,” she replied obediently and settled deeper into her blankets.

Despite realizing she still had much to sort out over the coming days, Elide Lochan found herself falling into a deep sleep, knowing that for the first time in nearly a decade, she was safe.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon has just had a very shitty day. So of course this is the night Elide decides to ask another question as they lay there in the dark. Set a few nights after the first chapter and the night Elide asks for the poison after being tasked to see whats going on with that Yellowlegs coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and checking this out. While still unbeta'd I felt the cobwebs start to shake off a bit more with this chapter. As you will see by this chapter, the viewpoint will be shifting between Elide and Manon. Manon gets some attention in this one....hopefully she's not to OOC.

Manon was ready to slit throats. It started with yet another utterly useless meeting with those mortal pigs who were making increasingly grating demands of her and her witches that the Wing Leader was hard pressed to not just openly defy. Then the messenger from the Fangs had returned and had fearfully informed her that he had personally hand delivered her fifth letter to the Blackbeak Matron and then been dismissed without a response. The man had even gone back to the Matron the following day to inform her of his impending trip back and she had just ignored him. He had returned empty handed. Again.  Unfortunately both Sorrel and Asterin had been present when that bit of news had been delivered and her Third was about to find herself demoted yet again after Asterin had made a comment about it being unsurprising. She had earned a black eye for the remark which bordered on treason and hadn’t seemed even the slightest bit repentant.  On top of all that, Manon had yet to get a decent night of sleep now that she was sharing her quarters with the witchling.

Which had been somewhat amusing and perhaps a little enlightening that first night. She knew Elide Lochan was braver than she pretended to be. The young woman may have been dealt a blow that had left her with a permanent physical weakness. But Elide more than made up for it with her cunning mind and the defiant attitude that boiled just beneath the surface. Oh there was iron in her blood all right and it had called out to Manon the moment she’d tasted it. Something that the Wing Leader was stubbornly ignoring despite the other woman’s surprising interest.

Not that Elide fully understood her own body’s desires apparently.

Manon wasn’t above indulging in those desires from time to time. Especially to relieve a little stress. And the three faced goddess knew she could use a little distraction right now before she really did kill someone she shouldn’t. But Manon would never take advantage of one of her own, and right now such entanglement would only further confuse matters for Elide and likely create even more problems for the Wing Leader. She didn’t need the witchling getting…..attached.

So the white-haired witch had lain awake the past three nights, waiting to see if Elide would have the nerve to continue their initial conversation and see which direction the witchling would take it. Tonight, however,  Manon was in no such mood. She just wanted to bathe and sleep and while she didn’t believe Elide would do anything so foolish as to try and kill Manon in her sleep, she didn’t fully trust the woman either. Perhaps she should just banish the witchling to the aerie for the night. Abraxos, the soft hearted little traitor, would keep her warm and protected enough.

The final straw for Manon however was the fact that the laundress assigned to her tower had failed to bring up the fresh sheets just yet. It was the shitty ending to a shitty day and the Wing Leader snapped. Yanking her door open, Manon prowled down the staircase, intent on salvaging some of the evening by putting the fear of all the gods and goddesses into the negligent laundress and savoring the tang of that fear. Maybe even draw a little bit of blood for good measure. But she wouldn’t kill anyone just yet. Then she would demand a report of Elide’s progress, send her off to the aerie and enjoy a night of solitude- even if Elide’s scent had now permeated her personal space. Unfortunately, her plans were( of course) interrupted by the sounds of voices from a couple of floors below. Manon’s hearing sharpened as she heard Elide’s shaking tone and then her sniveling uncle’s leering voice.  Steps going feather light as her pace quickened, the Heir rapidly closed the distance until she was just above them, out of sight in the shadows so she could assess the situation.

It seemed Vernon felt entitled to the Duke’s woman, and Elide had stumbled across it on her way up (with fresh sheets Manon had noted). Kaltain just took everything in with that dead stare, uncaring of the disheveled state of her clothing that suggested the pig had been pawing at her. But Elide……Elide had placed herself between the woman and her uncle with a straightened spine and a defiant look in her eye.  That defiance carried over in her tone as they exchanged another set of words briefly and then Elide was guiding Kaltain up and away.

Manon slipped back up the stairs, keeping out of sight as she watched Elide guide Kaltain away and then ask if there was somewhere she could take her to be safe. Manon almost snorted out loud at that. As if anyplace in this hellhole was safe for either of them. But she was proud of the witchling and once Manon was certain Vernon had retreated completely, she headed back up to her rooms and waited for Elide’s return. At least she wouldn’t have to go fetch fresh sheets for herself.

She was slightly disappointed she wouldn’t get the chance to terrify someone. Entering her room, Manon’s eyes were drawn to the pallet that sat close to the banked fireplace and realized she was likely in for another night of restless sleep as she probably shouldn’t kick Elide out after that confrontation. A growl of frustration left her throat and despite her pride in the young woman for standing up to her uncle, Manon couldn’t help but snap at her once she entered the room.

“Did you get into the chamber?” she demanded.

And while Elide hadn’t, Manon had to be secretly impressed by Elide’s carefully thought out plan. It did little to improve her mood however as Elide explained everything she had been witness to in the laundry room these past three days and a small part of her dreaded what the witchling would report once she finally did get down to the Yellowlegs. After informing Elide she would secure the needed poison tomorrow, Manon stripped out of her leathers and went to soak in a long hot bath.

It seemed Elide’s successful confrontation with her uncle had bolstered her confidence, because just as the last of the dying fire’s light faded and pitched the room into complete darkness, her quiet voice broke the silence. “What is it like to kill someone?”

Manon didn’t know if she was surprised or not that the witchling went with this topic first. But given the events earlier, perhaps she shouldn’t be. “It is different for each person I suppose.” For some reason the dying Cochrane’s words spun around in her head just then.

_Made._

Manon stomped down on the sudden bout of discomfort that tried to worm its way into her heart. “Blackbeaks are trained from birth to be warriors. The Yellowlegs are as well, thought their training leaves much to be desired as their Matron did not have much of a personal hand in it. The Bluebloods are far more disciplined than the Yellowlegs, but they prefer to pursue more…spiritual aspects of our heritage. But the Blackbeaks have always been the strongest of the Ironteeth and it is said we come out of the womb ready to kill.”

 _Made_.

“Is it true then that a witch only give birth once because their own child kills them during the birthing process?”

It was a bold question and Manon was surprised there was no waver in Elide’s voice when she asked it. Only genuine curiosity.

“Many forget we do bear male children and during those births there is little danger outside of the normal issues. Witchlings, however, are born with their nails and teeth and the process can be extremely dangerous for the mother. There are quite a few who succumb to the injuries received if the birthing is lengthy or difficult. My own mother was one such witch. However more survive than not, which is why our numbers are still sustainable.”

“So you were raised by your grandmother, who is Matron?”

“And why I was appointed Heir. Though it was a position I had to earn through much effort.”

“So your first kill was your mother.”

“I suppose it was. Though it would be several more years before I made my first conscious kill.”

“Was it hard?”

Manon was quiet for a moment as that word ‘ _made_ ’ thundered through her skull. “I took down my first deer with only my nails and teeth when I was nine. I had done something to incur the wrath of my grandmother and had been locked out of our Keep with all the other witches ordered to not render me any assistance. I would either survive the week I was sentenced to serve outside the protection of the Keep or my grandmother would find someone worthy of being Heir.”

_Made._

“I hadn’t eaten anything in days and then a deer wandered close enough for me to catch its scent and hunt it. It was an easy thing to sink my teeth and nails into that animal and to this day it was probably the sweetest kill and meal. Hunting became a favorite activity for me after that and I became extremely adept in it. Hunting taught me patience and focus. I learned to read my prey even when I couldn’t see it yet. But none of that fully prepared me for my first true kill,” she admitted into that darkness. She wasn’t sure why she was telling Elide this, but she felt the witchling deserved the truth. Had earned it for all that she’d endured and would likely face. If only to be better prepared for when her own time came.

“Nothing can ever fully prepare you witchling. My first true kill was my enemy- a Crochan witch not much older than myself at the time. There is something different about it when you look into the eyes of a being that comprehends that their death is upon them and can actually beg you for mercy. I…hesitated because that kill was not as easy. But they get easier as time passes. And when you live as long as we do and see the cruelty that some like to inflict on others just for sport? Well, there are many kills I have reveled in.”

Manon heard Elide swallow hard and felt a frown tug at her lips. “Does that bother you witchling?”

Silence met her statement for a long moment then. “Those ones….the ones you enjoyed…..did they deserve it?”

“More than,” Manon answered firmly.

“Have you ever killed an innocent?”

“Yes,” was Manon’s flat answer. The Wing Leader shifted on her bed, waiting for the judgemental tone that was sure to follow.

“Why?” Elide simply asked. Confusion colored her voice, but Manon was surprised to hear no reproach or disgust.

Manon almost answered ‘ _it is who we are_.’ But instead she responded with “Orders.”

“Do you ever regret it?”

“No,” Manon said immediately. There was a pause and then she felt compelled to add more. “However, the Thirteen have always been under orders that no children or unarmed women are to be harmed unless we are given a specific order by the Matron herself. I have extended that to any Blackbeak coven under my command. I believe the Bluebloods hold to a similar policy unless they require an….offering for one of their rituals. But the Yellowlegs have no such restraint and will kill for sport. I believe it is a waste of effort and resources and often leads to more headaches than they are worth. Humans love any excuse to form an angry mob and their women and children disappearing left and right tends to work them up and draw unwanted attention when our primary goal is to hunt out any Crochans in hiding.”

“Why do you hunt the Crochans? Doesn’t the prophecy of your…our people’s return indicate that it hinges on a truce of some sort?”

Manon frowned. “A truce? Whatever gave you that impression? And how do you even know about that?”

“I have memories of stories my mother used to tell me of all the various races and beings around the realm. I was fascinated by them as a child - even of the witches. I suppose it makes sense now. Why she seemed to know so many details. I don’t recall all of the prophecy, but the first part…..about the bridge? It just always struck me as referring to something bridging the gap between two opposing sides.

As she lay there in the dark, Manon could not help but he struck with a sense of amazement at the witchling’s gift of insight. Not that she thought the Ironteeth and Crochans could ever come to any kind of peace. But looking at it from an outside perspective, perhaps there was some merit to the suggestion. She wondered what things would be like, if both witch races laid aside their differences and found a way to finally go home.

_Made._

It was ridiculous of course. But Manon would give much to be able to bring her people home. Perhaps even seek a truce if it meant breaking the curse. She certainly didn’t think their current alliance with Perrington was the path towards achieving that. But it was a rare thing for all three Matrons to be of one mind on something and even Manon dared not challenge them on their current course of action.

“That is quite the theory you have there witchling. One I would keep to yourself if you wish to keep your head and your claim as a Blackbeak.”

There was silence after that and Manon was almost asleep when one final question was asked into the darkness. “Do you think I could kill someone?”

“Nearly every living thing has the capacity to kill. Some by accident, some out of defense or absolute necessity, and others because it is what they are.” _Made._ “There are also those who kill because they crave it like a drug.”

Manon paused and chose her words carefully. “Witches are spread across most of those spectrums and you _are_ one of us Elide Lochan. I’ve seen the iron you hide so carefully. Do I think you have the capacity? Absolutely. But you lack the conviction to be in either of the latter two categories. However,  I think you would not mind so much if certain people deserving of it, were to die by your hand. You would hesitate - nearly everyone does during their first kill. And I doubt you would find pleasure in it like I do, even when the occasion warrants it. But I think you would make your peace with it.”

Silence descended once more and Manon could almost hear the Elide’s mind churning with all of her thoughts. “Go to sleep witchling. You have much to accomplish and you need to keep that clever mind of yours sharp over the next couple of days. With you under my protection you won’t be killing anyone any time soon so you do not need to be worrying about such things,” Manon sighed with some annoyance and a lot of exhaustion.

“Yes, Wing Leader. And…thank you.”

Manon just closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep that thankfully came quickly that night despite the heavy conversation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath the night Elide discovers what was happening to the Yellowlegs coven. Enter Asterin and Sorrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd just like to say thank you for the kudos and bookmarks so far. I know this fandom is kind of small, but it is appreciated. Feel free to drop a comment, suggestion, question, or request.
> 
> Second I'd like to apologize. I was hoping to keep updates fairly regularly even if some chapters might be small, but this has been the week from hell. My hometown is Thousand Oaks, where the latest U.S. shooting took place and I was just starting to process things as loved ones were impacted by that when I found out some of my family was being evacuated by #HillFire. Just as we were all getting word that portion of the family and their homes were going to be okay, my baby sister and brother in law and all his family who have lived on their property in Malibu for generations were given notice to evacuate as the #WoolseyFire exploded faster than veteran firefighters have ever witnessed. They got out with their lives, but lost their homes and two dear friends of the family. In the midst of all this, my other sister's daughter had her school go on lockdown due to a potential gun threat and it was hours before that was cleared. Needless to say I've been distracted and emotionally strung out, but today I took off work to decompress, process and write because it helped me detach a bit. 
> 
> Needless to say, this chapter got away from me today and it took a direction I didn't expect. But I think I kind of like it because I loved Asterin's character and the urge to give her a voice in this as well, overtook me today. Sorry if it might stray a bit from character and canon but I hope you enjoy it....or at least don't hate it! I'd be interested to get your feedback on it. 
> 
> Thank you all again.

_Listen_ , that ever present voice whispered in Elide’s ear.

“Do you believe monsters are born, or made?”

The question had been asked so quietly, that it was barely above a whisper and Elide was sure that nearly anyone else would have also missed the apprehension in the Wing Leader’s normally flat tone. The young woman paused in the doorway and closed her eyes, forcing herself to not look back, to keep her spine straight. This was obviously a question that had been haunting Manon for awhile now and for all that Elide was beginning to respect the Wing Leader, the Blackbeak Heir needed to face some harsh truths that she had clearly been trying to sidestep under the guise of heritage, obedience, and loyalty.

So Elide pushed down her initial response and allowed some of her own iron to enter her voice as she responded with, “I’m not the one who needs to answer that question.” Without another word, Elide limped into the bathroom with her spine still straight and shut the door behind herself.  After a few seconds she sagged against it with a shaky sigh, and prayed the Wing Leader wouldn’t kill her in her sleep.

As Elide began running the bath, she heard the door to the room open and then slam shut and exhaled in relief. At least she would be allowed a little time to clean herself off and try to process everything she’d been witness to, in peace for at least a little while. Gods, she had _soiled_ herself! Humiliation and shame burned her face, and tears began to streak down her cheeks as those begging Yellowlegs’ expressions imprinted themselves across her eyelids every time she blinked.

And then Elide needed to vomit again.

She barely made it to the toilet, and cried out when she wrenched her ankle badly in her haste. Elide tripped over her chains and crashed to her knees on the unforgiving stone floor even as she desperately lurched forward to dry heave into the bowl. When the heaving stopped finally a few minutes later, she dragged herself towards the tub, unable to suppress the whimper of pain as the cuff around her throbbing ankle dug in.

She managed to turn off the water before it rose too high and then fumbled at her stained and soiled clothing. But her hands were shaking so badly she couldn’t even get the first button of her shirt off and Elide broke down with a scream of frustration and despair that turned to wracking sobs as she curled in on herself next to the tub. The young woman was so lost in her distress, she never heard the door open or the approach of quiet steps until a strong hand settled on her shoulder and gently pulled her upright.

==VV==

Manon watched the witchling disappear behind the door, and despite the fury those rose up at the pointed non-answer, she couldn’t help but be impressed once again by the young woman’s perceptiveness and candor. It was probably the only thing that kept her from leaping across the room, ripping the door from its hinges and berating the Elide for not only refusing to answer but also daring to keep her back to Manon whilst doing so.

Realizing her nails were digging deep into her bedding and that she was dangerously close to losing control of her temper, Manon grabbed up her leather flying jacket and stormed out of her tower and towards the aerie. Servants and guards alike moved quickly out of her way, seeing the look of absolute fury in the Wing Leader’s expression as iron teeth and nails flashed in the light of the torches along the walls. Their reek of fear and the stench of….wrongness that poured of many of them only served to set the witch on edge.

When she slammed open the door to the aerie, her teeth gnashing so hard she had started to taste blood, her roiling emotions were brought to a crashing halt for several stunned moments by the sight that greeted her.

Asterin was curled up next to her wyvern, body pressed into the beast’s side for comfort, Sorrel knelt next to her with a comforting hand on around her shoulders as her cousin….wept. Abraxos was curled up next to them, his scarred head nudged up against Asterin’s back. The moment was broken however as soon as Manon had burst in, and everyone tensed as the atmosphere turned cold and hostile.

Narene curled protectively around her rider, her head snapping up as she gave a warning growl in Manon’s direction even as Asterin bared her iron teeth at the Heir. Sorrel’s own teeth slid into place, but she kept a tight grip on Asterin even as she stood and gave Manon a slight nod of deference.

“Wing Leader,” her Second greeted tightly.

“What is this?” Manon ground out.

Narene’s eyes narrowed and her bulk shifted as the growling intensified and Manon caught Abraxos shifting into a defensive posture as well. Her gaze snapped to him and she glared at the traitorous beast. “Don’t you fucking dare,” she growled at him in a tone that threatened violence if he dared to disobey right now.

He remained motionless for a moment before giving a huff of disapproval, nudged Asterin’s back once and then slouched off a few feet to his normal resting spot. Manon’s temper flared even more at that and she turned back to Asterin and Sorrel. “And you call yourself a Blackbeak,” the Heir sneered at her cousin.

Asterin would have lunged but Sorrel kept her hand clamped tightly around Asterin’s shoulder, nails digging into the other witch’s flesh hard enough to draw blood. “Manon!” Sorrel dared to snap finally and that caused the Wing Leader to hesitate.

“There are things you don’t know-,”

“What I know, is that my cousin needs to learn her place-,”

“Why you heartless-“ Asterin growled as her body surged once more and Sorrel was forced to restrain Asterin with both hands now even as she placed herself between the cousins.

“ENOUGH!” the normally composed witch shouted, before Manon could lunge forward and rip into Asterin.

“Manon you sent us away and she is here keeping out of trouble. Tonight’s news was upsetting and rational minds are not prevailing right now. I would ask Wing Leader that you continue on with your desire to fly and clear your head.”

Manon hesitated, eyeing the two witches carefully as Sorrel’s defensive posture struck her. Was there something going on between the two? She hadn’t failed to notice how Sorrel’s normally steady hand, had shaken earlier as she’d held a knife to Asterin and warned her to back down as the blonde-haired witch had drawn blood on the Heir during their argument earlier. Sorrel has always been her rock, but tonight……tonight even she had shown signs of being shaken to her core.

Her eyes slid to Asterin once more and her lips curled into another sneer and her body tensed as fury and….was that hatred that flashed into her cousin’s eyes just then? “See to the witchling while I am gone. Perhaps you two can bond over your… _feelings_ ,” she Manon ordered in a disgusted voice.

_Made_

Manon nearly flinched as that haunting word echoed through her even as she hurled the cruel words towards her kin. She tried to tell herself it was pleasure she felt as Sorrel was forced to wrestle Asterin past Manon and towards the stairs. But as she watched Sorrel lean in towards Asterin once they reached the doorway, to whisper something for only her cousin’s ears that caused Asterin’s fury to subside almost instantly, all Manon felt was a hollow weariness inside. There was another quiet exchange of words and when Manon shifted to interrupt, Sorrel’s gaze snapped towards her, a hard look in her eyes that warned the Wing Leader she needed to back off. Now.

And Manon blinked as she felt herself doing so, because while Asterin had challenged her on numerous occasions, Sorrel had NEVER challenged Manon’s authority. It didn’t stop her from continuing to glare in their direction as she watched Asterin disappear down the stairs. Silence descended on the tower as Sorrel continued to hold Manon’s gaze until Asterin was well out of hearing range. “As I was saying,” she began in a low voice that shook with restraint. “There are things you do not know about Wing Leader. Things _your grandmother_ has forbade us to speak of, but give reason as to why Asterin has taken this so personally,” said in tone filling with so much hatred and anger, Manon was once again taken off guard.

“We follow _you_ , Manon. The Thirteen is sworn to _you_. Should you finally realize that your grandmother has only _her_ interests at heart and not our people’s, the Thirteen will be at _your_ side.”

“You dare speak treason?” the Heir hissed, shock coloring her voice.

“Is it treason if the Matron in charge has already abandoned her duty to her witches, in pursuit of power?” Sorrel questioned evenly. She jerked her head towards the wyverns. “Enjoy your ride Wing Leader. I hope you find the answers to the decisions you now face.”

“You are not to speak of this with any of the other covens until I see fit to inform the rest or the Matron decides to take action against the Duke.”

Sorrel clenched her jaw but gave the slightest bow of her head in acknowledgment.

With a snarl, the Heir spun around and stomped towards the racks that held the saddles and trappings for the mounts and snatched up Abraxos’. The Wing Leader wisely gave Narene wide berth, as the wyvern still continued to follow Manon’s every move, looking like she was a hairs-breadth away from attacking the person who had caused her rider so much distress. Abraxos was also still eying Manon warily as she approached and the witch bared her iron teeth at him. “Don’t. Fucking. Start. You have no idea how miserable this day has been, and I need space before I snap.”

She hated the look of almost…pity that entered her mount’s eyes as he looked her over and took in the way her body trembled with barely contained rage, the look of utter frustration on her face, the tremble in her voice. But he acquiesced without any further issues, letting her saddle him and immediately leaping off the tower as soon as she was strapped in. Once they were airborn he looked back at her for direction but she just shook her head.

“Just fly Abraxos,” she told him hoarsely.

Seeming to understand what she needed, Abraxos circled high for several minutes, slowly gaining altitude and allowing the silence of the night to settle over them for a short while until he felt Manon start to relax. Then he huffed at her in warning, banked sharply towards the tall canyon passes they used for training runs, and then tucked in his wings, diving towards them at breakneck speeds.

 

==VV==

“There is a witchling that needs you.”

With those quiet words, all of Asterin’s rage had fled, as grief once again threatened to overwhelm her. “Not mine,” she rasped out.

“But she _is_ one of ours. Go. I will handle Manon,” Sorrel promised quietly.

When the blonde-haired witch reached her cousin’s quarters, she could hear Elide’s sobs even through the heavy doors and felt an instinctive part of her that she’d thought forever ripped away oh so long ago, flare to life and fill her with purpose. Moments later she was slipping into the bathroom, her nose wrinkling as the stench of vomit and piss assaulted her heightened senses. But she shoved it down as she approached to pitiful young woman curled up on the floor in front of the tub, trembling like a newborn foal, and tugging futilely at her soiled clothing.

Crouching down next to Elide she gently but firmly grasped her by the shoulders and helped guide the startled girl upright. “Easy witchling,” she murmured quietly, finding her own voice still hoarse with grief. “I’m here to help,” she added, smelling the sharp tang of fear and panic starting to roll of her.

Asterin began to make quick work of the buttons on the other woman’s shirt, ignoring the way Elide stared at her with those sharp inquisitive eyes even though she still trembled and wept quietly. The blonde helped her out of her shirt, and then moved to the girl’s shoes, her hands stilling as Elide cried out when the witch tried to gently shift her foot into a better position. There was a momentary pause as Elide sucked in a few steadying breaths and then nodded.

“Just do it,” she grit out, closing her eyes tightly as she braced herself.

Asterin reached out and carefully gripped the injured limb. She knew it had something to do with the witchling’s disgusting uncle, according to a once growled comment by Manon. And Asterin had deduced that it was an old injury due to how well the young woman got around despite the obviously painful limp that plagued her every step. It would take years for someone to get used to bearing weight on an injury like that and be able to get around as much as Elide did. But touching the leg now, should could feel the heavily mangled flesh underneath the thick woolen sock and braced her own self as she shifted the loathsome shackles up as much as she could and began to remove the other woman’s shoes and socks. She still wasn’t quite prepared for what was finally revealed to her eyes.

She smelled blood and looked up to see that Elide had bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood, but hadn’t let out another sound during the whole process. Asterin turned her gaze back down to the gruesome injury and wondered how this girl, who had likely lost everything decent in her life the day Terrasen fell, had found the strength to overcome the agony of such a devastating injury that was obviously left unattended and healed improperly. Oh her uncle had obviously bent her, but her will had not been broken and Asterin could only feel a sense of pride for all that the witchling had endured.

“The worst is over. Let’s get you into the bath,” Aster said quietly as she gently set Elide’s foot to rest on the floor and then reached forward to continue helping her disrobe. Elide’s face went crimson with embarrassment as she tried to once again take a more active role in the process, but her fingers still trembled greatly and Asterin just lightly batted her hands away and did it herself. The girl seemed to shut down after that and detach from the process and Asterin allowed her that as she efficiently stripped the soiled and reeking clothes from Elide’s body. She was relieved that at least Elide’s damp underwear had been designed for removal with the ever present chains in mind. It would have made what was obviously an already humiliating process even more so.

Once Elide was huddle naked and trembling on the floor, Asterin climbed to her feet and kicked the filthy clothing into a corner by the door before reaching down and picking the girl up into her arms carefully and then gently placing her into the still warm water. Still Elide remained detached, her body shuddering slightly every time her eyes closed and the blonde haired witch could only imagine what horrors she was re-living. Realizing the girl was in no position to be left alone right now, let alone clean herself, Asterin found a stool in the main room and dragged it into the bathroom where Elide still continued to stare at nothing and violently tremble every so often. So the former Second of the Thirteen picked up a cloth and soap and took it upon herself to clean the witchling up.

She lost herself in the motions, her own churning emotions surfacing once more. She was unaware of the wetness that started down her cheeks as she became immersed in the grief of her own loss of so many decades ago. Asterin hadn’t realize that Elide had slowly come out of shock and was now staring at her, until the girl’s trembling hands reached out to brush away a stray tear, those oh so observant eyes peering at her with understanding and sadness but thankfully no pity.

“You….you lost a witchling of your own, didn’t you?” she mused more than asked.

Asterin pulled away from the touch, the gentle words stinging more than she thought possible even after all these years. The brand across her torso seemed to pulse with phantom agony. Elide pulled her hand back, but continued on in the silence. “It’s why you have been so adamant about this,” Elide deduced.

Asterin focused on rinsing the last of the soap from Elide’s long brunette locks, ignoring the ache in her chest of things she had missed out on with her own daughter. But she nodded in confirmation. “Many do not make it to term despite our efforts to protect the pregnancy at all costs. I made it full term, only for my witchling to be stillborn,” the blonde haired witch whispered hoarsely as she sat back on the stool and let her hands drop limply into her lap. It had been the first time she’d spoken those words to anyone.

Elide was silent for awhile, allowing Asterin her grief, and watched as those deadly hands curled into fists. “Manon does not grasp just how wrong it is for any us, even the gods damned Yellowlegs, to be whored out to a human playing with powers that should have been left alone and creating abominations out of something so _sacred_ ,” the witch ground out as a couple of angry tears slipped down her cheeks before she swiped them away with a harsh movement.

“Then we will make her understand,” a voice said with quiet resolution from the doorway.

Asterin and Elide snapped their gazes towards the door, Elide curling up a bit out of a renewed sense of modesty and embarrassment. But Sorrel’s gaze was fixed on Asterin and there was some shared understand and haunting pain there between them. Elide understood then. “Manon does not know about your witchling,” she breathed in surprise.

“We were forbidden to speak of it to her by her grandmother,” Sorrel just stated flatly, but resentment burned in those gold flecked eyes.

Elide felt an anger of her own rise up within her at the injustice of it all. It surprised her, but it also emboldened her.  When she spoke, her voice shook, but this time it was with a quiet rage at all the evil that was unfolding around them. “What those men are doing to your….our fellow witches is wrong in every sense of the word. They are being tortured down there and Yellowlegs or not, I have observed enough from all of you to know that no witch would beg like they did unless under extreme duress. I do not know how Perrington has come into this power or how he has been able to manipulate it so that he can turn men into the monsters that walk amongst us. My uncle brags about much and I have listened to so many conversations from people of all ranks from all over the Keep, but no one knows how and they all fear him. And now he is breeding unholy creatures that are not of this world down there.” The two witches watched as her face paled once more, a haunted look crossing her eyes and Sorrel started to reach for the bucket but Elide steeled herself and shook her head as she swallowed hard. “You need to find a way to get through to Manon and stop this or whatever is being created down there could be all of our undoing once this war is over,” Elide told them.

Both witches regarded her silently, but Elide did not shrink under their piercing gazes. Sorrel finally met Asterin’s eyes and there was yet another silent conversation there. Finally Sorrel pushed off the doorframe and nodded at Elide. “You did well tonight witchling and proved yourself one of us. Continue to do so.”

Then she turned her gaze towards Asterin once more. “You know she will beat you tomorrow for what happened here tonight,” Sorrell informed the blonde witch flatly.

Asterin’s lip curled in a sneer. “She can kill me if she wants, but I will not back down from this Sorrel.”

Sorrel seemed to sag a bit in resignation. “You know I cannot interfere,” she said quietly.

Even Elide could feel the regret in those words. She remained absolutely still and silent as she observed the interaction carefully. Asterin’s stiff posture went slack once more and regret spilled into her own eyes. “I will hold no resentment towards you, even if it is you that has to put me down because I have crossed a line. I am sorry I put you in that position tonight, but…I…I just couldn’t….” Her voice cracked and it softened Sorrel’s normally composed gaze.

“I know Asterin. _I know_ ,” she whispered emphatically before she turned to leave. But then Sorrel paused and looked back over her shoulder. “Manon will not be back tonight and I caught Vernon sniffing around on my way here. Stay with our witchling and see that he does not try anything.”

Asterin nodded and Elide was hard pressed not to start at the words Sorrel had just spoken. _Our witchling._ They were claiming her. And despite the horrors and revelations of the night, Elide felt something loosen just a fraction in her chest as that tiny ember of hope began to glow just a little bit more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Potential for a little side Asterin/Sorrel? I know she loved her hunter, and I absolutely loved that plot. But its been decades right? And Sorrel went through the shit with her....so maybe something a little deeper than covenship there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Asterin's confrontation with Manon and Elide is given some deeper insights into the Thirteen and a few member in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thank you for the additional kudos and oh my goodness reviews! It is so appreciated considering how tiny this fandom is! 
> 
> Listen I just want to apologize for the delay. Last month was just unreal. Mass shooting in my home town followed by my dad, stepmom and grandma being evacuated the next day due to the Hill Fire and then my little sis, brother in law and all of his family being evacuated from their homes the day after that from the Woolsey fire. Dad and them turned out ok. But my little sis and her hubby and family lost everything and so my focus has been with helping them out. That wasn't even all the drama/shit that hit the fan but yeah.....life got in the way just when I was all excited to write.
> 
> The good news however is that I finally had a full weekend to myself to relax and managed to get this good sized chapter written up. It's not super edited so hopefully not too rough. But after this week, my company does a shutdown over the holidays (woohoo!) and so I will have a whole week to chill and write (and catch up on some gaming). So thank you all for your patience and happy holidays everyone!

Elide limped amongst the slowly filling long tables and benches,  depositing basket after basket of the morning’s sweet rolls, refilling the water jugs as they emptied, and keeping a close eye on the mood for the morning as she listened intently to the various conversations happening around her. While everyone was unaware of what exactly had transpired last night, there had been rumors of the Wing Leader being seen by multiple Keep staff and witch sentries , prowling towards the aerie with absolute murder in her eyes. Her wyvern had been seen leaving last night but no one had seen the Wing Leader’s return. It would also seem her own humiliating discovery had made the rounds and she forced herself to ignore the sniggers and sneers in her direction by most and the looks of pity from a few of the others.

When the Thirteen all silently arrived as one without Manon, their expressions grim and their bodies tensed, conversation dulled for awhile  as the Thirteen took their usual spot at the table designated for the Winger Leader and her coven in the front of the hall. Elide limped over to the cart that she’d set aside for their coven and began setting out their food and drink.

“The meat is fresh from a hunter who traded it for some supplies last night. Not the tainted stock they are raising on the grounds. The water is from the northern well, which is fed directly by the mountain river. I drew it myself,” she informed them quietly as conversation began to pick up once again, and she noted that several of them blinked, startled, that she was actually addressing them. And that she was aware of their tendency to avoid certain foods because of their….wrongness.

Of particular note were the ones Manon called her Shadows, who narrowed their eyes slightly at her, Ghislaine, who tilted her head and looked her over with a more assessing gaze, and the lovers, whose stoney features softened as they too looked her over more carefully. Sorrel waited for a moment more as the hushed tones of various conversations settled back into place and then looked up at Elide.

“Thank you, Witchling. The effort is appreciated. However, I suggest you make yourself scarce. Manon will be here soon,” the new Second recommended in a voice barely above a whisper.

Elide’s spine straightened, even though her face contorted slightly as it put more weight on her leg. “I will remain for the duration of breakfast and see to the Thirteen’s needs.” She then reached into one of the large pockets of her skirt and pulled out a recognizable tin of salve and one of the clean clothes she had stuffed inside, just enough so that they could see it for a moment before she shoved it back inside. Her gaze flitted between Asterin and Sorrel. “I have volunteered to assist in the laundry afterwards. It seems some of the laundress’ are still ill and they are short.”

Asterin inhaled sharply, and Sorrel stiffened. “You will not go back down there again,” Sorrel commanded in a deadly quiet voice. And while her words had not carried the hall started to fall silent again as everyone picked up on the sudden intensity of the exchange between Sorrel and the newly claimed, crippled, Blackbeak witchling. Ears strained to catch wind of the conversation, even as sharp eyes flitted across the once again unreadable faces of the Thirteen.

Elide mere bowed her head in acknowledgement of the order. “Most of the staff are aware of your claim on me now. Seek me out should you need anything,” she simply murmured, her eyes drifting to Asterin before she finished setting down her last platter of food and shuffle limped off to a shadowy corner near the doors down to the kitchens and waited silently. Tense silence continued to reign in the hall as everyone took notice that the Thirteen were not eating, but were rigidly sitting in their chairs, their eyes fixed on the great doors into the hall. The Blackbeak covens were the first to quickly set down their utensils, wary looks passing between the various covens who had flown with the Thirteen the longest and seemed to pick up on the unspoken command to wait. The Bluebloods quickly followed suit, having been secretly given command by their Matron to respect both the Thirteen and the Wing Leader for their honor and skill during the games. The Yellowlegs present, reluctantly followed suit and with obvious disgruntlement. But they picked up on the fact that something was amiss and had no wish to find themselves sent back to their Matron in disgrace because they had incurred the wrath of the Wing Leader.

Everyone sat in tense silence for another ten minutes before the doors burst open and Manon stalked in, still wearing her leathers, Wind Cleaver on her back, her nails and teeth on full display and a wild dangerous look in her eyes. As one the Thirteen rose and as one they bowed their heads, though Elide noted Asterin was the slowest by a fraction and when she lifted her head, her gaze went straight to her cousin’s, a cold hard look in her eyes as she pushed back her chair and moved around the table to stand in front of the table, chin held high.

Manon’s wild look turned equally cold and a fury entered her eyes that caused those she walked by to flinch slightly. Whatever had happened the previous night, had been worse than any of them thought, and no one dared to hardly breathe as the Wing Leader continued to stalk towards Asterin and without breaking stride landed a devastating blow to her cousin’s face. The blow was so fierce, Asterin staggered under its forced and crashed slightly into the Thirteen’s table, blood from her now shattered nose and split lip splattering across the table and onto Sorrel, Vesta, and Edda who were closest.

Elide swallowed against the rising bile, noting that any servants who had been in the hall when the Wing Leader had arrived, had immediately fled. She herself was tempted to slip out as well, but she forced herself to remain, because Asterin deserved that much for having the courage to speak out last night. So despite the trembling in the hands that she clenched tightly at her sides, Elide watched from her spot in the shadows as Asterin pushed herself upright without a sound and squared up once more before Manon.

The second blow was just as brutal as the first, and Asterin was once more sent back into the table, and took slightly longer to regain her feet. The third unchecked blow sent the blonde witch to her knees, where she swayed dangerously, blood now pouring from her nose, mouth and a deep gash on her left cheek.

“Get. Up.” Manon growled.

Sorrel shifted slightly at this, and everyone saw how the Thirteen had gone even more rigid at the command. The Wing Leader’s gaze snapped towards them, iron teeth bared, as she snarled at them in warning before she lashed out with her foot and caught Asterin in the stomach. Manon didn’t give Asterin any time to recover before she reached down and grabbed her by the hair and dragged the half conscious witch to her feet. “I said. Get. Up.”

Asterin did not struggle against the grip, only fought to keep her feet under her once Manon let go and tried to brace herself for the next blow. It was a vicious backhanded slap to her right cheek that left four bloody gashes from the Heir’s nails and sprayed more blood across the Thirteen and their table. A message.

Manon waited until her cousin, who had managed to remain silent the entire time, lifted her head to meet the Wing Leader’s cold gaze. “You have brought disgrace to your position in the Thirteen. Vesta is now Third.”

The final blow was so fast and brutal, Elide with all her mortal weaknesses barely even saw it. One moment, Asterin was defiantly meeting the Manon’s deadly gaze, the next she was unconscious at the Wing Leader’s feet as the Blackbeak heir spun to look over the silent hall. “Let this be a reminder that I do not tolerate failure or disobedience from _anyone_.” As if to back up her point her buried her boot into Asterin’s side and even from across the room, Elide could see Sorrel and the rest of the Thirteen struggling to control their reactions.

Manon must have sense it as well because she gave them all one final glare before she turned to stalk from the hall.

A full minute passed after she left before anyone dared move and it seemed everyone was waiting for the Thirteen who was the first to break the silence. Sorrel said something to the Shadows who quickly left and then she and Vesta moved around the table and crouched over their fallen companion, assessing the damage. The rest of the Thirteen closed ranks around the three, alert for any threats or instruction from their Lieutenants while the rest of the covens slowly returned to their meals, though any conversation was extremely hushed and very sporadic.

Elide watched as Sorrel gestured for the twins who bent to sling Asterin’s arms over each of their shoulders and with a firm grip around the unconscious witch, stood and began to slowly walk out of the hall, ignoring the eyes on them. The rest of the Thirteen were being given quiet orders by Sorrel and were quickly dispersing. Sorrel and Vesta followed after the twins, faces stoney, and iron nails out in warning.  Elide went to move from her spot to follow them, but Briar was suddenly by her side and Elide would have stumbled in surprise had the Shadow not caught her arm.

“Do you know where Sorrel’s room is?” Briar whispered in her ear. Elided nodded. “Edda is delivering the message that your assistance is required elsewhere today. We have training in an hour and Manon will expect the rest of us to be there. Gather whatever other supplies you feel are necessary quickly and head to Sorrel’s room. I am to see to it that no one interferes. Now go.”

Elide did not respond, just slid back further into the shadows herself, her shoulders folding in as she made herself back into the small unnoticeable woman that she played so well. Briar disappeared as well, and Elide was hard pressed to detect the other witch’s presence despite the fact that she was on high alert and knew the shadow was somewhere nearby.

The young woman forced herself to limp as quickly as she could, despite the agony shooting up her leg with each step, thanks to the additional injury she’d suffered last night when she had twisted her ruined ankle once again. By the time she reached the healer’s wing, her limp was significantly worse and she was swallowing the groan that wanted to escaped with each step with a fierce determination. She all but burst into one of the lesser healer’s chambers, a young man named Teelan that she had assisted several times during her stay here. She’d determined he was the kindest of the bunch, young and terrified and unfortunate in that he’d been transferred here from the King’s services at the castle after apparently proving his worth when tending to Lady Kaltain who had apparently been a prisoner for a time there.  His specialty was in identifying plants and herbs, their uses, and how to create various potions, tonics, salves and poultices, with them. Elide, with her numerous contacts and connections throughout Morath had been able to help him procure some of the ingredients he’d needed to complete near impossible tasks that had been asked of him, and in return he’d managed to give her a small amount of a salve that helped relieved some of the constant ache in her leg that she used on the worst days.

Teelan yelped in fright as she rushed through his door and then sagged in relief when he saw it was her. “Elide?” he asked in concern, seeing her tight expression and noticing her pronounced limp.

“I am in need of a stitching kit, a tonic for pain, a wound poultice and something to help reduce swelling,” she demanded breathlessly.

His eyes widened. “E-Elide! I can’t just…..give you all of that!” he exclaimed nervously.

“It is for one of the Wing Leader’s coven. I can have one of them go verify it with the High Healer if that is what you need, but I need those supplies now Teelan.”

“Oh! Ok, of course,” the young man stammered out as he realized it was not just for Elide’s personal use this time. Everyone had orders to see to any of the witch’s needs. Although they were also to report them to the High Healer, who likely also shared the report with the Duke. “Um, just so you know, I have to inform Coramain of this. If it were maybe just a small thing I wouldn’t bother, but this-“

“I understand. Asterin’s injuries will be visible to all once she’s back on her feet, so Perrington will know about it anyway. But you know the witches have little patience so please hurry.”

To his credit, Teelan slipped back into his professional mode and moved over to the cabinet that covered one entire wall of his workshop while pointing towards a second smaller cabinet near the door. “There is a basket on the floor you can use. Stitching kit is in the second drawer on the left. Fresh bandages are in the cabinet above. They are sorted according to size, please do not mess them up,” he requested as he deftly began collecting small tins and vials from amongst the dozens along the wall.

She grabbed up the mostly empty basket, transferring the remaining plant leaves inside, onto a clean countertop, before she quickly gathered up the supplies Teelan had indicated. When she turned he was already in front of her, his hands full of supplies. “This is a lot Elide. Are….are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?” he asked worriedly.

She softened a bit at his genuine concern despite his obvious terror at potentially being asked to go treat not just one of the witches, but one of the Thirteen at that. She rested a hand on his trembling arm and shook her head. “Her injuries are not life threatening. I can handle this.”

He exhaled in relief, but then cleared his throat and focused on his instructions. He held up a small satchel that held familiar dark leaves inside. “Crumble and steep for at least ten minutes,  two of these in a tea to help with pain and sleep. You can use three if the pain is severe. Come see me if that isn’t working well enough. Normally, you should limit the dose to no more than four times in a day, but we are understanding witches have a higher tolerance and metabolism so up to six times should be safe.” He set the satchel in the basket and then held up a tin and took off the lid to reveal a yellowish and pungent, greasy mixture. “Gently dab this over the wound to be stitched. It will help prevent infection and helps reduce scarring. I recommend covering the area if possible and cleaning it twice a day for the next few days. The stitches will likely be ready to come out in less than a week with how they heal if the injury is not major.”

Elide nodded and he closed the lid and dropped that into the basket. Next he held up a vial with a reddish powder in it. “Put a dash of this in the tea you make to help with inflammation. You might want to add a generous helping of honey if the patient has trouble stomaching the tea. It won’t be pleasant tasting as it.”

“She’s a witch and one of the Thirteen,” Elide reminded him wryly.

“Right,” he said with a nervous chuckle as he dropped that into the basket. He held up another small tin and opened it to reveal a thin white paste. “This will help reduce any bruising but can’t be used around the eyes.”

“That might help with any torso injuries but not to her face,” Elide sighed shaking his head.

“Oh,” he said, replacing the lid and his eyes drifting back towards the cabinets. “So, um, just how bad are we talking?”

Elide’s gaze shifted towards the door, where she knew Briar lurked somewhere nearby. However everyone was going to know within a day. The lesser disciplined witch sentries would talk, the servants would overhear and then gossip would run through the Keep like wildfire. “The Wing Leader’s former Second received five uncheck blows to the face and a kick to the side in the hall this morning,” she explained in a hushed whisper, pitching her voice with enough fear and apprehension to keep Teelan from asking anything further.

With wide eyes he turned back to his wall of medicines and scanned it as his mind drifted over his inventory. Then he made a small grunt of satisfaction and moved to swap out the small tin with a larger one and also add a vial of a clear viscous fluid. “I’m assuming there will be extensive bruising to her eyes. Possibly swollen shut at this point. Place a few drops of this on one of the small swabs I will give you and gently apply it to the bruised areas. It will not harm the eye itself, but will cause blurry vision for awhile because of its thickness, so try and avoid getting it in the eye if possible. I’m assuming a broken nose and possible concussion are likely?” At Elide’s nod, he inquired: “You know how to help a concussed person?” Again she nodded and looked satisfied. “Then you should be all set. I’m sure the others of her coven are versed in setting a broken nose as any warrior is. If you need anything else, just come to me or send a messenger. I will come if you need me Elide,” he promised though his forced smile was mostly terrified at the prospect.

“Thank you Teelan,” she said with genuine appreciation as she took the now full basket.

“Oh, um…here…” he said slipping over to the shelf and snagging another small tin. He popped the lid and revealed the familiar pungent paste inside. “Just made a fresh batch yesterday and well….I figure I can write this off with the rest of this,” he said with a slight blush rising up his cheeks.

Elide found herself blushing back, as she accepted his generous gift. “I-I don’t know what to say,” she said, truly close to tears at the kind gesture.

His blush became even more pronounced as he reached a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “Well those of us with our humanity still intact and stuck in this hellhole gotta stick together right?”

Elide gave him a small but sad smile. Soon the supply wagon would be here and she tried not to think about how this kind, innocent, decent, soul would fare once she had fled. She hoped that he would connect with one of the rare few others that hadn’t completely lost their hope or decency in the struggle to just survive here. “Never change Teelan,” was all she managed to whisper before she left.

Several minutes later she was struggling to get up the stairs that led to where most of the Thirteen’s quarters were, her leg threatening to buckle with each torturous step, the basket clutched tightly in one hand as she clung to the railing with the other. With each harsh panting breath, a strangled cry of agony tried to break free, as tears threatened to form. But still Elide pushed on until she stepped too far at one point and her chains yanked on the shackle. Elide did cry out at this point, and her body started to pitch forward as she finally lost her frustrating battle with her injured leg. She would have likely suffered even more injuries had it not been for Briar’s sudden appearance by her side once more, a strong arm catching her before she could face plant into the unforgiving stairs before her, and pulling her upright.

Without a word, the Shadow pulled Elide’s now free arm over her shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, helping to take most of Elide’s weight off her bed leg while bracing her at the same time. “Thank you,” Elide whispered shakily, as they continued up the stairs at a careful pace.

Briar merely nodded as she focused on getting them to their destination. Once there, she released Elide, and looked her over to make sure she would be able to stay upright. Elide gave her a shaky but determined smile and then looked to the twins who were standing guard outside the door and held up the basket of supplies she’d gotten for Asterin. Faline knocked twice on the door and then opened it, the twin’s eyes conveying silent gratitude for the young woman’s willingness to help.

Elide limped inside, and took in the scene before her. Asterin lay still unconscious on the bed, her head in Sorrel’s lap as the coven’s new Second, gently held a cloth to the blonde witch’s profusely bleeding nose. Vesta entered the room just then, a basin of clean water in her hand, which she set upon a small end table that had been placed next to the bed. Both witches looked up at her arrival and Elide was struck by the play of strong emotions that flashed behind their otherwise stony visages.

Drawing a breath to settle herself, Elide shifted towards the bed, shoving past her own pain and looked Asterin over with a careful eye. “You should set her nose while she’s still out of it and then we should lay her on her side until the bleeding stops so she doesn’t choke on it,” she recommended into the silence.

Sorrel and Vest nodded, and set about handling that while Elide dragged a chair over and eased herself into it, trying not to moan in relief. She winced at the grinding noise that was bone and cartilage being quickly reset into place, and she wasn’t surprised that the blonde reacted to the pain even though she had yet to awaken. Elide pretended not to notice how Sorrel threaded her fingers through Asterin’s hair to soothe the witch, or how Vesta briefly rested a hand of comfort on Sorrel’s shoulder before she finished helping to roll Asterin onto her side and then stood.

“Manon will likely come looking for us shortly if she does not see us in the training rings. I will leave the Shadows to keep an eye out, but will take the rest outside.”

Sorrell just nodded, her eyes still focused on Asterin’s battered face. “Sorrel?” Vesta said gently to gain her attention. When she had, she gave the Second a sad look of understanding. “I know you wish to stay, but we both know things will go so much worse if Manon finds either of us here taking care of her.”

“Just like her grandmother,” Sorrel sneered.

“You and I both know she is so much more than that,” Vesta rebuked gently. “She is faced with impossible choices right now and we need to give her time to open her eyes and move out from the Matron’s shadow.”

Sorrel’s fists clenched tightly, and her head bent as she drew in a deep breath to calm her rage before she exhaled slowly. “Things are escalating too quickly and time is no longer on our side,” her eyes flicked towards Elide who was studiously pretending not to listen, though the two witches knew she was likely soaking in every spoken and unspoken word. “We will speak of this later. Take Etta, but leave Briar. If Manon asks, we can tell her she is shadowing Elide. I will be along shortly.”

Vesta nodded and then quietly exited the room. There was some murmuring outside the door and then silence a few moments later as those gathered outside, left. Sorrel looked down at the battered witch in her lap and exhaled deeply once more, her eyes closing as her jaw clenched tightly. Elide remained silent as the normally composed witch obviously struggled to swallow down her anger, and instead continued to gently clean Asterin’s face with a dampened cloth that she wrung out every so often.

When the water was a murky red brown, Elide set the now stained cloth to the side and shifted in her seat in preparation to stand so she could go get more. But a hand on her arm kept her seated as she finally looked up at Sorrel. “Stay. It is clear you can barely walk today, and I imagine carrying a full basin is not wise right now.”

“I’ve managed most of my life and I know my limits,” Elide replied indignantly. And then she remembered to whom she was speaking to and stiffened in fear.

“Easy, Witchling,” Sorrel ordered in wry amusement at Elide’s sudden fire. “I meant no disrespect. You are doing me…us a great service and favor by tending to her while we cannot. I only wished to ease the burden you have taken on.”

Elide flushed with embarrassment over her outburst and ducked her head. “It is no burden Second,” she demurred, hoping she wasn’t overstepping by referring to Sorrel by her title as the other witches did.

Sorrel gently transferred Asterin’s head from her lap to a pillow, and Elide averted her gaze as the Second brushed some blood streaked locks away from the blonde’s battered face. The gesture spoke of an intimacy that Elide felt she was intruding upon. Then Sorrel was up off the bed, and disappearing into the washroom to fetch fresh water leaving Elide to start applying salve and bandages to the areas she’d already cleaned.

When Sorrel returned with the basin and set it back on the table, she fixed Elide a look. “I must leave. I realize you will likely have to examine her to apply the healer’s salves to all her injuries. Whatever you may uncover, you will not discuss with her, and it will NOT be brought up. To anyone. Ever,” she said in a suddenly cold and threatening tone.

Silently, Elide wondered what in all hells was Sorrel being so protective of, but swallowed hard and nodded quickly.

“I need to hear the words Witchling. Am. I Clear?”

Elide ducked her head once more in respect and a good dose of genuine fear. “V-very clear Second. Not a word to anyone.” This time the stutter was not for show or deception.

Sorrel stared down at her bent head for several moments longer and then relaxed. “Thank you Elide. If she wakes, let her know I will be back as soon as my duties permit. Briar will be nearby to make sure you are both left undisturbed. If you need her assistance you merely need to call out for her and she will come.”

Elide nodded and then went back to her task of carefully looking after the beaten witch after Sorrel left. She took comfort in the fact that somewhere nearby one of the deadly Shadows was positioned to protect them and that Manon would likely be busy taking her anger and aggression out on the rest of the Thirteen and other covens today with rigorous training.

For the next half hour, Elide lost herself in her task of cleaning up Asterin’s face before she felt satisfied with her treatments and was ready to move on. The unconscious witch hadn’t even stirred yet, and Elide sat back as she decided how to go about her next tasks. Looking over the bloodstained shirt, Elide decided she should be able to help wrangle the witch out of her shirt by herself and also be able to treat any bruised ribs. She hoped nothing else was broken or she would have to call for Teelan and she did not think Sorrel would approve or appreciate that.

Getting up from her chair, Elide sucked in a harsh breath as agony flared once more but forced herself to limp over to the fire that had been started and grabbed one of the smaller pots that could be used to boil water. After filling it she set it on the hook over the flames to start heating, in preparation for the herbal tea she wanted to have on hand once Asterin woke. With that process initiated, the brunette slowly made her way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, letting out a relieved breath when she saw the fresh shirt folded on the top. Pulling it out, Elide headed back to the bed and set about removing Asterin’s shirt.

She was thankful the older witch hadn’t donned her leather flying vest, with all its trapping and buckles, before breakfast, but was slightly dismayed to find a second shirt under the first. She supposed even witches needed the extra layers once they took to the skies however and reached out to remove that one as well, hoping Asterin would continue remain unconscious for this. But as soon as the hem of the undershirt had lifted only a few inches, Elide froze as her eyes caught the harsh edges of brutal scarring on the other woman’s stomach.

She could only see a tiny bit, but there appeared to be a pattern to them, and it was with shaky hands that Elide continued. When the garment was fully removed, it dropped from her hands, as Elide stared down at the ruin of flesh on Asterin’s stomach, tears in her eyes, and a sob caught in her throat. She had no idea what the letters said, though it was not hard to guess that it was something cruel, but the placement, Asterin’s own loss of a child, Sorrel’s hidden but burning hatred of the Matron and firm threat not to discuss this, was all the shrewd witchling needed to start putting together a picture. And it was horrifying.

“Oh Asterin,” she breathed, a few tears escaping as her fingers faintly traced over the scars. But she finally noticed the fresh deep purpling along the pale skin covering Asterin’s ribcage and forced herself to shove her emotions deep down so she could finish her task. Her fingers gently probed along the mottled flesh, and while she was no expert, she didn’t think anything was broken. She remembered Finnula saying something during their long hours of sewing and lessons, about testing for spongey tissue and hadn’t felt anything like that. During the examination however, Asterin moaned and unconsciously shifted away from her fingers, so Elide knew she needed to hurry things along.

She set about washing the bits of blood that had stained through the shirts and onto Asterin’s skin and then began liberally applying the salve for bruising. Once she had accomplished all that she could, she redressed the other woman in her clean shirt and got her settled back under the blankets. She limped into the washroom to clean up and try to calm her pounding heart and trembling hands.

She had so many questions burning through her mind. When did this all happen? Manon obviously didn’t know. Who else of the Thirteen knew? How could the Matron be so cruel? What would happen if Manon found out? WHY hadn’t they told her yet? And anger burned through Elide once again at the unfairness of it all. Another groan from the main room drew her out of her spiraling musings and Elide bit back her own answering groan as she made her way back into the main room and over to the pot to remove the steaming water. She carefully poured it into a tankard and measured out the appropriate remedies, deciding to make Asterin’s first dose potent for now so she could hopefully sleep through the worst of the initial pain.

As the tea steeped, Asterin’s breathing became more ragged, and Elide settled back into the chair next to her. One of Asterin’s eyes was completely swollen shut and the other was also a puffy mess, but Elide saw the moment the witch tried to crack it open. “Shhhh. You’re safe,” she tried to soothe.

Asterin’s lips parted and her voice cracked before she cleared it and tried to speak. “Elide?” she managed to whisper.

“You are in Sorrel’s room. The others had to go about their duties and training, but Sorrel said she would be back as soon as she could. I am here to help you and keep watch. Briar is somewhere outside as well. Your injuries are severe, but not life threatening and I’ve tended to them the best I can. Do you wish for me to call a healer?”

Asterin shook her head once, that small action causing a grimace to cross her features. “Manon?”

Elide ground her teeth, but forced herself to keep her voice neutral. “She is out and likely won’t be coming back any time soon. Briar will warn me if she is coming this way.”

“Can’t see so well.”

“The healer gave me some drops to help with the swelling around your eyes. He also gave me some tea which is just about ready. It will help you rest. Do you think you can sit up just a bit?”

The witch hesitated as she seemed to try and stock of her injuries and then nodded slightly. “Give me just a moment and I will bring it over and help you get more comfortable.”

“I can manage,” Asterin grumbled, wincing as her lip split back open.

Elide sighed and raised an eyebrow. “Clearly,” she deadpanned.

This garnered her a strangled huff of amusement and more wincing, so Elide turned away to remove the leaves from the tea and then bring the tankard over to the small sidetable so she could help the witch sit more upright and shoved a second pillow (she found it interesting there even _was_ a second pillow) behind Asterin to help support her while she drank. Elide settled the warmed tankard into Asterin’s hands, but stepped back and sat down in the chair, knowing not to push too far.

“This is going to taste like shit isn’t it?”

“So I’ve been warned. But it will help with the pain and the recovery.”

Asterin sighed, but downed the tea, grimacing once more as she set it aside and then sank back into the pillows with a relieved exhale, her somewhat good eye closing. “What happened after Manon knocked me out?”

Elide cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. “Typical posturing and threatening and then she stormed out. No one moved until your coven finally did and that was at least a minute after she left. Sorrel took charge, had Briar escort me to the healer to fetch supplies while Etta went to explain my absence today. Sorrel gave me some basic instructions and then left me to look after you.”

Asterin’s lips quirked slightly. “I imagine the Yellowlegs are wetting themselves over the very thought of having to train with her today.”

Elide was quiet for a bit after that. She knew she couldn’t ask about the branding. But, “Asterin, why would you willing allow Manon to do that and still follow her?”

“Are you calling my loyalty into question?” Asterin asked coldly.

“No. Never. I- I’m just trying to understand why people are willing to follow someone who can treat the people they are in charge of with such….brutality. How does it inspire loyalty?”

And Asterin understood that the question wasn’t only about Manon. Elide was trying to understand the rest of the world around her. To understand her uncle and Perrington and the King of Adarlan. Asterin sighed heavily and wished that she was more clear-headed. She could already feel the effects of the tea starting to kick in on top of her concussion. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then struggled to open her good eye and focus as much as she could on Elide.

“Manon does not seek glory or power for herself, Elide. The mantle of Heir was thrust upon her as a witchling and it has been ingrained in her from the day she was born that failure is not an option. Her training has been harsh, her grandmother cruel, and yet all she does, she does for the safety and betterment of our people. Most of us had a mother’s love and yes, witches are capable of that,” she added with a wry smirk that garnered a tentative smile from Elide. “Manon has spent her whole life trying to meet her grandmother’s impossible demands because deep down she craves that acceptance and also because she knows that the rest of us will suffer for it if she fails. We follow her because she is so much more than her grandmother and one day I believe she will lead us past all these….petty wars and mortal struggles for power. All of the Thirteen do. In my heart, Elide, I believe Manon will bring our people home, because she has taken everything the Matron has thrown at her and not only met the challenge but risen above it.”

Elide blinked, startled as she realized the passionate sentiment that Asterin was expressing was….hope. And it wasn’t just from Asterin alone. The rest of the Thirteen felt the same especially given what she’d overheard earlier between Sorrel and Vesta.  Elide felt her world perspective shift yet again with this new revelation. Witches could hope too, and it seemed they wanted the same thing many of her own people did: to just go home and live out their lives in peace.

She dared to reach out and lightly rest her hand on Asterin’s arm. “From one exile to another, I sincerely hope you get to see your Wastes one day Asterin Blackbeak.”

Asterin smiled faintly even as she began to rapidly lose her battle with consciousness again. “Thank you Witchling,” she murmured before she dropped off once more and left Elide with much to ponder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of throwing in a little Asterin/Sorrel scene that would follow immediately after this. A little fluff, a little angst, because Sorrel knows Asterin's heart will always truly belong to her long dead hunter. But yay or nay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared moment between Sorrel and Asterin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope that everyone is enduring all the requisite time we are forced to spend with people we don't care for and are safely enjoying the time we are spending with those we love. I've been enjoying some free time and writing and have this plus a couple more chapters in the works which I hope to get out the next few days. This originally was just going to be a few little snippets and drabbles and one-shots and now it's taken a life of it's own. I am really starting to get more invested in each of these characters and have very much enjoyed exploring them. I look forward to having some fun developing them more and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. 
> 
> Consider this AU from here on out as I will be sticking to the main canon plot in the series, but will be definitely changing some character interactions and actions to fit this storyline.

Sorrel dragged her weary body up the many flights of stairs in this goddess-forsaken place and breathed a sigh of relief when the door to her room came into view. She paused and without bothering to look around, quietly beckoned Briar to her side, knowing the other witch was somewhere nearby. A moment later, Briar appeared in front of her, looking Sorrel’s extremely rumpled appearance over.

“Well, you look like shit,” she noted wryly.

The new Second just snorted and rolled her eyes. “You should see Ghislaine and the twins.”

“Ah,” Briar said knowingly. “I take it Manon did not appreciate their…inability to fully suppress their thoughts on certain matters?”

Sorrel sighed heavily. “No. And Kaya and Thea wound up looking nearly as bad when they tried to intervene. Thankfully Vesta and I were able to deflect.”

Briar shifted ever so slightly, and Sorrel immediately picked up the gesture as it was not something the normally still Shadow ever did. “Speak freely,” she requested after making sure there was no one around.

“I could not help but overhear some of their conversations while I was standing watch. Is it true? About the Yellowlegs and their witchlings?”

Sorrel nearly stepped back at the horror and fury that she saw in the Shadow’s eyes and face. The hope that she had misinterpreted whatever she’d heard. But she clenched her jaw and nodded. “I am not allowed to speak freely about it with the other covens. But Manon’s order said nothing about informing the rest of the Thirteen. Tell them we will meet and discuss this tomorrow night, but keep any details you think you might have heard, to yourself. I will explain what Elide discovered fully then. In the meantime was there anything to report?”

Briar shook her head. “It was quiet. I don’t think that maggot of an uncle figured out she was up here. I didn’t catch even a hint of his rancid smell anywhere nearby. Elide asked for a couple of things and I had one of the servants assigned to this floor go fetch them so I did not leave my post.”

Sorrel nodded once more. “Good.  I do not think it wise for Elide to return to Manon’s quarters tonight. She needs a day or two to calm down. Please escort Elide over to Ghislaine’s quarters once I send her out. Ghislaine has already agreed to shelter her for the night and she could probably use a little help getting patched up anyways.”

“It will be done, Second.”

“Thank you Briar. The evening is yours afterwards, but I would rest up if I were you. I will be switching you out with Edda tomorrow and,” Sorrel looked down at her dirty and bruised body and smirked slightly, “I think you realize it’ll probably be another long day tomorrow.”

Briar just nodded and then moved to stand guard next to the door until Elide exited.

Once inside her quarters, Sorrel exhaled in relief and felt her lips quirk upwards slightly at the sight before her. Asterin was clean and sleeping deeply, tucked away under the blankets but propped up slightly by more than just the two pillows that had originally been in her room. A pleasing scent filled the air, helping to mask some of the heavier scents the various medicinal remedies were putting off. It was calming. Elide sat at Asterin’s side, humming quietly as she wrung out a clean cloth with what was likely cool water and placed it over the blonde witch’s battered face before turning her attention back to a tankard that she began to prepare with another batch of herbs to steep.

Sorrel was pleased to note that her entrance didn’t seem to startle or rattle the Witchling as she continued on with her task as Sorrel moved further into the room and began unbuckling her outer riding leathers quietly. “How is she?”

“Her ribs are likely cracked though I couldn’t detect any breaks. She was alert enough at one point to assure me they weren’t. I was ready to send for a healer because she was having difficulty breathing while laying down, but she insisted I didn’t, and that she just needed to sit up a bit more. Briar helped track down the extra pillows and it’s made it easier for her to drink the tea and eat without having to move too much. She’s spent most of the day sleeping, though she managed a bowl of broth. Chewing will likely be painful for the next few days. I will personally see to her meals the next day or two if you want.”

“I’ll let you know in the morning Witchling. Thank you for looking after her. I have made arrangements for you to stay with Ghislaine tonight. I think it best for all of us to steer clear of Manon for a day or two as much as possible. Ghislaine could probably also use a little of this attention as well,” she remarked wryly, but with an approving look in her eye as she gestured towards Asterin’s well taken care of figure. “Briar will escort you to her quarters. Let her know if you need her to fetch anything from the healers before she leaves.”

“As you wish Sorrel. Do you need me to attend to any of your own injuries?”

“I’m fine Elide.”

“I’ll take my leave then. She should take this last dose of tea tonight. I just applied a new coat of the salves and oils and her bandages are all fresh. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to send for me.”

“You realize you are not our servant Witchling?”

“I- I’m not?”

Sorrel sighed in frustration. “No you are not. And I know you are going to ask why that chain still remains, but you are just one of the many issues Manon must try to navigate in the pit of vipers. Manon demanded your help in repayment, but everything else you have done and are doing is not expected of you.”

Elide blinked at Sorrel, and the witch thought she saw the faint shimmer of tears in the young woman’s eyes before she looked away and fiddled with the cloth she’d set down. “It would be an honor to serve the Thirteen. And I do not mind helping out here.”

Sorrel reached out and grasped the Witchling’s shoulder, squeezing gently until she looked up. “Your assistance is appreciated. But remember, you are a Blackbeak and unless you are given a direct order, you can always say no. I realize that is not something you are used to given your…upbringing. But it is something you need to learn if you are going to be one of us.”

Elide just nodded and then clambered ungracefully to her feet, wincing as she did. “Thank you for your advice and for tonight’s arrangements. I was honestly thinking of just going up to the aerie.”

Sorrel chuckled quietly. “Well Abraxos has already taken a shine to you and I’m pretty sure Narene would be protective of you as well, especially given how much Asterin’s scent is entwined with your right now. Unfortunately, you might also increase your chances of running into Manon up there if she decides to go for another night flight to help her sort things out. So go see to Ghislaine and then take care of that ankle Witchling. I will send for you in the morning.”

“Good night Sorrel.”

Sorrel just nodded and returned her focus to removing the last of her leathers as Elide limped from the room. Once Elide was gone and Sorrel was stripped of her dirty clothing, she moved into the washroom and quickly scrubbed herself clean, pushing past the discomfort of the numerous bruises and scrapes she now bore. Once clean, she slid on some clean underclothing and a nightshirt and then set about removing the leaves and herbs in the tea Elide had left steeping. Settling on the edge of the bed, Sorrel reached out and gently ran her fingers through Asterin’s blonde locks. Though she would never show it in front of any of the others, her heart ached for the condition Asterin was in, and her fury burned brightly deep inside. She knew Asterin was right, and she too believed in their Wing Leader. She was angry with Manon for how far she’d gone today, but her hatred was saved soley for that bitch of a grandmother who had shaped Manon into the brutal leader that she was at times. That Cochrane witch’s last words haunted Sorrel as well, because she and the rest of the Thirteen recognized the truth in them. But Asterin….after everything she’d been through, her entire life after that had been to throw herself against that training as much as possible. Sorrel had watched over the years, with growing respect, then fondness, and then attraction, as Asterin had bucked tradition and discipline and bent as many rules as she could get away with, just to throw back in the Matron’s face that she hadn’t completely broken Asterin.

Sorrel knew that she could never fully hold the wild witch’s heart. But when Asterin had finally noticed her attention and began to return it, Sorrel was content to bask in the warmth of the radiance that Asterin was willing to share. For nearly two decades now, they had managed to keep their deepening relationship private, with perhaps the sole exception of the Shadows who seemed to know everything about everyone. Granted months at a time could go by before some or all of the Thirteen were in the same shared space so keeping their liaisons discreet was an easy thing most of the time. But this past year they’d been fighting and training side by side nearly every day now, and an increasing number of nights had been spent in one another’s rooms. Some nights they talked, others they fucked, sometimes they did both. The ones where they just sought each other out for no other reason than to sleep in the comfort of the other’s presence were the most precious to Sorrel however. And it was on those nights that she felt herself fall a little more in love with the witch she now held in her arms and knew that perhaps Asterin was allowing herself to open up a bit more as well. So far they’d managed to keep their bond from bleeding over into their duties, but Sorrel knew that after today, even Manon would be highly suspicious if she didn’t outright know now. It would make navigating the coming days and weeks difficult, but they would get through it.

Asterin began to stir and Sorrel raked her nails along her lover’s scalp gently, knowing how much she enjoyed that. Asterin let out a responding hum and then winced and groaned as she became more fully alert. “S’rr’l?” she slurred out.

Sorrel could see how difficult moving her jaw was and gave a comforting noise even as she continued to stroke her fingers through Asterin’s hair. “I’m here now. Don’t talk, I know it hurts. I just wanted to wake you for your last batch of tea.”

Asterin’s one working eye cracked open and searched the room briefly. “Elide?” she managed stubbornly.

“Safe with Ghislaine tonight.”

At this, Asterin’s eye widened and then her eyebrow rose as much as it could in surprise before she grimaced at the pull on bruised muscles. Sorrel’s lips twitched upwards in amused understanding. “No I haven’t lost my mind. We all know how much she values her privacy, but she could use someone to look after her a bit after today’s training and she agreed to it after I asked. Seems she’s taken an interest in our Witchling as well.”

Asterin set about shifting slowly and painfully into a more upright position so she could drink better and also make room for Sorrel. Once she was re-situated and settled back against the pillows she panted out the next question Sorrel had been expecting.“Manon?”

Sorrel sighed. “About as angry and confrontational as expected. It was not a good day to be a Yellowlegs, that’s for damned sure. We did our best to take the brunt of her wrath and thankfully no one died. The healers will be busy over the next few days though. You will be sad to know that you missed her making that head laundress bitch piss herself.”

“Well shit,” Asterin muttered, her lips lifting in a slight grin. “Tell me,” she requested as she reached out for the tea Sorrel was holding.

Sorrel hovered for a moment and when she was certain Asterin could manage to drink it on her own, she settled fully on the bed, positioning her body so she was bracing Asterin on one side, feeling at peace the first time all day as her lover shifted her weight against her more. She waited until Asterin was done with her tea and then set the tankard on the side table before she returned to raking her fingers through blonde strands, the gesture soothing to them both.

“That woman is truly lucky to have walked away alive, but I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she goes missing tonight. She had the actual gall to interrupt our training today to demand Elide’s whereabouts. Mind you, Manon’s been seen storming the halls and looking ready to kill enough the past twenty four hours that the even Vernon has known to steer clear of her. But this mortal cunt marched right into the sparring hall and all but accused the Wing Leader of falsely claiming Elide as one of our own. Insinuated she was just Manon’s bedwarmer and that didn’t excuse the girl from her duties.”

Asterin gasped, coughing and wincing immediately afterwards. “She did?!”

Sorrel chuckled wryly. “Mind you the moment she entered the room, Vesta and I had her pinned three feet off the ground with a knife to her throat. The woman has obviously been here too long and seen too much because she barely flinched at that. She has nerve, I’ll give her that. But she certainly thinks too highly of herself given her station as a servant and a mortal one at that, and she has obviously not had enough proper exposure to what we are truly capable of. By the time she charged in there, Manon had already worked her way through half the covens and was covered in blood. She did that slow predatory walk forward, iron out and dripping with blood, and the bitch finally shut up. She was finally showing some proper submission by the time Manon reached her, but she clearly wasn’t showing enough fear. Manon gestured for us to release the woman, and then she was on her before she could hit the ground.”

“She draw blood?” Asterin asked, her eye closing once more as she tilted her head to rest against Sorrel’s chest.

Sorrel huffed a quiet laugh, careful not to disturb Asterin. “Do you even need to ask? Also threw in the savoring the taste of it and sniffed at her jugular. When she snapped at the woman’s neck and nipped just enough to break skin the bitch finally pissed herself. Then Manon tossed her towards the door, promised that if the woman ever dared to cross Manon’s path again she would have her bones picked clean. She was also told that if she so much as breathed wrong in Elide’s direction she would find herself as a snack for Abraxos.”

“Good,” Asterin murmured, her breathing starting to even out as her body relaxed more fully into Sorrel’s. “You ok?” she asked a few moments later, her voice heavy with sleep.

“I don’t think it’s me we need to be worrying about,” Sorrel answered, tilting her head so she could kiss Asterin’s temple. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice trembling slightly as emotions raged through her as images of Manon beating Asterin that morning continued to loop through her mind.

Asterin’s fingers threaded through the ones Sorrel had clasped protectively around her waist and she squeezed. “Stop,” the blonde demanded firmly as she roused herself enough to open her eye again and look up at Sorrel. “We knew it would take something like this to open Manon’s eyes. I made my choice last night and I stand by it.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up Asterin,” Sorrel admitted shakily. “Something has to give soon.”

“It will….I feel it.”

“Briar knows about the Yellowlegs. I wouldn’t be surprised if Edda does as well, and I think the others suspect. I am going to meet with them tomorrow. The twins and Ghislaine lost control of their tempers today and few others were barely holding it together. If we are right about Manon, we can’t afford for the Thirteen to fracture.”

“We will make it through this, love. I believe in us…in her.”

Sorrel’s heart warmed at the rare term of endearment and she pressed another kiss to golden locks. “And I believe in you. You are the strongest of us all. Rest now, beloved, and dream of your hunter.” The words always rested heavy in her heart, but it let Asterin know that her love and affection was neither binding nor constraining.

The blonde’s eye had closed and she had snuggled as much as her injuries would allow into Sorrel’s protective embrace. “I prefer to dream and enjoy what I have in the here and now,” Asterin mumbled, pressing a tender kiss to Sorrel’s sternum before her breathing evened out and her body went limp with sleep. Sorrel stared down at the head of golden locks that was resting on her chest for a long time afterwards, so many emotions raging inside of her as she tried to sort through them all. Finally, the warmth of her lover’s body and deep even breaths lulled the other witch to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide and Ghislaine bond over their thirst for knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and stuff folks! This has definitely turned into more plot and character studies. But I promise we are about to get back on track with some of the Malide build-up in the next chapter. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Briar stopped before a door that was tucked away in an alcove down the hall and around the corner from Sorrel’s room. There was a muffled grunt from the other side of the door, some colorful cursing and then finally a disgruntled word of permission to enter. Briar opened the door and quirked an eyebrow at the sight before her. Ghislaine had obviously been trying to remove her shirt, and was failing miserably as it was tangled around one arm that was half lifted. Extensive bruising was exposed along the witch’s ribcage and she glowered as Briar.

Elide peeked around the unmoving sentinel and then frowned. “Well don’t just stand there, let me by,” she exclaimed as she pushed past the now fully amused looking Briar who shifted out of the younger woman’s way as she limped forward to help the injured witch.

“Either come inside, you silent freak or wait outside,” Ghislaine snapped finally when all Briar did was stand there with the door open for several moments more.

Briar rolled her eyes but looked at Elide. “Should I fetch more of the same from the healer boy?”

Elide’s sharp eyes gave Ghislaine a quick once-over as she settled on a chair in front of the witch. “Yes please. Tell him half a batch will suffice and the tea need not be as potent.”

Briar just left, thankfully closing the door behind her and Elide turned back Ghislaine who was eyeing her warily. Elide looked the witch’s predicament over carefully along with the injuries she could see. “Is anything broken?”

“I don’t think so. My right shoulder was dislocated earlier, but Imogen reset it for me.”

Elide nodded to herself as she sifted through her lessons over the years. “If I try to continue lifting your shirt, the movement could damage the muscles and ligaments more. I can help get the shirt back down and then aid you in getting it off the uninjured arm first, or I can cut if off.”

“Just cut the damn thing, I have a knife in my right boot,” Ghislaine gritted out.

Elide quickly set about freeing the injured witch from her clothing and helped catch and support Ghislaine’s injured arm once the shirt was ripped enough to release her from its grasp. They both let out a sigh of relief and Elide gently lowered Ghislaine’s arm before turning the knife back onto the shirt and deftly cutting it into neat strips. The darker skinned witch watched in fascination as Elide set about fashioning a crude sling for her and then secured the arm to her body for support.

“Have you studied under a healer?” Ghislaine asked curiously, her body finally relaxing despite the pain.

“No. But I have had my own share of injuries and my nursemaid possessed a great deal of knowledge despite being unlettered. This is just temporary until Briar returns with fresh bandages and the medicines. It will give you time to bathe if you wish.”

“Oh I definitely wish,” Ghislaine answered wryly as she shifted off the bed and winced as she stood up, clearly favoring one leg.

“Do you need any assistance?”

Ghislaine looked down at herself and then grumbled and swore under her breath in what sounded like more than one language. “Just…help me get my boots and leathers off. I should be able to manage the rest,” she said, resignation and annoyance in her tone.

Once the tasks had been accomplished, Ghislaine disappeared into the washroom to soak for a bit until Briar returned. Elide turned to the task of preparing herself a small pallet on the floor with the thin bedroll that had been delivered at some point recently. The blanket was thin, but it seemed Ghislaine preferred her room warmer than Manon, as the fire blazed brightly and there was a healthy stack of wood in the corner. What caught Elide’s attention the most however were the stacks of books and scrolls on almost every available surface. She couldn’t imagine that the witch had brought all of them with her so she must have pilfered most of them from Perrington’s library, which caused Elide to smile. She wondered of the Duke even realized they were missing.

There was a knock at the door and then Briar let herself in, a small basket with the requested supplies in it. “Your little healer boyfriend said to use this one sparingly,” she said holding up one of the small tins. “Something about there being an unusually high run on it today and they would need at least three days before they could have enough supplies gathered before they could start making another batch.”

“Thank you Briar.”

“I’m heading out for the night. Edda will be on watch over you and Asterin tomorrow.”

Elide nodded and then Briar left without another word. As it seemed Ghislaine was content to soak a bit longer, the raven-haired woman turned her attention back to the stacks of books. She settled on the chair by the desk and ran her fingers over the covers, tracing the many letters. Elide recognized a few as they were the same ones Manon had told her to memorize and she unconsciously began tracing those four letters, sounding out Manon’s name and associating the letters with the sounds.

“Not bad for someone who can’t read,” Ghislaine said from the doorway, a towel wrapped around her.

Elide startled and she withdrew her hands and folded them in her lap, looking down as color filled her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched your things.”

Ghislaine snorted. “Mine are stashed away safely. I ‘borrowed’ all this from that sad excuse of a room that Perrington calls a library,” the witch said with a grin and a wink. She then limped into the room, dropping her towel over a second chair and stood before the fire and sighed as the heat soaked into her body.

“Do….do all of you walk around naked so freely?!” Elide asked as her face colored even more, and cringing at the high note of her voice.

Ghislaine chuckled. “We certainly don’t have the prudish sensibilities that most of you mortals do. Besides, we are all women and only bonded pairs look upon one another with more than just passing curiosity or interest. It is nothing to be ashamed of Witchling.”

“Y-you mean you don’t find it rude if another looks at you while you are unclothed?”

“Looking at a body with appreciation if the owner is freely exhibiting it, is not rude Witchling. On the contrary, it can be flattering. But if interest is not returned, it is rude to expect more and it is most definitely a violation if one acts upon their desires without permission or consent. Which I think you already understand. Now stop with the averting your eyes and get the awkwardness over with,” Ghislaine demanded.

Elide nearly choked on air, but she forced herself to obey, and lifted her gaze until she was taking in Ghislaine in all her naked glory. And truly she was a beautiful witch. Elide had never met anyone with skin as deeply rich as hers and Elide had to admire the way it glowed in the firelight. Her eyes took in every aspect of the witch’s body as she freely allowed Elide to look her over. “See? No different that you expect for skin color.”

Elide still blushed and instinctively averted her gaze. “No. But, I have not had much exposure to people outside of my time here,” she admitted quietly.

With her gaze averted, she didn’t see the troubled look that passed of the other woman’s face and then the resigned eyeroll. “Alright Witchling. For tonight as repayment for assisting me, I will spare you the discomfort.”

Elide’s eyes widened as her gaze snapped back up, fear entering her brown eyes.  I did not mean to insult, Lady!”

“Relax Elide. I’m not going to kick you out, but it is clear you have much to learn yet….and much to unlearn,” she added as an afterthought as she limped over to the small dresser in the room and pulled out some practical underwear and an oversized shirt that buttoned up in the front. She tossed the shirt onto the bed and then looked down at the underwear, then her battered body and then up at the ceiling and swore a bit more under her breath.

Elide understood the witch’s predicament. She could barely keep her weight on the one leg, and even with her dark skin, the mottled bruising along her rib cage was deep and clear, and her right arm was still restricted by the sling. Without needing to be asked, thus further damaging witch pride, Elide made her way over and took the offending garment from Ghislaine’s hand without a word and slowly lowered herself to her knees, inhaling sharply as her bad leg took on more pressure and sent sparks of pain through her body that she tried to ignore.

Breathing through her own discomfort, she quickly and silently helped Ghislaine into her underwear, gritting her teeth when a strong hand clamped on her shoulder and her own body bore the extra weight  for a moment as Ghislaine had to balance on her injured leg while she stepped into the underwear before Elide was helping tug them upwards.

From her position, Elide noticed the bruising and swelling around Ghislaine’s knee and frowned. “Knee injuries are tricky. Should I have had Briar fetch a proper healer?”

 Ghislaine sank onto the bed, shaking her head as she stretched out said leg, wincing once more. “Unlike my shoulder, the ligaments are not damaged. I just landed hard on it when Manon was trying to knock me on my ass.”

Elide nodded and then inhaled deeply as she steeled herself for the awkward struggle to stand. She managed, just barely, but couldn’t fully contain the gasp of agony that escaped her as she staggered upright. Ghislaine reached out to steady her, glaring down at the shackles still around Elide’s legs. Elide’s small amount of pride flared up and she straightened out of Ghislaine’s grasp and limped over to the chair to stubbornly dragged it and the basket from the healer, back to the bed unassisted. “It is nothing,” she declared.

“From what I’ve heard, that isn’t just nothing. You manage extremely well Witchling, but you know as well as I that if you push your limits you risk further permanent damage and that would make things such as, say escape more difficult,” the dark witch said with a smirk. Elide startled and Ghislaine looked even more amused. “Now, sit your crippled ass down and tell me about the specifics of your injury and recovery while you help me wrap these ribs,” she demanded as she began untying the knot on the temporary sling Elide had made for her.

Elide did as she was told, and quietly told the other female all that she could remember happening and what details Finnula had shared with her. During the retelling she kept her eyes fixed on her hands as they gently probed tender flesh, checking for more serious injuries before settling into sparingly applying salves and bandages. Her gaze and voice remained distant as her mind became locked in the old but painful memories, but not once did her hands falter in their tasks. When she finished her story just as she finished wrapping Ghislaine’s ribs and looked up, she was shocked at the fury she saw in the normally soft green eyes before her. “Your uncle is a monster, and know that I would take great pleasure in gutting him if you wished it Witchling.”

Elide was startled enough by the vehement declaration on her behalf that a nervous chuckle escaped her lips along with a shy smile. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I think we all have enough trouble on our plates right now, and I think Manon has already claimed him as hers for a future kill.”

“Good. Too many of these mortal pigs walk around here forgetting just who are their betters. Now, let me see your leg.”

Elide hesitated. “I’m not going to touch or gawk. But as you have likely heard I studied in Terrasen for over a decade and spent quite a bit of time amongst the healers. It was why I was impressed with your knowledge of the potential dangers of my shoulder injury and your thorough examination of my as you tended to the rest just now.”

 “My nursemaid shared a great deal on what to look for and how to treat various injuries and ailments, but I have had little practical experience with either. Today, with Asterin, was really my first time actually treating someone. Sorrel seemed to approve though as she saw fit to entrust me into your care as well.”

“You may be illiterate, Elide Lochan, but you are by no means stupid. We have all taken turns watching you and we can see how sharp your mind is and I can see the thirst for knowledge and understanding in your eyes when you watch others. You and I share a kindred desire to understand how this world works and I respect that in you. You have adapted to your circumstance and overcome and are far more cunning and brilliant than most in this Goddess forsaken place. Including that over entitled prick of an Uncle you are unfortunately saddled with.  Now, let me see that leg.”

Elide didn’t hesitate this time, a warmth flowing through her at Ghislaine’s words and even her admission to respecting Elide’s gifts for observation. Once she had removed her shoe and managed to get her sock off, she tried not to flinch at the sharp inhale from the witch. She looked up to see Ghislaine looking at her injured limb intensely, though it was not with the usual horrified gaping.

“I know I said I wouldn’t touch, but would it be okay to have you set your foot on my lap so I could feel the bone and muscle structure? I promise to be gentle Witchling,” she said as she looked up to meet Elide’s eyes with her own green one soft again.

And once more, Elide was thrown off guard by how….caring these fierce and terrifying creatures could be. She swallowed hard and nodded, bracing herself as she lifted her foot off the floor and shifted until she could gently rest it on Ghislaine’s lap. She inhaled sharply at the first gentle touch on the twisted flesh and Ghislaine froze.

“S-sorry, I-I’m just not used to anyone touching me there without it causing pain.”

Ghislaine gave her a sad but knowing look and then gently ran her fingertips along the skin. “Can you take any light pressure?”

Elide held her breath and nodded. Ghislaine deepened her touch, skilled fingers quickly mapping the ruin of bone and muscle before she lightened them once more, and inquisitively rubbed along one of the most prominent knots of muscles and tendons. Elide groaned and Ghislaine’s intent expression quickly shifted into concern.

“I-it’s a good hurt,” Elide tried to explain through her sudden panting.

“So massaging of the area does bring some relief of the pain?”

Elide nodded. “It’s temporary, and quickly undone once I start walking on it again for any length of time. Sometimes one of the healers here will give me a small tin of salve with eucalyptus oil in it that also helps. But it is rare and he can only sneak me some when larger batches are made and used. He did give me some today though.”

“Where is it?”

Elide pulled it out of her pocket and Ghislaine snatched it from her and without a word, popped the lid off and began working the salve into Elide’s ankle. “Oh gods,” the brunette hissed as she slumped back in her chair as fresh pain and relief warred through her. She couldn’t help but admire Ghislaine’s skilled hands. The witch knew just where to press to bring about the sharpest bouts of agony that were swiftly followed by intense relief as the knotted areas released under her pressure for the first time in weeks, perhaps even months or years.

When Ghislaine finally moved to set her foot on the bed next to her, Elide was embarrassed to find tears flowing down her face even though her body was buzzing. The dark witch just gave her a knowing smile. “I had the privilege of working with a very skilled healer from the southern continent who had traveled to Terrasen to study some of the Fae texts and scrolls held in your library at Orynth. It is incredible how much more they understand of the body. She was fascinated by my heritage and we learned much from each other. It is truly incredible what they can accomplish and if magic does still exist there, or is finally freed here, I believe there is a good chance you can walk again without pain or a limp. The healing won’t be easy, but I witnessed her mend some truly horrific injuries that should have killed the patient with her gifts. Your Terrasen healers were skilled, but even they were in awe of her gifts from Silba. Perhaps if you manage to escape you should find your way south and throw yourself upon their mercy. They do not ask for payment from those who seek them out.”

Elide ignored the remark about her escape plans, unwilling to either confirm or deny her intentions at this point. She picked up several more bandages and began fashioning a new clean sling for Ghislaine. “What was it like? The Great Library? I was too young to remember my first few times my family traveled with Aelin’s  to the capital, and then she was banned from their library after an…incident I wasn’t present for and we never returned.”

“It was truly a remarkable place. I spent hours nearly every day there. I do not think that even with my former immortal lifespan I could have read every book and scroll that was stored there. I lost track of time so frequently that the instructors knew exactly where to find me if I was missing one of my lessons. There were so many invaluable scrolls and ancient texts held within those walls and the loss of all the knowledge and of those who looked after them was truly a tragedy,” Ghislaine said with genuine regret.

“How long ago were you in attendance of the Academy in Orynth?”

“Almost half a century ago. But there were still a number of people there that I knew when Terrasen fell. Many weren’t even magic practicers, but they were deemed too dangerous for the knowledge they bore and were slaughtered along with the rest.”

It didn’t take sharp ears for one to pick up the anger and resentment in Ghislaine’s voice. “Then….why…?”

“Because for now, the Matrons have seen fit to work with the mortal tyrant. It is a rare thing for all three Matrons to be of one will on something and we obey without question. I do not know what happened last night to warrant the beating Asterin got today along with our unnecessarily brutal training today. But I have my suspicions and I believe things have been set in motion that will change the tides of this war. Should Manon decide to not play lapdog to these mortals one day, I would gladly seek my vengeance on the King and his armies for what they did in Terrasen.”

Elide gave her a faint smile. “Well if that day ever does come, I would like to thank you in advance.”

Ghislaine gave her a measuring look. “Do you believe Aelin Galathynius is still alive?”

Elide’s smile faded. “I can only hope at this point. But if she is, I can’t help but keep wondering why she hasn’t come forward already. She was a child before, but she and I were….are the same age. Surely she would be able to now.”

“Aelin, decendant of Mala the Fire-Bringer and King Brannon.” Ghislaine mused and then she chuckled. “Tell me, did this incident in the library involve her coming into her powers?”

Elide found herself smiling back slightly. “It did.” The smile fell once more then. “Her parents were terrified…not of her but for her. In all these years I could never figure out why though.”

“We are descending into a world filled with Darkness. Perhaps they feared what might be expected of their daughter one day, who was rumored to have inherited the powers of Mala herself.”

Elide silently contemplated this insight as she finished binding Ghislaine’s arm and then helped her into the shirt, thankful that the buttons made the process considerably easier. Once they were finished Ghislaine nodded towards the washroom. “Go clean up Witchling. I can steep my own tea. Then you will start learning your letters properly.”

Elide nodded and moved towards the washroom, stunned to note how much better her ankle felt. It still ached, and she knew she had to be careful with it because she had twisted it properly the night before. However the ever present sharp pains had subsided considerably and she was grateful for it. She was also grateful for the opportunity to get to know Ghislaine. They were, as the witch stated earlier, like-minded in their desire for knowledge and understanding. And while Elide was limited in some ways, perhaps she could use what little time she had left in the Thirteen’s company to further educate herself. She wondered if Manon would be proud of her taking this initiative. And suddenly her thoughts ground to a halt along with her movement.

“What’s wrong Witchling?”

“Will…do you think Manon will be angry that I do not return to her quarters tonight?”

“Are you warming her bed?” Ghislaine asked outright.

Elide blushed furiously. “N-NO!”

The ebony woman smirked teasingly at her. “Not yet at least?”

Elide stammered and blushed more and Ghislaine outright laughed. “Go bathe Witchling. I will see to it that the Wing Leader knows you are safely giving her space tonight.”

Elide retreated quickly and Ghislaine smirked all the way to the Wing Leader’s door. She schooled her features and knocked twice. The door was ripped open and Manon snarled at her. “What?!” she demanded shortly.

“I just came to let you know that your Witchling is staying in my quarters so as to give you some privacy,” Ghislaine announced flatly.

Manon’s hands tightened on the door as she looked Ghislaine over, who was wearing nothing but a long nightshirt and fresh bandages. The darker witch ignored it however and quirked an eyebrow. “Unless you were looking to have her relieve some of your stress?” she pushed.

Manon’s eyes narrowed and her nails were out in a reflexive movement. “Or not,” Ghislaine tacked on with a dismissive shrug. “Anyway, she knows you’ve been concerned about her safety and wanted to make sure you knew she was alright. I will take the opportunity to teach her some letters. It seems she already knows the ones to yours.”

Manon growled once more at the insinuation but could not refute it. “Don’t keep her up all night with both your noses in a book. Just because you haven’t learned how to take a fall yet doesn’t mean I will go easy on you tomorrow. And I suspect Asterin won’t appreciate it if her temporary nurse keeps falling asleep on her tomorrow. Tell her I expect her back here tomorrow night.”

“Yes Wing Leader,” Ghislaine said as she bowed her head in respect before limping back to her room and breathing a sigh of relief. Then she set about pulling out fresh parchments and ink, and began drawing out the alphabet. She had no idea how much longer Elide would be with them, but she found herself both intrigued and fond of the young woman. So she would do what she could to help her hone her gifts and hope that perhaps she would come out alive once the dust from this damned war settled.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide returns to sleeping in Manon's room and things start to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Sorry this took a little longer to post than I was hoping for. It's been re-written twice now because I kept toying with their conversations and I'm not sure if I'm still totally happy with it, but I'm going post it because I will drive myself crazy otherwise. 
> 
> So two things about this chapter: I wanted to explore a little bit, the idea that Elide was so adept later on in the books at flirting etc when playing various roles. While she is obviously touched by Annieth's gifts, she had very little exposure to others outside of her time at Morath since her uncle kept her locked up in that tower for so long. I feel like she is practical enough that she wouldn't just expect to be able to rely on her limited observations and Annieth. Also, in this story, she's obviously having her sexual awakening so yeah.....she's got some personal investment in practicing what she's learned so far. 
> 
> Second was a disclaimer. I couldn't for the life of me track down Manon's recounting of what happened to her and the rest of the Thirteen and those other covens when magic fell. I remember the basics of the story which is recounted here, but if I've gotten any details wrong and someone wants to drop book and chapter info in the comments for me to look up and correct, please feel free to do so. 
> 
> With out further delay, here's a little developing Malide to start off the New Year. I hope you enjoy and thanks again for the comments and kudos!

Elide looked at the door before her and sighed heavily, bracing herself for what was likely to be a night of delicately navigating Manon’s current mood. She’d left Asterin over an hour ago, assured by the blonde witch that she would be fine on her own for a little while. She’d just had another batch of tea and likely would sleep until Sorrel returned from training. But after Ghislaine had told her that Manon expected her back tonight, Elide had spent a good deal of her free time today coming up with a plan that might help smooth things over and ease tensions.

Stories of the laundress’s interruption the day before had already made the full circuit of Morath, and it was unanimously agreed that she had been a complete and utter fool given how upset the Wing Leader had seemed the last several days, and everyone was on edge. So when Elide had appeared in the kitchens after she’d left Asterin, and requested that a portion of the fresh kills brought in by the hunters be set aside for the Wing Leader and her coven, the cook assured her he would personally oversee to a special meal prepared for them. She’d reminded that Asterin was still nursing a very tender jaw, and he assured her he had already been keeping a hearty broth on hand for her and a few others that were nursing similar injuries. It seemed everyone was going out of their way right now to keep the witches happy so staff didn’t start disappearing. Dinner would be brought up shortly after the witches returned from their afternoon aerial drills.

After several more stops for supplies and preparations, she now stood reluctantly before the door. After reassuring herself that she could do this, and maybe help the others in the process, Elide entered the room and set about lighting the hearth and stoking it to Manon’s preferred levels before she set about straightening the room up. A serving boy stopped by only a few minutes later with a jug of Manon’s favored wine and she poured a healthy amount into the goblet on the room’s table. Fresh linens were delivered next and Elide set about changing everything out while the laundress waited outside. She was just lighting the lavender candle she’d negotiated for when a quiet knock sounded on the door and Edda poked her head in causing Elide to nearly burn her fingers.

“She’s one her way. Good luck tonight Witchling,” the sentinel said before ducking back out of the room and likely out of sight.

Elide had been so focused on her plans, she’d forgotten all about the Shadow. She wondered if the witch had followed her all over Morath earlier and decided it didn’t matter right now. Manon was on her way up. Her heart sped up and she made her way to the washroom as quickly as possible and began drawing a steaming hot bath for Manon, making sure to add just a small touch of the scented oil that she’d discovered was also a favorite of the Wing Leader.

Then Elide retreated to her corner, and waited quietly.

Only a few moments later Manon stormed in, her hair wild and her eyes ablaze as she searched the room quickly, her gaze finally resting on Elide. The raven haired woman ducked her head and offered a hesitant smile. “Hello Wing Leader. I’ve drawn a bath for you, and a dinner of fresh mountain kill will be brought up shortly.”

Manon eyed her warily, her body still tense and prepared for confrontation. “How is my insolent cousin?”

Elide instinctively tensed at the sneered insult, but that gentle voice in the back of her mind calmed her even as it guided her to look past the anger and posturing. And there, deep in those golden eyes was concern and the weight of her position. Elide released a breath, forced herself to relax and just met Manon’s gaze without any challenge. “It will be a day or two more before she can ride and fight even halfway decently, a solid week or two before she’s fully recovered. But she is mending steadily thanks to her heritage.”

Manon finally seemed to relax a bit. “And likely from your skilled hands. Ghislaine didn’t look quite so bad this morning and she had positive things to say about you Witchling. Apparently you were picking up your letters quickly,” the pale witch said in a somewhat satisfied tone.

And just like that, Elide felt the tension leave her body entirely. Perhaps things wouldn’t be as bad as she feared they would.  “Ghislaine is a skilled tutor. It was an honor to learn as much as I did in one night. I am still far away from reading, but at least now I know a good portion of the alphabet.”

Manon grunted in approval. “I have parchment in the top desk drawer. I’d like to see this success, so practice while I’m bathing,” she ordered as she deftly stripped off her leathers and clothing and dropped them all into a pile on the floor. Manon noted that even though she was blushing, Elide didn’t immediately look away this time. She quirked an eyebrow at this sudden change of habit. “See something you like Elide?” she grinned.

Elide’s flush deepened. “No one can deny your beauty Wing Leader.”

A second eyebrow joined the first and then Manon tilted her head back and laughed. “Goddess you are laying it on thick tonight aren’t you?” she asked after a moment.

Elide gave her a pleased but confused look. “My Lady?” she asked, unsure exactly what Manon was referring to.

The witch gestured around the room. “My room is spotless, you have my favorite wine ready and waiting for me, a bath drawn with my favorite oil, a meal that is not tainted on its way, and now flattery,” Manon observed.  Elide flushed at being caught out, but rather than be annoyed, Manon found herself amused and after the last several hellish days, the release of tension was desperately needed. Deciding to have some fun of her own, Manon stalked towards Elide, letting her lips curve into a seductive smile as she leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. She heard the young woman’s heart speed up, smelled the changing scents that curled off of her and watched as her wide eyes dropped ever so briefly to Manon’s smirking lips.

Intriguing.

“Hmmmmmmm,” Manon purred. “A witch could get used to this. I hope you might reconsider your plans to run off Elide. There is still much yet you could learn from me.”

When she heard Elide’s breath catch, Manon straightened up, winked at Elide and then headed into the washroom, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips before she closed the door without a backwards glance and then sank into the hot scented water. She lay back into the bath and allowed her mind to just drift for the first time in three days as her body began to finally relax.

Out in the main room, Elide exhaled sharply, not even realizing she’d been holding her breath until the door closed behind Manon. The smaller woman stood there for several stunned moments more, staring the door and practically gasping for breath as she struggled to fight the furious blush that she knew covered her entire face. She didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, or angry, or fascinated at how quickly her body could apparently respond to Manon’s teasing. She knew she was equal parts all three at the moment however, and it ultimately led to a singular overwhelming emotion: frustration. Frustration at not knowing how to play this game back as deftly. Frustration that she knew her time here was limited because she _needed_ to escape - her life likely depended on it- and yet now she was starting to falter in her commitment to that goal. Frustration that she was so inexperienced in navigating these waters, especially with someone as worldly wise as a century old witch who was also an heir to the most powerful of their clans. And to top it all off, she thought she was beginning to experience her first bouts of…..sexual frustration.  Because Manon’s voice, purred at her in that tone, with THAT look in her eyes, and mere inches from her face had _done_ things to Elide.

A shiver had crawled down her spine and for the first time it hadn’t been out of fear but rather excitement. She’d felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, and when she looked down, the skin visible on her arms was still pebbled in anticipation. The worst was the tightening low in her stomach that left her aching for something more….and dear gods was she damp down there now as well?

“Fuck,” she swore quietly as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. With her enhanced senses, there was no way Manon would miss her arousal now. “Well let’s just add this to the list of frustrations as well now, Elide,” she mocked herself quietly. Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

Despite herself though, Elide couldn’t be too upset. If Manon’s mood could be turned around with a little teasing, Elide could handle that. And it might provide her with an opportunity to practice what she’d observed these past weeks as she navigated her duties and the halls of Morath. Not everyone here was a monster, and it seemed that the numerous servants here preferred frequent dalliances with one another to cope with the daily horrors that they were forced to live with. It had been intriguing to watch the various methods used to attract another’s attentions and Elide found herself wondering what Manon might find most appealing. Probably the very direct approach, which Elide wasn’t sure she had the nerve for. It seemed only the most bold and confident preferred to use that method and only a select few appreciated it. Most liked to be wooed. Although, after tonight, Elide mused that maybe even the prickly Wing Leader liked to be doted on a bit. Given what she’d been told or overheard of her upbringing, she had to imagine that even the most hardened individuals like Manon could appreciate a little special attention. Elide knew that the next delivery was going to be delayed now, so she had well over a week, perhaps even two before she would be forced to make her decision. Perhaps she would use this time to practice a skill that would likely come in handy once she was free. And maybe she could see how far Manon was willing to let things go.

Decision made, Elide sat down at the desk and pulled the parchment and ink well out and began practicing her letters for the next half hour until a soft knock at the door announced the arrival of Manon’s dinner as well as her own. She accepted both, and set them up on the table, closest to the fire to keep them warm and then returned to the desk to finish out the page she was working on, her ears picking up the sounds of Manon exiting her bath and drying herself off.

When the witch walked back out, still stark naked and paused to lean over Elide and check on her progress, the raven haired woman was hard pressed not to let her hand shake. She focused on the lines and curls of her letters and the unfamiliar movements of her hands as she steadily worked on building their muscle memory. It was difficult though, as her mind kept drifting towards her body’s various reactions to Manon’s presence, but she tried to force herself to push them away until later when she could further dissect them. With a hum of approval, that once again sent shivers racing along Elide’s spine, Manon straightened and then headed towards the table and her meal. Elide gaped at her for a second, realizing that Manon fully intended to also eat in the nude, and when a smirk was thrown her way, she sighed inaudibly and raised her eyes to the ceiling silently begging Annieth for some kind of guidance. When none was forthcoming however, Elide resigned herself to navigating the rest of this evening using only her wits and determination.

 Moving over to the table she settled in the chair opposite Manon who was looking her over curiously. “Your limp is not as pronounced tonight,” she observed as she returned to her meal.

“After helping Ghislaine tend to her injuries, she offered to examine my leg. The healer was also able to give me a small bit of a salve that once rubbed into the skin, helps ease the aches. Ghislaine was able to apply it more efficiently than I could myself.”

Manon nodded. “For as much as my grandmother grumbles about the years she spent amongst the mortals, Ghislaine’s knowledge has been invaluable at times. When magic fell, the Thirteen only survived because of her,” Manon admitted quietly.

“What happened?”

“We were traveling with a half dozen other covens at the time, all by broom, through the Fangs mid-winter. We felt it before it hit and only the quickest managed to get low enough so the fall didn’t kill us outright. We lost half our numbers just in that alone and a good number of us, myself included, were badly injured. Thankfully, the three faced Goddess saw fit to spare Ghislaine from anything more than some bruises and scrapes. She and Asterin both managed to crash into a massive snowbank and not find any rocks. Most of us were not so fortunate.”

Manon went on to explain the details of their hellish struggle to survive in those frozen mountains and Ghislaine’s critical role in it all. Elide listened intently, catching the subtle nuances of change in both tone and posture as Manon recounted with pride at how her coven was the only one to completely make it out alive. The story was winding down as they both finished with their dinners and Manon set her fork to the side. “So what did Ghislaine say about your leg?”

“The damage is severe and normally irreparable, especially given how old it is. That wasn’t any different that what I already knew. However she said she studied with a healer from the southern continent and their skills far surpassed anything she had witnessed here on this continent. She told me that if I could make my way there, to their Torre, where magic is rumored to still be working, she believes they may be able to help reverse some if not all of the damage with time.”

“Their skills were legendary even amongst our own people, though most of us had never witnessed them in action. With our immortality, we had little need for healers beyond the treatment of injuries received in battle or training. Illness is still not something we deal with, however we have become more prone to things such as infections now that our healing capabilities have slowed without the aid of magic. A witch taking up the art of healing was not always looked favorably upon, but we still respected the skills of the mortals who had the gifts. Even we understood just how much of a tragedy it was that the King of Adarlan seemed intent on wiping every single one of them out. Much was lost in those first few years. The Matron, for all her bitching, had forbade Ghislaine from leaving Blackbeak Keep for many months after it became clear that king’s men were slaughtering anyone who was even suspected of having a drop of talent in the healing arts. And when she finally allowed her back out, it was always in the company of two or more. It has only been these past couple of years that she had finally allowed her out on her own again.”

“She was probably in negotiations with the king by then.”

Manon’s eyes narrowed as she turned that possibility over in her mind. If that was the case, which it likely was, it suddenly made Manon wonder why her grandmother had sent her far away on assignment for so long and not included Manon, her _Heir_ , in such discussions. At the very least should she have not kept Manon in the know on such matters? Especially when they were also going to work with the other clans? As her anger and frustration surfaced once more, the witch’s hands tightened into fists and a low growl worked its way loose.  She was brought out of her rising fury however, when a slightly trembling hand covered one of her fists and she looked up startled to find Elide looking at her worriedly.

“What’s wrong?”

 The Wing Leader found her anger sliding away, even though she struggled to retain it. _How dare this impertinent, cunning little mortal touch her without her permission?!_ She had seen through all of Elide’s careful preparations earlier and she knew that this was likely just another ploy to keep Manon from losing her temper with her. But staring into those dark eyes, she saw no hint of deception there, only genuine concern. Manon couldn’t remember when someone had last looked at her like that. Perhaps it was over a decade ago, back in that mountain pass where she’d been stubbornly clinging to life for those first couple of days.

With a frustrated sigh, Manon stood from the table and began to pace within the small confines of her room. Elide remained silent, content to gather up their dishes in a neat pile to be set out for a passing servant to collect. Then she settled back to wait patiently. “Everything, Witchling,” the pale witch finally muttered and she stopped before the fire and stared into it.

“This place and the majority of its people reek of death and an….unnaturalness to it. The food is almost always tainted with it. I am being forced to cater to the whims of some mortal puppet and his lapdog. Witches under my command are being used for abominable experiments and my grandmother is refusing to respond to my letters on it. Which compounds the disconcerting fact that ALL of this,” she said sweeping her arm out in abroad encompassing gesture, “ has been planned without giving me _any_ prior warning until she dragged all of us to the Farion Gap. And now my own damned coven is turning on me!” she shouted as she lashed out with her arm once more and slapped her empty goblet into the fireplace.

Elide managed to not flinch, expecting the outburst as she heard the witch’s voice grow more antagonized with every declaration and having been witness to Manon’s outbursts on several occasions now. She was also fairly certain the witch would not direct that anger at her physically unless she gave due cause for it and Elide didn’t think she’d overstepped just yet. So she remained quiet for a few moments, allowing Manon to breathe through her anger and frustration before shifting in her seat slightly, forcing herself to relax as she looked up at the Wing Leader, seeing just how heavily her burden of leadership was weighing on her in this moment. “They are not turning on you, Manon.”

“My own cousin challenged me the other night Witchling. You were there!”

Elide paused as she chose her next words carefully. “Asterin is a very passionate individual. More-so than any of the witches here. I did not know a witch could feel emotions so deeply until I observed her and this area is obviously some kind of sore spot for her.”

Manon frowned. “Why would you say that?”

Elide shrugged, feigning ignorance. “Most people only react that vehemently when faced with something that they have a traumatic past with. There are lots of reasons why she could feel the way she does but it is obviously something that triggers a deep emotional response. One she is willing to die for it would seem. The point is, she is not acting rationally, Manon. The rest are just reacting to yours and their mounting frustrations. I’ve seen it happen countless times with countless others over the last few months I’ve been stuck here. This place pushes everyone to their breaking points and not everyone comes back from that. So no. They are not turning on you Manon, but if all of you wish to survive this place with your sisterhood intact, you will need to find a way to keep their respect and undying loyalty.”

Manon quirked an eyebrow at the Witchling’s bold words. “And you think I haven’t lost that yet?” she scoffed in disbelief.

“I know you haven’t. Asterin may be upset right now, but she still defended your decision in the Hall.”

Manon blinked at that and then looked back into the fire for a long time after that. Elide left her to her thoughts while she cleared the table, and then moved back over to the desk to quietly work on her letters for a little while longer. The evening hadn’t gone quite the way she’d hoped, but it could have been considerably worse. As the silence continued to linger, though not uncomfortably so, Elide decided all in all it had gone pretty well given the heavy topics that had been broached. She hadn’t really meant to meddle in the affairs of the Thirteen and their beliefs in Manon, but she hadn’t been able to help herself because she too saw the potential of the fierce witch.

By the time the fire began to burn low, Elide’s hand was cramping and her letters were starting to look worse instead of better so she set the pen aside and began tidying up the desk. Manon finally stirred from her place in front of the fireplace and came over to once more lean over Elide’s shoulder and observe her accomplishments. Elide swallowed hard as bare flesh brushed against the back of her neck as if by accident, though she knew it wasn’t. But her reactions seemed to lighten the mood some as she caught Manon’s returning smirk out of the corner of her eye.

“Not bad for a single night’s lesson Witchling. One more night and you will know the whole alphabet. Did you learn the sounds each of them make?”

Elide blushed under the praise and the way it was almost purred into her ear.“M-mostly,” she stammered out, this time genuinely flustered by Manon’s proximity. “Ghislaine explained that some make different sounds when placed next to or near others. But I don’t know all of the letters yet so she could only show me the most basic ones.”

“Another reason to consider not running off just yet,” Manon teased.

Elide froze at the reminder and then sagged before turning in her seat and looking up at the witch, fear and indecision warring across her face. “Manon….I….I,” she sighed as words failed her for once and closed her eyes as she tried to sort through her emotions. “First of all I am indebted to you and the Thirteen for not revealing my intentions to anyone…especially my uncle. And….if I wasn’t so sure that I was brought here for a reason- a horrible one at that given what goes on here, I would have given up my plans to escape in a heartbeat. But….”

Manon gave her an understanding look. “But you know that my claim and protection can only go so far and the moment any of us are gone, you will be fair game for these monsters and there is little I can do about it once that happens. I understand Witchling. I truly do. And it is another frustration of mine. I can no longer keep my people safe here and my iron is being dulled by the Matron’s continued silence on these matters,” she admitted quietly.

“For what it is worth, I think you are a far better leader to your people. Everything you do and sacrifice, is for them.” Then Elide pushed herself to her feet and made her way over to her pallet and began getting ready for bed as Manon moved to do the same.

The two lay awake as the fire continued to die down, both able to tell by the other’s breathing that neither had fallen asleep yet. But the air in the room was still relaxed so when the room was finally encased in almost near darkness, Elide finally found the courage to ask, “So what is it like to be with another…..intimately that is?”

A blushing smile tipped her lips upwards as Manon’s breathy chuckle reached her ears and she settled in for what was likely to be a raunchy and scandalous conversation, but more than willing to endure it for the sake of Manon’s amusement and her own growing curiosity.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteen (minus Manon) have their meeting to discuss how to proceed and Imogen takes the spotlight for a bit as revelations abound. A little Asterin/Sorrel fluff is thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, is there an official ship name for Sorrel/Asterin? Sorrin? Astel? Asterrel? Anyway, I am having fun with them being a little fluffy behind closed doors so a little of that at the end. Also I felt like poor neglected Imogen needed a little something extra to make her special and make up for lack of development in the books, so I hope you enjoy what I did here with her and how I integrated my head-canon here with actual canon. 
> 
> Thanks again for the hits, comments, bookmarks, and kudos! Y'all are encouraging and I appreciate it!

It was two more nights before the Thirteen could risk gathering without their Wing Leader potentially finding out. Once Manon was out of the Keep, they quickly filtered into Asterin’s room, where she had been resting up for one final day before returning to her duties as much as she could the next day. The twins had arrived first, both proudly sporting their black eyes and split lips and proceeded to give the blonde witch shit over a few little punches. Asterin just chuckled fondly and gave them shit right back for not being quick enough. Through it all though, the coven sisters were carefully looking each other over for deeper injuries, concern flitting at the edges of their expressions.

Vesta arrived next, the normally vibrant witch subdued considerably as she too took in Asterin’s still heavily battered state. She said nothing however, before perching on the edge of the table and just watched as the others filtered in over the next few minutes. When Sorrel finally arrived last, the door was shut and those who were engaged in conversation quieted immediately as everyone came to attention.

“Manon is out for an evening ride with Abraxos. Since we don’t know how long that will take let’s keep this as short as possible,” she started off, looking around the room until everyone had nodded. “So I guess I will just start this with what happened that led to….this,” she said gesturing towards Asterin, whom she was standing next to. Then she and Asterin proceeded to tell them all what Elide had discovered and the subsequent reactions that had transpired afterwards. Horror and fury slowly filled each witch’s face, and even Sorrel was hard pressed to keep her voice steady and even as she recounted the other night’s revelations. Before she could even finish however, Vesta was on her feet, shaking with rage and everyone noted that some of it was actually directed as Sorrel.

“How _could_ you?!” she demanded hoarsely. “After….after everything she went through how could you just _stand_ there, let alone pull your blade on her?!”

The room went silent as confused looks were traded, although both Asterin and Sorrel noted that the Shadows only glanced knowingly at each other and wondered if they knew. Sorrel held her ground however, and returned Vesta’s glare. “Stand DOWN, Vesta, and watch your tongue,” she snapped.

Vesta had the grace to look somewhat abashed at bringing the painful memory up in front of the rest, who were unaware of what had happened. But the crimson-haired witch couldn’t let it go completely “How long are we to keep this up? I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about the damned Yellowlegs normally, but what is happening here is sacrilege! Sorrel we have to do something!”

Sorrel reached out and placed a placating hand on Vesta’s shoulder, her expression once again calm. “And soon we will, which is why I called all of you here. The situation is dire, and it’s getting worse because Perrington is pushing for another coven. Manon has managed to fend him off so far, but I don’t know how long that will last before she is forced to make a choice or lose her position to Iskra.”

“That must be avoided at all costs at this time. Manon must remain as Wing Leader for now, if all of Erilea and beyond is to survive this war,” Imogen said quietly from where she leaned against the back wall. All eyes turned to her and Sorrel noted the deeply troubled look in those gold flecked eyes. It was a well guarded secret amongst the Thirteen that Imogen had oracular gifts. They weren’t always clear, and sometimes they simply showed possible paths that could be traveled, but there had been quite a few over the years that had been clear as day and accurate down to the tiniest details. Amongst these had been the rise of the King of Adarlan and the subsequent fall of Terrasen and its rulers.  Imogen had also Seen a great deal about Manon’s destiny and had shared such insight with the rest solidifying why the Thirteen were so loyal to her.

“You’ve seen more?” Sorrel asked.

Imogen nodded, her gaze going distant. “Perrington is not who he seems and right now we are on the wrong side of this war. The foul darkness being bred here will overrun our world and destroy all life if left unchecked. You cannot even begin to imagine some of the unholy creatures he is making here. They haunt me in my dreams,” she whispered, her face paling considerably, causing the rest of the witches to cringe. They all waited silently for her to continue and after a long shuddering moment, the brunette witch seemed to shake herself out of the waking nightmare to focus back on the others and Sorrel. “Very dark times are ahead, but the Fire-Bringer has finally accepted her destiny and has started gathering her allies. Manon’s fate is entwined with hers and we must sacrifice all that we have to make sure they succeed or all will be lost.”

“The Fire-Bringer?”  Fallon asked.

“Aelin Galathynius,” Imogen answered quietly.

Reactions were varied around the room, but Sorrel quickly brought them back to topic so as to keep things going. “You said Manon needs to remain Wing Leader for now….does this mean that she won’t be in the future?”

Imogen shook her head. “If we are to change our fates, we will have to make our own path for others will follow and Manon still has much to accomplish and understand in order to set certain critical events in motion. ” Imogen paused here, her gaze meeting each of theirs, her expression somber. “We will all be faced with difficult choices in the coming days, weeks and months. Some of us will suffer greatly for it,” she admitted quietly as she looked away from Asterin and swallowed hard. “But we must not give up, and we must be willing to make the hard calls when the Goddess tests us.”

“So what do we do about the Yellowlegs and the Duke’s wish for another coven if he pushes for it?” Vesta asked into the heavy silence that followed that declaration.

Asterin shifted until she was standing upright, drawing every eye in the room. She may not be Second any longer, but she still had the respect of the coven. “Then we volunteer ourselves.”

There were a few shocked looks at that suggestion, but Sorrel nodded in understanding as she stepped up to Asterin’s side and looked the group over. “She’s right. Imogen says we need to be willing to step up and put our lives on the line. If we do this, Manon will be forced to re-evaluate the extent of her loyalties and that may be the nudge she needs. But we have to agree to this as a whole. Are you all willing to make this first and possibly only choice?”

By now they all wore determined looks and almost as one they nodded their consent. Asterin and Sorrel shared a look and then Asterin relaxed back onto the bed, relief relaxing her shoulders some. Sorrel continued to address them. “We will not mention this to anyone, and when the time is right or the opportunity arises, Vesta and I will address this with Manon. In the meantime, we remain steadfast. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah. When are you two gonna tell Manon you’ve been fucking, because I think I can speak for the rest of us when I say we all want to be there,” Kaya smirked.

The meeting was broken up at that point as Asterin tossed a cup at Kayla’s head, the other witch ducking away and laughing along with her lover and most of the others. Sorrel, tried to mask her blush with a fierce glare, but that only made the snickering and teasing worse, so Asterin came to her lover’s defense and threatened to physically toss them all out of her room if they didn’t start leaving that second. Despite the gravity of the meeting, they all left with a renewed sense purpose and direction, and the break in tension at the end helped to lift their spirits. They would pull through this like they did every other challenge.

Imogen lingered however, waiting until the others had left and were out of earshot. Her posture had relaxed some, indicating this would be a less formal discussion as she pulled a chair over and sat in front of Asterin and Sorrel. “As you both know, my Sight isn’t always clear, which is frustrating as fuck, but at least it’s been fairly consistent over the decades and I can work things out in a relatively short time. Having spent enough time here though, I think we are all well aware that whatever Perrington is doing here is unnatural and involves forces darker than we can imagine. I would not wish some of those creatures that haunt my dreams on even a Cochran,” she said as she paled considerably once more. But she shook herself past the memory and continued on. “Unfortunately, I think that whatever _is_ going on here is actually messing with my abilities, because things have been a lot more unclear this past year. One of the reasons why I haven’t been as forthcoming with information is because it’s taking me awhile to parse through what I see and a lot of that has been ‘what-if’ scenarios of things I didn’t understand until certain events played out and I had some context to work with,” she admitted to the two witches, the frustration clear in her eyes.

“You are certain about what you revealed tonight though?” Sorrel asked with rising concern.

“I am. I have always been as certain as you both have been, that Manon is our best hope and chance to bring our people home. But it wasn’t until a few months before we were all recalled that I started to have dreams about her being part of something bigger. The dreams varied in content, but every single one of them showed me that her fate was tied to Aelin Galathynius, along with several others, and that should any of them fail, Darkness would overtake our world. I’m not going to lie, the malevolence I felt from that presence made me physically ill every damned time and it scares the shit out of me. I think the hardest for me has been knowing that every single one of those people are face with equally difficult obstacles to overcome in order to bring them all together.”

“Like Manon’s continuing reliance upon her grandmother,” Asterin grumbled bitterly, as she absently stroked her stomach.

“Asterin,” Imogen began quietly, her gaze focused on the unconscious gesture, before lifting it to meet Asterin’s. Her face held sorrow, but she refused to show pity because she knew Asterin would resent it. “The time is coming where you must confront Manon with your secret. She is already starting to have her doubts about the Matron’s actions, but you alone have the capacity to truly open her eyes. She isn’t ready just yet, but soon she will be and you will know when.”

“My life’s about to become even more of a nightmare, isn’t it?” Asterin asked wryly, not even surprised really that Imogen knew.

Imogen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I hate when you all ask me shit like that,” she said bluntly. “But yes. I don’t know details, only that we are all in for some very unpleasant times and you most of all.”

“It will be worth it though?” Sorrel asked hopefully.

Imogen gave them a sad sort of smile. “If we help Manon succeed, then yes. She has a critical role in all of this and any sacrifices we make will be worth it in the end,” she answered. It was not lost on either Sorrel and Asterin that the answer was more than a little cryptic, but neither had the heart or courage in that moment to press further. For now they were content with what Imogen had shared with them this evening.

Asterin reached out and rest a hand on Imogen’s arm. “I know you frequently view your abilities a curse as much as they are gifts. I’m sorry if you felt put on the spot tonight, but we needed to hear that. Thank you Imogen.”

“It is my deepest honor to be a part of this coven and to be coven sisters with both of you,” She said formally, before relaxing once more. “Listen, my dreams have been anything but pretty, lately, but there is hope and it lies with all of us. I take comfort in that and will do what I can to make sure we stick to the right path.”

“Imogen, if your rest is being compromised enough that you need some time to recover, let me know. I will see what I can do to lighten your responsibilities a bit. We all need to keep our guards up and I don’t want you stretched too thin.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Sorrel and thank you for the offer. To be honest, I have managed to weasel a sleeping draught out of the healers that I take every few nights just so I can spend at least most of my night in peace. But if you feel like my performance is being compromised, I expect you to take me aside.”

“I will,” the Second promised.

“Speaking of rest, I’m going to go turn in early. I’ll try and keep you both appraised more often of what I See.”

“I hope your sleep is not too disturbed this evening Imogen,” Asterin said as the brunette nodded goodnight to them and started for the door. She paused, her hand on the knob before looking back at them with a slightly lighter expression on her face. “It might be of interest to know that our newly acquired Witchling is also amongst that group whose fates are entwined. Little Elide Lochan is a great deal more than she seems and even she has no idea of the power and influence she can wield.”

Asterin chuckled and even Sorrel looked somewhat amused. “Given she managed to not only weather, but somehow tame Manon’s temper in a single night, I’m not surprised one bit. I’ll be sure to have one of us keeping watch on her at all times though.” Imogen nodded in approval and then bid them goodnight.

Finally alone, both witches relaxed completely as Sorrel sat next to Asterin, who leaned into her solid frame and sighed. “That went pretty well, all things considered. At least everyone is back on task and we have a clearer picture of things now.”

Sorrell hummed and wrapped an arm around Asterin’s waist, her lips lifting a bit as a blonde head dropped onto her shoulder to rest. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, both lost in their thoughts until they heard a familiar wyvern call from outside. The new Second sighed. “I should return to my room tonight,” she said reluctantly. “Manon’s had a few days to calm down, but she had a meeting earlier with the Duke and will likely want to discuss things.”

Asterin sighed in resignation, but knew it was for the best right now that she and Manon continued to avoid each other while they could. “Good luck with that,” she teased wryly, but then she pulled Sorrel’s face down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “I’ll miss you though. I’ve gotten quite used to sharing my bed with you Sorrel Blackbeak,” she declared afterwards with an entirely different kind of teasing dancing in her eyes.

And Sorrel felt her insides melt a bit at that tone and look. “And I, you, Sunflower,” she whispered back before she kissed Asterin back as fiercely as she dared, given Asterin’s still recovering injuries.

When she pulled back, both of them panting slightly, Asterin marveled at the happiness that radiated from the normally collected witch. A happiness that _she_ was the cause of, and one that had slowly been filling the aching void in her heart from her now deceased hunter. He would always hold a special place in her heart because he had been her first love and he had given her a precious and rare gift - even if it never came to fruition. She would always cherish those memories. But Sorrel was here and had been here for Asterin through the lowest point in her life. Never judging. Never wavering. Sorrel’s love was truly unconditional and Asterin sometimes wondered if she deserved such devotion. Seeing such uninhibited emotions on Sorrel face, made Asterin vow to herself that she would do whatever it took to keep seeing that happiness on Sorrel’s face because Sorrel deserved it and Asterin reveled in it.

A returning smile of her own lifted her battered lips, and Asterin pressed her forehead to her lover’s. “It’s a bit of a relief the others know or at least acknowledge what has been between us. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing if Manon knows too.”

Sorrel blinked and pulled back a bit, her eyes searching Asterin’s. The blonde watched as Sorrel swallowed hard, a look of hopeful hesitance on her face. “You truly would not mind open acknowledging…this?”

It was the most vulnerable Asterin had ever seen Sorrel and her heart felt full at the trust she was being shown right now. “I truly wouldn’t not mind if everyone knew that we are in a relationship, my love,” she answered with a soft smile of her own, as she reached up to cup Sorrel’s cheek. And then Sorrel was leaning in again and kissing her deeply and Asterin felt a single tear land on her cheek. But Sorrel was laughing against her lips, and it was a carefree sound and it brought tears to Asterin’s eyes as well.

“Soon,” Sorrel murmured against her lips, and Asterin was honestly a little relieved by that. She knew the others wouldn’t say anything to Manon unless she directly asked. For now they could enjoy a little more time together without worrying about Manon’s reaction to the news or possible interference.

“Soon,” she agreed before they lost themselves in each other for a short while longer before Sorrel had to leave for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Manon and the Thirteen are sent with Kaltain on the mission to massacre the nearby village, Manon needs to take her mind off her problems for awhile. Who better to help do that than Elide and her many hidden talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for delay of update. I have been in Nyquil coma since Friday and today was the first time I was clear-headed enough to get out this bit and kinda sorta edit it. Sorry if it's a bit rough and hopefully not too terribly OOC.

Manon stormed out of the debriefing with the Duke, Sorrel close on her heels and Vesta joining her from where she’d been posted just outside the door. The three witches stalked through the halls, servants and soldiers alike, scrambling out of their way as they took in their blood soaked clothing, iron on full display, and deadly expression in their black and gold eyes. None of them spoke until they reached Manon’s quarters and she bade them to enter with her.

Once inside, all three relaxed marginally, but there was still a thick tension in the air that could not be broken. The heir moved to her table and poured herself a cup of wine, not bothering to offer any to her Second or Third. Silence reigned as she downed half the cup in one go, before refilling her cup and slamming the jug back onto the table. “That wholesale slaughter wasn’t just a test run. It was a message. To me….to us,” she ground out as she turned to face Sorrel and Vesta.

“I agree,” Sorrel said grimly, her fist tightening on the pommel of her sword. “Especially given what he said just now.”

Vesta looked between them. “What?”

“He’s been pushing for another coven. Now he is demanding one. A Blackbeak. No exceptions,” Manon growled out in frustration.

Vesta stiffened and Manon did not miss the redhead’s glance towards Sorrel, but her Second kept her focus on Manon. “What do you intend to do?”

“This morning after my first meeting where he made his intentions clear, I dispatched Kirin from Solina’s coven, with a letter to the Matron. She has the fastest mount outside of ours and can be to the Gap and back inside of a week.”

“In the meantime?” Sorrel pushed.

“In the meantime, no witch wanders alone, all Clans are to double up on guard to their sections at night, and a headcount is to be taken at breakfast and dinner until I give notice otherwise. Lead covens will assign the rotation schedules and make sure everyone receives a proper amount of rest. Everyone is to be on alert and I am to be notified immediately if anyone goes missing. If I am not available one fo you will handle it. Investigate only to the furthest extent possible but take no action.”

Sorrel nodded. “Vesta and I shall see to the Blackbeaks and I will spread the word to the Yellowlegs and the Bluebloods. Are we to inform them why?”

“No. For now there is nothing we can do for the Yellowlegs until I have permission from the Matron to break this alliance and seek retaliation. Informing the others will only make the lesser covens hysterical and the disciplined ones bloodthirsty. We have enough on our plates without adding that to the mix.”

“Wing Leader,” Vesta began in a quiet voice that shook with controlled anger. “They have a right to know what is happening to their sisters,” she insisted.

It was the confirmation that Manon needed that Sorrel and Asterin had told the others what Elide had discovered. She sent a glare Sorrel’s way, but her Second just shrugged, her arms crossed. “You said not to share it with the other covens. You said nothing about our own. Besides, they all knew what your assignment for the Witchling was, and the rumors about the state she was found in afterwards was confirmation enough that some bad shit was happening,” she answered bluntly.

Manon ground her teeth but turned back to Vesta, and forced herself to exhale and calm some. She didn’t need to be picking more fights with her own coven right now. She invited them in to discuss this and to seek their input. “I realize they deserve to know and I will be more than happy to not only tell them but assist them in getting their due vengeance. But we have to bide our time Vesta, and we cannot go against the Matron’s plans. You saw what happened in that village today. Not even the Yellowlegs have partaken in a wholesale slaughter so cruel and careless. If I turn on Perrington now, we will not have the backing of the Matrons and he will unleash his monsters on us all. After today, even I am not arrogant enough to claim we could easily beat them all. We need intel, and we need to know how to defend ourselves from these creatures. So for now we bide our time and we wait on the Matron.”

She could tell neither witch was satisfied with that answer, but Manon could care less. _She_ wasn’t happy about it either, but her hands were tied and right now her biggest challenge was keeping the witches under her command safe and out of Perrington’s clutches. It was difficult enough to do when everyone was on edge and ready to claw each other to death over the slightest perceived insult. She needed her coven to keep it together and to help the others keep it together. Panic and fear would not do them any good right now. Thankfully, they both nodded in obedience to her order and the Wing Leader felt a fraction of the weight lift off her shoulders.

“In other matters, Asterin looked and fought like shit today. Don’t think I didn’t notice the two of you keeping close and covering for her poor defense. I need every witch that rides mission at one hundred percent. So tell her she either sucks it up and pretend she’s worthy of this coven, or she remains behind on witchling sitting duty until she can,” the Wing Leader sneered.

“Yes, Wing Leader,” Sorrel said without any emotion.

Manon watched her carefully, but after a minute turned away and focused on the unlit hearth as she savored her wine, noting that once again Elide had somehow managed to acquire more of her favorite despite it being rare. “I am going to wash off this human reek and then I am going to go clear the stench from nose. See that my orders are passed on.”

“What about the Shadows? Do you want them paired at all times now as well or do you feel they will be ok continuing as they have?”

It was a very good question and it gave Manon pause as she thought about it. “I trust their judgement,” Manon began, as she turned back to her Second. “However, if they decide they want to go sneaking into the more unsavory parts of this castle they will not do it alone unless one of us three have been informed of their intentions should they turn up missing. Also, Perrington’s orders still hold, and no one is to even attempt to go near those dungeons. Not until I’ve conferred with my grandmother and had time to consider how to proceed.”

“Understood, Manon. I’ll be sure to make that clear to everyone,” Sorrel said with enough agreement in her tone that Manon felt herself relax a bit more. “The evening is yours then,” she dismissed.

Once she was left alone, Manon sighed heavily and ran a hand through her white locks. Goddess, but this was getting tedious. For the thousandth time she wondered why her grandmother, and the other matrons for that matter, would choose to side with any of these mortal pigs. Granted, they were promised and given the chance to ride the skies once more. But was this all really worth the price of their souls? Because she doubted the Blueblood Matron especially, would be anywhere near okay with what Elide had discovered. Manon may not have as close a relationship with the Three Faced Goddess that any of the Bluebloods did, but even she acknowledged that whatever was happening in those dungeons was an unholy affront to just about any deity. She was sure that if they kept on this path, the Goddess would seek to punish them all.

==^==

Manon paused in the shadows of the doorway into the Aerie and silently stared at the sight before her. Thirteen wyverns were huddled around a solitary giggling figure, as she reached into a large basket at her feet over and over, pulling out morsels of fresh food and hand feeding them to each of them and then stroking their massive scaly heads after they had gently accepted the offered gift. They would nudge her gently from different sides at times, some with clear affection though none were ever the slightest bit rough with her. Narene even leaned in to lick Elide’s cheek, causing her to squeal a bit in surprise and then laugh freely as she reached out to hug her cousin’s mount. That sound stirred something in Manon and she was transfixed by it all. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Narene’s gaze fell on Manon and she immediately went on the defensive, her head rearing back even as she protectively curled her body around Elide. Abraxos turned his head and a massive eye was cocked upwards in her direction, though he remained relaxed in the presence of his rider. The other wyverns sensed the change along with the nearly empty basket and moved off to their respective nests with what almost looked like dejection.

Manon snorted at this and found herself chuckling. “Relax you overgrown mother hen,” she said in a clam voice to Narene as she moved forward at a sedate pace. “I’m not going to hurt or scold her to stop glaring at me,” she said with a bit more firmness in her voice and after a moment longer the female did as she was told and relaxed, though she did nudge Elide gently in the back once more and huffed out a breath that messed her hair a bit and caused the raven haired woman to giggle again. Manon found herself staring at Elide for a moment, realizing there were some startling changes in her appearance today. For one, her clothing seemed less…..servant like. The shirt was of a slightly finer quality and most definitely tighter. The laces in the front were done in such a fashion that it allowed a tiny bit of cleavage of normally well hidden full breasts to show. Her hair was down, though she did have the front edges of it stylishly tied back to help keep it out of her face while she worked, and…..was she wearing the slightest bit of silver shading around her eyes? The entire visual along with the almost coy expression on the woman’s face as she absently petted Narene’s snout, which remained at her shoulder, was stunning to say the least. Manon found herself forgetting the stresses and worries for the day as she allowed herself to enjoy this moment. This was a game she enjoyed playing, and it had been decades since she’d found someone worthy of more than just passing interest or attention.

“I see you’ve been getting pointers from the scullery maids,” she smirked as she continued to look Elide over carefully, her gaze and tone appreciative. Elide blushed, but she gave Manon a coquettish smile even as she ducked her head just so while still retaining eye contact with the white haired witch.

Manon couldn’t help it. She laughed in full delight, once more amazed at this young woman’s capabilities. Her laughing was nearly cut short by the full and bright smile that filled Elide’s features at her laugh, but Manon continued to allow herself this moment to be free. “Goddess, Witchling, you truly have a dangerous gift and I don’t think you fully realize the potential of it yet.”

At this Elide frowned. “Dangerous? How?”

Manon gestured around to the Aerie. “You literally had thirteen wyverns who have all eaten at least one handler each in the past, eating out of the palm of your hand and allowing you to touch them freely. And this one here can be the bitchiest of them all,” she said incredulously as she gestured to Narene who just huffed and glared.

Elide patted the wyvern comfortingly as she grinned up at the blue beast. “You just need to figure out what their weakness is. And it just so happens that all wyverns happen to have a bit of a sweet tooth,” she said as she pulled out what Manon now recognized as a candied apple and held it up for Narene to pluck from her open hand.

Manon groaned at this and looked the group over. “You are all spoiled,” she declared, but there was no hostility in her voice and Abroxos craned his head forward to butt her hand gently. “You most of all,” she told her mount with affection warming her voice as he purred under her now stroking fingers. Turning back to Elide she smirked once more. “I don’t think even the breeders are aware of this affinity of theirs Elide and yet, you somehow managed to not only figure it out, but have the courage to test your theory. If you can get a wyvern to eat from the palm of your hand, imagine what else you could do with enough time and incentive. You are cunning Elide Lochan and I have admired that from a start. Continue to hone this skill and you will indeed go far Witchling.”

Elide blushed once more under the praise and this time it wasn’t an act or part of any game and Manon found herself intrigued by the turn of events this evening. She decided to roll with it. Looking Elide over carefully once more she decided the witchling was closest in size to Thea. She pointed to one of the gear chests along a nearby wall. “Dig out the spare leathers in that chest there and bring them here,” she ordered as she moved over to grab Abraxos’ saddle and other riding accoutrements. While Elide did as she was bade, Manon deftly saddled her mount up, who seemed to almost be smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t be an ass,” she warned him with no malice whatsoever, as an iron tipped nail poked him in his side.

He gave a playful snap in her direction, but his massive teeth came nowhere near her flesh. She mock glared, he thumped his tail, and off to one side Elide gave a strangled sound as she tried to keep her laughter in check. Manon turned her glare on Elide, but the raven-haired woman just grinned back. “They are fascinating beings,” she said with a large amount of awe and reverence in her voice. “Do you think they are fully sentient….like us?” she asked, her gaze fixed on Abraxos who was returning her inspection.

“The breeders and trainers told us they weren’t,” Manon began as she looked back at the wyvern that had saved her life in that pit….that she had felt an instant connection with. “But I do not believe I would be the only witch to disagree with that. A know of many that share a strong bond with their mounts and one who once indicated she could clearly communicate with hers. I thought she was crazy at first, but after what happened during the challenge for command, I don’t doubt she was right,” Manon finished quietly as she thought about Keelie’s valiant fight in her dying moments to save her rider. The love, devotion, and connection that had to have existed for her to make such an effort.

Elide turned to look at Manon, sensing the regret and…almost sadness in her tone. “What happened?”

“The Yellowlegs bitch of an Heir broke the rules trying to win and set her wyvern upon the Blueblood heir to kill. The games were just to establish dominance and title of Wing Leader and no fatal blows were to be struck. Petra Blueblood’s mount received a fatal injury in midair and Petra lost consciousness. But Keelie fought like I have never seen before to give her rider just enough of a chance for Abraxos and I to reach her and save Petra. In those final moments, when I looked into Keelie’s desperate and grateful eyes I knew that Petra was right. It was one of the most noble sacrifices I have ever witnessed.”

“What happened to the other heir?”

“The lying cunt said it was an accident and Petra was too comatose with grief afterwards to dispute it. Iskra and I already had a violent history and it was not my place to take Petra’s vengeance so I remained silent on the matter. Should she ever ask for my help in that however, I will gladly lend her my support.” There was a small pause in conversation as Elide mulled over the information. Her lips lifted in what could only be described as a devious smirk.

“And despite all that, you still won the title.”

“I absolutely did,” purred in satisfaction. “I do think some of the wyverns have higher intelligence than others, much like any creature mortal or immortal I suppose,” she continued. “But I would not discount that a fair number of them like Abraxos, at least border on full sentience like us. He may try to hide it at times, but I know the runty bastard comprehends what I say.”

Abraxos reared his head back and actually managed to look affronted as his tail thumped once more. Nearby, Narene made a chuffing sound that sounded a lot like laughter. Manon smirked at them both and then quirked an eyebrow at Elide. “Case and point,” she said with an elegant gesture to her disgruntled looking wyvern. “Oh stop pouting you overgrown lizard. You just got unsanctioned sweets and I actually gave your intelligence a compliment.”

Abraxos narrowed his eyes but then with a sniff and a raise of his snout he settled back into position for her to finish securing his trappings. Once that was done Manon took the clothes from Elide and set them off to the side. “Sit, feet in front and spread as wide as the chains allow.”

At this Elide hesitated, unsure of what was happening, especially when Manon drew Wind Cleaver. But the white haired witch rolled her eyes and pointed to the floor. “Come on Witchling I haven’t got all night. If you want to feel what it’s like to have the wind in your face like a true witch then those chains need to be separated.

“W-What?!” Elide gasped even as she began the awkward process of settling on the floor. “B-but my uncle.”

“Will never know because we will visit the smith before returning to the Keep and he can fix the broken link. Man had been muted so you don’t have to worry about him talking either,” Manon explained as Elide got into position and she lifted her sword. “Now….don’t move,” she grinned at the slightly terrified looking woman before bringing her blade down on the sturdy links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I suck for leaving it there. I will try not to leave you guys hanging for long as I continue recouping from my cold and catch up on work. But I promise some Malide buildup will be next! Thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Malide begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but work has been busy and I have been dying to get this out. So, instead of waiting until I had the whole damn thing written, I decided to get out the first half of the scene/evening because...well you'll see. I hope this keeps y'all happy for a little while until I can finish out the second half of this scene/evening. Thanks again everyone for the bookmarks, kudos, comments and hits!

Under the glow of a nearly full moon, Manon Blackbeak skillfully guided Abraxos along the ever changing landscape that surrounded Morath with one hand, while her body and other arm were wrapped protectively around the smaller one seated in front of her.  Through the hand she had pressed against Elide’s stomach, she could feel the gasping breaths the younger woman was taking, and the wind carried the salt of the tears that escaped the protective goggles she was wearing. Manon could only imagine the emotions that were likely raging through the witchling, having spent most of her life in captivity and now having a taste of what true freedom felt like. For the first time in her very long life, the Blackbeak Heir felt such a powerful need to protect rise up within her, that it left her nearly breathless as well. She pulled Elide tighter against her body, her head dropping to nuzzle briefly against the younger woman’s in an attempt to comfort. The seemingly instinctive move startled the witch, but as she felt Elide hiccup one final time and then relax back against her, Manon was simply left to wonder where the hell _that_ came from.

As the moon crawled higher into the night sky and they danced with the currents, the Wing Leader allowed Abraxos free reign, knowing her beast would be gentle with his extra passenger. Manon then allowed herself to lose track of time as her senses became hyper-focused on the woman in her arms and struggled with the depth of the feelings that were rearing up with primal fierceness. She was helpless to push down the growl that rumbled up her chest and past her lips. Though the wind carried the low sound away, she felt Elide shudder at the vibrations and sink further into her body. With an almost predatory smirk, Manon bent her head once more and nuzzled into the space just below a delicate ear and emitted a second sound that was more purr than growl, causing Elide to gasp in surprise and growing arousal. Manon’s fingers flexed against a taut stomach, and as her lungs greedily drew in deeper breaths of Elide’s scent, the witch felt her control begin to spiral.

“Land,” she ordered Abraxos, even as Elide tilted her head to one side, her eyes half closing as Manon’s lips continued to brush along the sensitive skin of her neck.

The witch could smell and feel the fresh young blood rushing along just beneath the surface and oh how she wanted to have another taste of that intoxicating mix of human, witch and something else entirely unknown to Manon. Her jaw parted, iron teeth slid out ever so slightly, and she scraped them lightly against that delicate flesh, reveling in the whimper that rushed past her ears and the way Elide shuddered in anticipation even as she offered more of herself to Manon’s explorations. Abraxos was circling over a flower covered valley, but paused to glare at Manon over his shoulder. She flashed him an iron filled grin and he growled slightly, not amused with the antics taking place in his saddle, but went back to landing as quickly and smoothly as possible. In the meantime, Manon’s hand slid slowly up Elide’s stomach, between heaving full breasts, until it was gently cupping her delicate chin and guided it so Elide was looking at her.

Behind the goggles, Elide’s eyes were half lidded with pleasure, but also tinged with a bit of fear and a lot of vulnerability. And just like that, that overwhelming need to protect settled Manon’s burning lust into something more manageable as she relaxed her hold on the other woman even as her iron retracted and her grin now took on a softer look. “Enjoying yourself so far Witchling?”

Elide looked startled by the question at first but then gave one of her rare but genuine smiles as she nodded shyly. “This is all just so…incredible,” she exhaled as she took one last look around before Abraxos came in for a gentle landing.

“The flying or the foreplay?” Manon purred into Elide’s ear.

The bright moonlight did little to hide Elide’s full blush, but she did not shy away from the question as she turned as much as her leg would allow in the saddle and looked up at Manon, answering with a decisive, “Both.”  One hand was already removing her goggles, the other hesitantly reaching for Manon’s face. Once more Manon found herself enthralled by Elide’s boldness and when the raven-haired woman halted just before she touched pale skin, Manon rewarded her by leaning fully into the touch. “And is it all living up to your expectations so far?” she inquired lowly, as she leaned her head down further until they were breathing the same air.

She watched as Elide’s eyes dipped to her lips, wet her own, and then looked back up into Manon’s burning golden gaze. “More than,” Elide whispered shakily, her fingers sliding along Manon’s cheek and up into white hair.

Her control finally snapping a bit, Manon finished closing the distance and claimed Elide’s lips with her own. The older witch was not a gentle being by any means, but for Elide, she found the willpower to bring her desire in check as she guided the younger woman through her first kiss. As in all things so far, Elide was a quick study and the kiss rapidly turned passionate and deep. An annoyed grunt and shifting from Abraxos finally broke them apart. Once Manon had caught her breath somewhat, she laughed at her wyvern from where she was resting her head on Elide’s shoulder, her arm still holding the Witchling against her.  “Oh stop being such a prude. I know for a fact Thea and Kaya have fucked midair and I don’t see their mounts whining about it. We’re just having a little fun.”

Abraxos looked unimpressed and Elide giggled. Manon rolled her eyes at her beast. “Fine,” she exhaled in mock long-suffering as she unbuckled the harness and dismounted. She noted that he had shifted so that Elide’s good leg was as close to the ground as he could get her, and she gave him an approving pat to his hide before reaching up to help the raven-haired woman down. “Go sniff some flowers,” she grumbled towards him as she kept a hold on Elide who was now looking up at her with fresh hesitance under the warring desire. Abraxos happily slunk away towards a patch of his favorite flowers, and ungracefully plopped down in their midst and indeed began sniffing away.

In the peace of the night, Manon took a moment to truly appreciate Elide in her truest self right then: Black hair shimmering like ink under the moonlight, the riding leathers hugging her in all the right places and showing off curves and attributes that she normally kept hidden, the way her dark eyes had turned to almost glittering obsidian and threatened to swallow Manon whole with the depth of emotions that shone out from them. Even things like the scars, the callouses, and the extra muscle due to hard work and hard pain, called out to the witch. She trembled with the desire to take what she wanted like she normally would. But in this, she would not.

Not with Elide.

Which completely confounded her and she groaned as she took a step back and ran both hands down her face. “Goddess but you are such a temptation.”

When she looked back up, Elide was looking confused and unsure, her shoulders curling inwards. “Have- have I done something wrong?”

Manon laughed wryly at that. “No Witchling you-“

“Stop calling me that. It makes me sound like a child. I am not a child,” Elide demanded.

Manon’s eyes widened at the interruption and then a full laugh escaped her once more. “Oh Elide, trust me. I am well aware you are not a child,” she said with a hungry rake of her eyes over Elide’s figure. She couldn’t help but grin as Elide preened over the look and wondered where she’d learned _that_ particular move from. “It is said with fondness on my behalf, and also as a reminder when in mixed company, that you are one of ours.”

Elide sighed, relenting on the subject. “If I have done nothing wrong why have you removed yourself from my space? Isn’t this what you want?”

“I must admit that even now I am caught off guard with how blunt you can be. I like it,” she said with a saucy wink. “But to answer your question. It is very much what I would like. But you, my Witchling are just figuring things out. And if we are being blunt and honest, I do not wish to push this or rush things with you. I find myself….caring about you more than I normally would with a chosen lover. You have had so little choice in your life and I will not take this away from you either Elide Lochan. I will not pressure you into something you are not quite ready for.”

Elide felt her breath catch at that as tears once more formed in her eyes. “You….you aren’t upset?” she asked, astounded that this fierce, and sometimes cruel, warrior would afford her such a courtesy in a world where little of that seemed to exist anymore.

An almost kind expression softened Manon’s features and she moved back into Elide’s space as she cupped her face. “No Elide. Not even disappointed. Do I desire you? Clearly, yes. But I will only take what you freely give and when you are ready to give it. Until then, I am more than happy to be distracted by this game as you figure things out.”

Elide shivered once more at both the thought and the tone. But doubt and guilt pulled at her. “And if I leave?” she asked quietly.

Manon sighed and stepped back, her hand sliding back to her side. “Then I shall miss this. But I understand you must do what you need to in order to survive. Especially from whatever your Uncle had plans for.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Elide began, relieved by that answer, and feeling Manon deserved a bit of hopefulness as well. “I’m seriously considering not leaving on the next wagon I can escape in.”

Manon’s lips ticked upwards at this. “Oh?” she asked, intrigue coloring her tone.

Elide felt the lightness return to their conversation and she grinned playfully. “Well, it seems I have these terrifying witches who like to follow me around and make sure my uncle doesn’t bother me too much and there’s this really beautiful one that seems to have taken a special interest in me. She’s been teaching me about a whole new world of possibilities and let’s just say, I’m personally invested in learning a great deal more.”

Manon stepped back into Elide’s space. “Really?” she purred, drawing the word out.

Elide gave her a coy look, and Manon was once again astounded how much this woman could pick up in such a short time. A nervous finger reached out and hooked into Manon’s belt, and she let herself be drawn forward, enjoying this game very much right now. “Mmmhmm,” Elide hummed, her gaze fixed on Manon’s mouth once more. “In fact, if she wouldn’t mind terribly, I was enjoying one of my first lessons earlier and wouldn’t mind practicing that again.”

Manon was all too happy to comply.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide continues and Elide has a startling introduction to the mute Armourer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Malide for y'all. Also, I just really liked the armourer even though his role was so brief in the books. But he and Manon had a grudging kind of respect for each other despite their circumstances and I wanted to give him just a little more backstory that could lead to another thread in the web of fate that ties all of them together. Enjoy!

For the first time in nearly a decade, Elide Lochan was genuinely happy. She knew this feeling of utter peace and contentment was fleeting, but she reveled in it as much as she basked in the heat of the soft body that was pressed firmly against her own and the strong arms that were wrapped protectively around her. That heat surrounded and seeped into her, keeping the chill of the night air at bay, and stirring an unfamiliar heat low in her stomach. Closing her eyes, Elide nearly gasped as a strong wave of newly discovered desire washed over her once more, and she shifted in her seat, unconsciously gripping the pommel tighter as she leaned further into Manon. Behind her eyelids, she kept reliving the past couple of hours in which she and the Wing Leader had traded increasingly passionate kisses and stories of their lives prior to Morath.

Her skin still tingled where iron teeth, insistent lips, and calloused hands had teased. A thigh between her own as they had reclined amongst the grass and flowers, had left her wet and aching for something she was only just starting to grasp. If she wasn’t so currently aroused, Elide would be thoroughly embarrassed by the condition she was leaving Thea’s spare riding gear in. Granted, Manon had already had to judiciously alter the legs with her knife so that Elide could get them on over her shackles, but this was an entirely different matter. With her body humming in pleasure however, she couldn’t be bothered to care just yet. Opening her eyes once more, Elide continued to relax against Manon, trying to savor every last bit of this moment even as Morath came into view in the distance. She continued to let her mind wander, even though a part of her knew she should be taking in the landscape more carefully for when….if she escaped. Oddly enough, she hadn’t been lying to Manon when she’d said she had been re-thinking her decision to run. She knew that she would likely have to leave at least some point in the future. But with Manon and the Thirteen keeping a close eye on her after laying claim on her, perhaps she could give this more time. It would certainly allow her time to gather what she needed. She also knew that what they needed most right now was information and Elide knew that not only _could_ she help them with that, she actually _wanted_ to.

Which made her realize just how deep in she was getting with the witches and Manon in particular. Sure, her always curious and ever observant nature would have eventually led her down this path of exploration – just not quite like this. After the devastating loss of everyone that she loved and cared for at such a tender age, Elide had refused to trust anyone aside from Finnula. Yet here she was, ready to take risks for a group of witches that were working for the man who had been responsible for the butchering of her people and her family. She couldn’t help wonder what Aelin would think or say if she was still alive and out there. Elide had to hope that she was, and that Aelin was biding her time and would approve of Elide trying to foster any kind of alliance no matter how unlikely. And Elide knew that it was only a matter of time before Manon and the Thirteen broke rank. She just hoped that they would have enough influence to bring even half of the aerial host with them when they did.

As Morath loomed in front of them, Elide felt the weight of her position settle on her once more, and she couldn’t help but deflate a bit as they landed on the fields amidst the Duke’s primary army. Manon silently hopped down and then waited until Abraxos had shifted lower before aiding Elide off the wyvern. The Wing Leader kept her pace slow, and her hand on the small of Elide’s back as she steered the smaller woman through the crowds that were gathered around various campfires sharing drinks and stories. Their eyes would track the beauties in their midst until they caught a glint of the iron that Manon started to display and the death glare that quickly affixed itself to her face whenever anyone looked at Elide too long. Following Manon’s lead, Elide forced herself to keep her shoulders squared, her head high, reduce her limp as much as possible, and an impassive look on her face no matter how much the eyes that tracked them made her skin crawl.

Manon apparently approved of this tactic, because she leaned in closed and murmured her approval in Elide’s ear, causing the crawling feelings to dissolve into pleasant tingles once more. They approached a large tent structure that appeared to be more permanent that most around it and the loud clanging that resounded through the area surrounding it along with the black smoke that billowed from the carefully constructed vents in its roof, indicated this was the blacksmith. And just like that, Elide felt the last remaining bits of peace and happiness slip away as she realized the reason for their stop here before returning to the Keep. As they stopped in front of the workbenches that held various wares out front, Manon said nothing, but Elide noted that the witch seemed as reluctant and unhappy about this as well.

A young man of apprentice age looked up from where he was working on mending a chainmail shirt as he sensed their presence and his eyes widened substantially as he scrambled to his feet, gave a hasty bow and muttered “My Lady” before rushing off to fetch the smith. The large man exited a few moments later, sweat and grime dotting every inch of exposed skin, and he frowned slightly at Manon. He held up two fingers and gave her a confused look.

Manon shook her head. “I know the new gear won’t be ready for another couple of days. By the way, I thought you should know the armor you crafted for Abraxos worked excellently today on the task the Duke sent us out on. Do you think you and can begin making similar armor for the rest of my coven soon?”

The burly man stopped frowning and looked pleased at this news and nodded emphatically. He pointed towards the wing that was the Duke’s known residence, then at himself and then at Manon before sketching a deep bow. Beside Manon, Elide watched in fascination at this man’s ability to communicate despite being muted. “He is at your service per the Duke’s order,” she murmured quietly, and then blushed when the large man apparently heard and winked at her as he stood and nodded in approval.

Manon quirked an eyebrow at Elide, not at all surprised that the Witchling had understood so much with only a few gestures. She’d seen even some within her own coven struggle to communicate with the smith and had outright snickered when she’d heard that hotheaded Vesta had finally given up and would only visit the man if Ghislaine or Thea were present. Returning her attention to the smith, she began querying as to how long it might take for him to be able to fully outfit her entire coven with the better gear, and if there might be anything they could do to speed up that process. With Elide’s help, and a few roughly scribbled words and pictures, Manon had a list of the tools and materials it appeared he lacked that could expedite the process, along with the need for another set of hands.

“I have never worked a forge of course, but my needlework is excellent and I have worked with leather in the past. It would help free up your apprentice to assist you in the metal work,” Elide offered. It would be a miserable hike from the Keep to the here, but it would get her out of the Keep proper and drastically reduce her chances of coming across her uncle.

Manon nodded. “Despite her leg, she doesn’t shy away from the hard work, and pays attention to the detail.” The smith frowned and leaned over to look at Elide’s legs and she forced herself not to shift under his scrutiny as he took in the separated shackles, the outline of the warped skin and bone beneath the adjusted pants she wore, and the way she kept her weight off the leg. As he looked up once more he fixed Manon with what almost looked like a stern glare. She laughed at him, incredulous that Elide seemed to evoke this kind of reaction from nearly everyone that met her. “Stop glaring, she’s not my slave.”

His eyes narrowed and Elide sighed. She may be crippled and she may be under her uncle’s thumb, but she had lasted this long and she would last longer because she knew how to play things smart. She wasn’t a damsel in distress and even good intentions got tiring after awhile. “She’s right. My uncle is Lord Vernon of Perranth and he stripped me of my title and claim and keeps me like this because he is a coward and a leech. Manon has allotted me as much freedom as she can in this place and I appreciate what she has done for me.”

The smith’s eyes widened and he instantly bowed low and then gestured wildly for her to stay put as he rushed deeper into his workspace and then came back out hauling the apprentice with him. He gestured for Elide to repeat what she had just said to the boy. When Elide did, the boy’s eyes widened as well and he grinned up at his master who was now gesturing between himself and the boy and another few hand signals that indicated a more complex form of communication between them. The boy turned to Elide, beaming and then bowed deeply as well.

“Lady Lochan, Master Olstein of Perranth wishes to convey that it is an honor for both of us to meet the rightful Heir of Perranth,” he said breathlessly as Olstein bowed low once more.

“Master Olstein,” Elide gasped, staggering as her good leg threatened to buckle under her before Manon’s quick reflexes steadied her.

“You, know each other?” she asked slowly, her eyes flashing quickly between the two, her senses and body on high alert, and also taking in their surroundings as the exchange had seemed to catch the interest of a few others around them. She spun and snarled at those who were on the verge of staring, her iron making a quick appearance and causing anyone vaguely interested in their business to hastily keep moving on.

When she looked back, everyone was upright and their composures regained, but both Master and Apprentice were staring at Elide with something close to hope and a great deal of respect and awe. Elide was staring back at the Master with an equal amount of respect and awe. “I believe we only met once, briefly when I was very young. But Master Olstein was my father’s personal Armourer and one of the finest metalworkers in all of Terrasen. You used to make beautiful trinkets for my father for me, and you even crafted that tiny little coronet for the Princess on her last birthday before the fall. It looked like fire spun in gold and was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. How are you still alive? Given everyone thought your skill was tied to some kind of magical abilities, I would have thought my uncle would have had you killed the minute he usurped my father’s title.”

The smith, Olstien it seemed his name was, just flashed a wicked grin and winked. But the apprentice answered for him. “Vernon may be a coward,” he said quietly and with no little amount is disgust, “But he isn’t stupid. He realized he would need to have more than just bootlicking skills if he was to prove useful to the King of Adarlan. So he cut out my uncle’s tongue, subjected him to a months of imprisonment and torture for show and then declared that they had all been rumors and that my uncle’s skill was just pure talent and it would be a waste to kill the best metalworker in both our kingdoms.”

“Watch your tongue boy or you may just find yourself in a similar state. Do not forget who I am and who I work for,” Manon growled at the teen, her iron teeth flashing in his face. Beside her Elide stiffened and she watched as Olstien did as well, his hand instinctively reaching for his table. Her knife was out and slammed onto the table between his splayed fingers before anyone could blink and everyone froze.

“Master Olstein, I appreciate and respect both your skill and your acknowledgement of Lady Lochan. However, you are all damned fools to not remember your place here. I am the Wing Leader of an aerial legion under the command of the King that would have all of you killed without a moment’s hesitation if he’d been witness to what just happened here. These men are _his_ men and they will not hesitate to turn on any of you if they think it might gain them something,” she hissed lowly at them. She looked at Elide who had paled considerably. “This does not happen again. With anyone. If I see one more person bow before you, I will bring them to the Duke myself. I will not have my position compromised further. Am I understood?”

Thoroughly chastised, Elide looked at the ground and nodded. “Yes, Wing Leader,” she answered meekly. For once, it wasn’t an act.

Looking back at the Master and Apprentice, she noted that the boy looked sufficiently terrified and the smith was several shades paler as well, but looked properly submissive. He looked Manon in the eye as he nodded deeply in understanding, remorse and gratitude in his gaze as he fully understood what she was risking by not reporting them immediately. The teen stammered profuse apologies, ducking lowly to the Wing Leader who finally withdrew her knife, sheathed it and nodded. “Her shackles are why we are here. They need repairing before I take her back into the Keep.”

He gestured to the pants Elide was wearing and Manon pulled off the small satchel she’d been carrying and handed it off to Elide. “Go get changed in the back while I have a word with Olstein about you assisting him,” she ordered without breaking her gaze from the older man’s.

Elide limped around the tables and towards the back and Olstein waved his nephew off. The boy sketched another hasty bow and then fled the tent entirely. Manon waited a few more heartbeats before she splayed her fingers across the surface of the table, iron nails fully out, and leaned into Olstein’s space. To his credit, he swallowed once, but held both her gaze and his ground. Good. The man was no coward.

“I am only going to say this once. No harm is to come to her while she is under your care. I don’t care what her sniveling uncle says if he comes looking for her, she is not to be left alone with him. She is now under my protection because she carries Blackbeak blood and I claim her. If he tries to come for her, you will send for me or one of my coven immediately and you will protect her with your life. Do you understand?” she growled quietly for his ears only.

He placed a solid meaty fist over his heart and bowed to her, his eyes finally dropping to the floor as he swore silently that he would. She nodded once he’d straightened, and decided to ignore the tiny smirk that seemed to be playing at the edges of his lips as he looked her over carefully and then back towards the curtained off area where Elide was changing. “You will also do nothing to bring attention to her while she is here. She may be rightful Lady of Perranth, but to everyone else here she is just another servant and that has had its usefulness. Do not jeopardize that or I will make those months of torture will seem like child’s play by the time I am finished with you.”

He nodded once, his expression somber, but his eyes sharp with understanding of what she wasn’t saying. Elide came back up front then, and Olstein moved to go fetch the required tools he’d need when Manon’s voice halted him for a moment. “Add an extra handspan to the length and use lighter material. I want to be able to pry it open if I need and not have to keep coming back here.” He nodded and continued to the back while Elide remained silent next to the Wing Leader, her expression closed off.

She remained that way for the rest of the task and all the way back to the Keep. Manon found herself growing agitated once more and as soon as she slid off Abraxos, she spun to face Elide before she could dismount. “I will not apologize for reminding all of you that I could have gutted every single one of you back there for that careless little display,” she snapped.

Elide blinked. “I don’t expect you too, Wing Leader.”

“Then why the sullen attitude?” Manon demanded. She didn’t even know why she cared so much, but it bothered her greatly that now she was getting the silent treatment from the Witchling.

Elide sighed and then moved to dismount as carefully as she could, Abraxos aiding in that, before she turned once more to face Manon. “I am not upset with you Manon,” she said softly. “I just……tonight was the first time in a decade in which I could forget for a little while that I am nothing more than a pawn in this place and that a horrible death or worse is probably waiting around just one wrong turn in this place. For a few moments I was happy and not terrified of what might be lurking in the dark, waiting for me. But what happened with Olstein, it just brought everything crashing back into reality. I am no one and yet there are people out there who would still lay down their lives for me on a false hope that I might somehow help them in return one day.”

Manon stepped forward, as she looked into Elide’s dark eyes. “You, Elide Lochan, are far from being ‘no one’. The very fact that your uncle has kept you alive and is obviously threatened by you proves that. And now you know that there are people who are still loyal to you. Should you one day find your Fire Queen, you know that there will be those who would follow you to her.”

“Shouldn’t you be considering that a threat? I mean you would lose your prized armourer to begin with,” Elide asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Manon smirked a tiny bit. “I think you are more than aware of how….displeased I am with this entire situation. If it were up to me, I would take our people and leave this entire mess and let the mortals continue on their own.” Her expression grew more serious a moment later. “However I am not blind to the evils that are being bred here and how they are becoming a threat even to our own people. However I will give you a word of caution, Witchling. While I am not burning bridges I may need later, I _will_ allow people enough rope to hang themselves by, should it become necessary to protect myself and my own.”

“I understand,” Elide answered quietly.

That seemed to end the discussion as Manon moved past her and deftly unbuckled the riding gear from where Abraxos had been patiently waiting. As she set various pieces on the floor, Elide began picking up what she could and returning it to its proper storage area, happy to note that the small bit of extra length to her shackles, allowed for her stride to be more natural. It would take a little getting used to, but it would definitely help ease the constant jarring to her bad ankle that she suffered when doing certain tasks like climbing stairs. They worked together in companionable silence as they got the wyvern settled in and fed for the night and then Elide followed Manon down to their room.

Once they were there, Elide let out a startled yelp when Manon spun around and trapped her against the door as soon as it closed behind her. She’d slammed both hands against the door on either side of Elide’s head, and her body pressed gently into the smaller woman’s, as her pale face dipped down so that her lips brushed against a delicate ear. “For the record,” she purred, “I too, enjoyed our evening, Witchling.”

Sharp teeth nipped at her ear and Elide gasped even as she felt her knees grow weak. Manon chuckled, and pulled back a bit so she could look into eyes that were so dark they were nearly a match for the raven tresses that framed them. Pleased with what she saw there, the witch pushed from the door, and began sauntering towards the washroom, her clothing falling to the floor along the way in a haphazard trail. When the door to the other room closed just as a tantalizing backside was becoming visible, Elide let out a shaky breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding and rubbed a hand down her face.

“I am _so_ fucked,” she whispered to herself, having a whole new appreciate for the term she’d heard frequently amongst the halls of Morath these past weeks.

A low laugh sounded from beyond the closed door followed by a sultry and amused “Not yet,” that left her silently groaning. _God’s damned enhanced witch senses._

Elide had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits. I honestly can't believe that in our little fandom I actually have people who really like this so much. You all make me blush and are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide has...questions. Ghislaine provides answers in the form of visual aides. Enter Thea and Kaya and a little bit of adult content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this has been such an awesome rainy weekend. I didn't have to work any overtime, I was able to finally see Glass (so amazing), I caught up on sleep!, and I managed to get two chapters out because my muse was hitting hard and I had the free time! So this chapter might get a little silly, a little fluffy, and a smidge smutty, but I hope you enjoy it.

Ghislaine Blackbeak gaped at the woman before her. “Excuse me?!” she asked, her voice travelling up an octave. She cringed at the higher note it took and looked around to make sure no one was witness to one of the Thirteen completely losing her composure in front of a mortal.

Elide’s face was burning bright, but her expression remained determined. “I wish to learn about sex.”

Ghislained blinked rapidly, trying to determine if she was still asleep, but decided that no, this was not some kind of fucked up nightmare. Elide Lochan was truly standing at her door, before dawn, asking for Ghislaine to explain sex to her. “Fuck me,” she groaned, sagging against her door and dragging a hand through her unruly morning hair in a half hearted attempt to tame it.

“That’s not exactly what I was asking for.”

And Elide looked about as startled as Ghislaine must have looked that she had actually said that. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t get much sleep last night. I don’t know w-why I said that!” she rambled looking more and more horrified.

Watching the normally calculating Elide Lochan slip into a genuinely nervous, babbling mess finally broke through Ghislaine’s shock and she let out a low chuckle and smirked at the blushing young woman. “Reeeeealllly?” she drawled out, quirking her brow in amusement. “Interesting night with the Wing Leader was it?”

Elide spluttered and blushed for a few moments more before she drew herself up and forced herself to meet Ghislaine’s gaze once more. “Can you help me or not?” she asked, equal parts humiliated and exasperated.

“Oh HELL no, Witchling. I’m sorry but you have Manon’s scent all over you- more than usual right now- and I am not going anywhere near this. My shoulder is finally starting to feel normal thank you very much,” she chuckled, trying to take the sting of rejection out of her words.

She watched Elide deflate in front of her and was about to say something more when a noise from her next door neighbors caught her sharp ears and she sent a silent word of praise to the Goddess for incredibly perfect timing. If she was going to be so startlingly awoken this early in the morning, she should at least be allowed to get some fun out of it. Looking back at Elide she straightened from where she’d been slouched against her doorframe. “On second thought, you really want to know about sex?”

Elide looked hopeful and nodded a little too eagerly that Ghislaine nearly snorted. She moved past Elide, beckoning her to follow. When they were standing outside the door just down from hers she held gave Elide a wink, held her finger to her lips and then quietly opened the door to reveal Thea and Kaya having a _very_ good morning together. They were so absorbed in each other they were also completely oblivious to the intrusion it seemed, as Elide stared with her mouth hanging open at the two witches on display.

The raven haired woman felt her face flame brighter and knew she should look away, but the scene was just so….visceral and erotic and beautiful that she couldn’t help but be transfixed as her exhausted mind struggled to process everything it was being subjected to. Kaya was fair and bore light hair that was fanned out along a pillow while the dark Thea straddled her lovers face, one hand curled into blonde hair as she bucked into whatever Kaya was doing with her mouth, while her other arm stretched back so that her fingers could bury themselves repeatedly into lover bringing her pleasure as well. Elide had overheard the quick grunts and pants that normally accompanied the quick trysts the servants tended to engage in between their duties, but this was so much…..softer in the way they moved together. Thea was gasping out loving praises to her mate and Kaya’s hands were stroking along dark skin revently, even as she moaned and gasped against her lover’s flesh. 

Elide wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but it was long enough for both witches to apparently reach mutual satisfaction, and the young woman startled as they cried out, their bodies going taut before deep seated relaxation settled over them both. Thea slid back until she was stretched out along Kaya’s body, immediately leaning in to give Kaya happy languid kisses for a few moments before she looked towards the door, and quirked an eyebrow.

“Not that the little voyeurism show just now wasn’t hot, but what gives Ghislaine?” Thea asked, still slightly breathless.

“Decided to take us up on an offer to unwind a bit after all?” Kaya giggled from beneath her lover.

Ghislaine rolled her eyes. “You two,” she muttered fondly. “No. The Witchling wanted to know about sex. I am thanking the Goddess for your insatiable libido’s right now because I think she has more than enough material to work with now and I didn’t have to do a thing.”

Thea glanced the shell-shocked looking Elide over and laughed quietly before winking at Ghislaine. She paused and shivered as Kaya ran her nails along her spine, body arching into the carress even as her neck arched to allow the blonde access to her neck. “You let us know if we can be of any further service,” she purred before gasping as sharp teeth nipped at her neck. “Now unless you want to give our poor Witchling a stroke, you should probably let us get back to it,” Thea laughed, with one final wink in their direction before she focused back on her mate and leaned in for a deep and hungry kiss as their bodies began grinding against each other.

Ghislaine chuckled and pulled the door shut, before leading a still stunned Elide back to her room. She sat the woman down in a chair, turned to stoke her fireplace to full life, and poured both of them a mug of water. Realizing she wasn’t going to get any more sleep for the day, Ghislaine moved about, shedding the shirt she’d thrown on at the knock on her door, and dressing in her leathers for the day. Elide had yet to do more than stare into the fire, but Ghislaine allowed her time to process . She set up some parchment, ink, and a pen in front of the woman and told her to practice while she went to fetch something for them to snack on until breakfast, which was still a couple hours off.

Left alone, Elide tried to lose herself in the lines and curls of the letters she’d been trying to memorize. But every time she closed her eyes to blink, all she could see was contrasting flesh melding and sliding together and the the look of pure ecstasy on Thea’s face as her and Kaya writhed  and clutched at each other. She had been aware of the basics between a man and a woman, but what she’d seen just then! She hadn’t realized how long she’d been lost in her thoughts until she was jolted into awareness by Ghislaine returning with a tray of sweet breads, tea, and fruit. Her pen scratched a line across the page and Elide exhaled in frustration. Gods. A pretty woman kisses her and she becomes like every other sex addled fool she’d encountered in this hellhole. Elide gave herself a good mental shaking, knowing that a distracted mind was a dangerous mistake in this place. Setting her pen down she turned what was probably a somewhat sullen look on Ghislaine.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind either,” she said flatly.

Ghislaine gave an unrepentant grin and shrugged. “I know. However, I was not about to go explaining the physics and details of it to you because Manon would likely kill me. Luckily for you however, Kaya and Thea are quite open in their affections and I figured it was the best practical education you could receive since the timing happened to be perfect.”

Elide’s eyebrows rose. “And you don’t think you taking me to….watch Kaya and Thea would upset Manon?!”

Ghislaine seemed to ponder this. “Maybe a little. But better them than me,” Ghislaine grinned. “She has more patience with them. Well, more like they start making out and she just walks away.”

Elide could completely imagine that in her head. She took the tea that Ghislaine passed her and stared into it between sips. “Spit it out Witchling,” Ghislaine sighed after another few minutes of drawn out silence.

“Is it always so….soft between two women?”

“Gods,” Ghislaine groaned. “You really should be talking to Manon about this Elide. But I will tell you this. Sex can be whatever you want it to be. It can be soft and meaningful, it can be playful, it can be kinky,” she said with a wink before her expression sombered a bit. “And it can be a weapon wielded by anyone to manipulate and/or violate. How you want to engage in it is entirely up to you and how deeply you want the emotional involvement to be, is between you and your partner.”

Elide nodded and reached for a sweet roll, slowly breaking it apart. Then she looked up at Ghislaine again. “So…..during sex….you can really put your mouth….there?!” she asked in an embarrassed half whisper.

“Aaaaaand we are done with questions. Sex is about exploration and figuring out what you and your partner like. Everyone has their thing that turns them on and gets them off. That’s for you and whomever you sleep with to figure out and I do not need to be a part of that. I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s Manon and if that’s the case you have nothing to worry about because from what I’ve heard she’s just as commanding in bed as she is out of it. Just talk to her Elide. Now,” she said clapping her hands together and picking up the pen and handing it back to Elide. “Let’s see how many letters you remembered.”

==^==

 

Back in their room, the two lovers collapsed against each other, their sweaty bodies still tightly entwined as they came down from their second high of the morning. Once she caught her breath somewhat, Thea leaned in for a tender kiss, smiling gently against Kaya’s lips. “Good morning,” she mumbled.

Kaya’s laughter exhaled softly against her lips. “A surprising one for sure eh?”

Thea pressed her forehead to her mates and laughed with her, both their eyes crinkling as Elide’s stunned face came to mind. “Indeed. I thought the poor thing was going to combust on the spot.”

“Mmmmmmm well I must admit that the view was pretty fucking amazing from where I was. But I might be biased,” the blonde grinned, nipping at Thea’s chin.

“Only a little. Although given how skilled that wicked tongue of yours is, I am not complaining one bit.” Lazy kisses were exchanged as they relaxed in the peaceful morning, soaking up each other’s presence. “Think she and Manon will start banging soon?”

Kaya laughed and lightly slapped Thea’s ass. “Well given she’s apparently asking questions now I would say the chances are definitely increasing.”

“Yes but did you smell how much Manon’s scent was on her?”

Kaya gave her lover a playful look. “If you might remember, I had my face buried elsewhere. It was a little difficult to make out anything else, love.”

Thea pecked her lips. “No joke, I thought it was Manon there at first.”

“Well then.”

“For all our sake's, I really do hope they fuck soon. Manon seriously needs to get laid and chill the fuck out,” Thea grumbled.

“Beloved, you heard what Sorrel and Asterin had to say the other night. We are on the verge of potentially going rogue if Manon cannot convince the Matrons that we should end this alliance. She has a lot on her plate and while I wouldn’t mind it if she would just bed the Witchling already, there is obviously more than just casual interest involved on both their parts. The last thing we need is Manon distracted by a messy….romantic fallout should Elide leave or something happens to her.”

“Romantic?” Thea asked genuinely as she lifted herself onto her elbows so she could look down at her mate better.

“Thea, I love you, but sometimes you are as dense as Manon,” Kaya teased as she leaned up to plant a kiss on Thea’s cheek. “Manon is absolutely smitten with Elide and that woman is obviously taken with our Wing Leader.”

“Well _that_ has the massive potential to become messy,” Thea grimaced.

“It does. So we will do our duty and protect them both and prepare for the day Manon finally challenges her grandmother for control.”

“That simple, huh?”

“That simple,” Kaya smiled as she pulled Thea down for one more round before they had to rise for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments and such! Its encouraging and exciting to know that some of you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Have a great week everyone and stay safe out there!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the aftermath of Roland's attack on the Thirteen during their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! Work and a trip cut into my writing time the last couple of weeks. My goal has been to post at least weekly so I plan to get back to that, although I'm hoping I might be able to post sooner! Again I just want to thank all of you for the comments and such. I can't even begin to tell y'all how much it means to hear that you guys are really enjoying this story so far. 
> 
> This chapter isn't very long but I felt like this was a good place to break it because next section is gonna be strictly Malide. Also, I've already written and re-written where I want to go with the next scene and I'm still not happy with it so I scrapped it because it felt rushed. For now, I'm getting this out there because you all deserve something for your patience and so I can devote an entire chapter to our ladies and figure out exactly how I want things to play out.
> 
> P.S. Master Olstein's Signing will be in italicized print.

Manon stormed out of the library, leaving her shaken coven behind and glared around the hallway. Of the dozen sentries that had been left on post, only two were seeming to come out of the daze they’d obviously been in. She noted that they too had gold in their eyes. The rest were in various states of comatose and blood would spill if any were dead. But right now she had only one thing on her mind as she raced down hallways and up stairs until she burst into the Aerie, causing all the wyverns to bolt upright as they took in her reeking bloodstained figure and tense posture.

Manon’s gaze swept over them all but settled on Narene and Abraxos. “From here on out only witches and Elide will be seeing to your care. If a human tries to enter, give them a single warning and then kill if they do not leave immediately. I will deal with the consequences. If anything that reeks of that darkness tries to enter you will kill without hesitation. Am I understood?”

Narene blinked at the direct communication but then ducked her head along with Abraxos, and Manon felt relief in the acknowledgment of her order. Narene leaned in as she walked by on her way to Abraxos and snuffed at her, likely trying to assess if her rider was unharmed. “Relax,” Manon muttered as she hopped onto her mount without any riding gear. “She is shaken but unharmed. We were attacked tonight by one of the Duke’s creatures however, and not everyone was left as unscathed. Some of your riders were affected by whatever foul darkness that things was infected with. They are physically unharmed,” she assured when the wyverns stiffened at this new information, distress clearly on their features. “Comfort if you must, but no one goes riding tonight unless it is an emergency. Sorrel is the exception.”

To Manon’s surprise, Narene shifted forwards so she could gently butt her head against the witch’s thigh in gratitude. Manon exhaled slowly, her fingers briefly stroking along the female’s arrow shaped head, and felt some of her tension release. At least their wyverns were intelligent enough to clearly understand her commands and would remain safe. But she still needed to make sure Elide was safe and flying down there was the quickest means….especially if she needed to make a rapid exit. “Take me to the camps below Abraxos. Hurry,” she ordered with quiet urgency.

==^^==

Elide had been happily stitching away at the latest set of leather under armor Master Olstein had set before her earlier, while his apprentice, Rom was his name, sat at a table beside her chattering on about kingdom news and gossip. It would seem Annieth had once again guided her, because the teen was a well of rumors and information he’d picked up from other servants and the soldiers around the encampments that were constantly coming and going.

Including a wild rumor that Aelin Galathynius was alive and in Wendlyn.

Elide gasped at this news and reached out to clamp a hand on Rom’s arm. “Is it true?” she demanded.

Rom winced slightly at the tightness of her grip and seemed to suddenly remember that Aelin was someone Elide had known as a child. He gave her a sympathetic look. “Um. Well I’m not sure Elide. I overheard some of the soldiers who had returned from the capitol talk about it, but they all heard it second hand. The rumor says she killed an entire regiment of the king’s army and even some of his demons that he’d sent up there, and then she set fire to Doranelle when Maeve threatened her. But like….Maeve is her aunt right? It wouldn’t make sense for her to do that, so many of them thought it was just a story started by the rebels to stir up trouble.”

Elide knew that wasn’t quite right. The memories were faint, but she remembered that there had always been a sense of danger and caution that surrounded any mention of Maeve as a child. And that everyone had gone to great lengths to keep Aelin away from her aunt. “This army the King sent to Wendlyn. Was that real?”

“From what I could tell, yes. They were all talking about how happy they were to get out of the Glass Castle because the King has been raging for weeks now. Given everything we see walking and flying and gods know what else around here, I could also believe the demon part. But Wendlyn is supposed to still have magic and it is a Fae stronghold. Also it is verified that her top soldiers were amongst those who fought. That’s why most of them think it’s just a rumor.”

 _But it was possible_ Elide thought to herself, hope and relief coming to life within her. Her cousin could have been hiding in Wendlyn under Maeve’s protection all this time, biding her time and honing her powers until she was ready. Even if Maeve was somehow dangerous, Fae were extremely territorial, and Elide doubted the immortal Queen would turn her back on any of her kin if they sought her out. It was also well known that while no help had arrived from any of the royal family’s kin in Wendlyn, they had taken in those that had managed to escape and flee there.

Her thoughts were cut short however by a sudden commotion outside. There was a heavy thud, growling and then the shouting and the sounds a cut off scream. Rom and Master Olstein apparently took their oath to Manon deadly seriously because the teen was on his feet and between the tent opening and Elide in moments, his deft hands snatching up the nearest blade while Olstein came rushing out from the back, a large axe in one hand as he pushed Elide behind him and towards a darkened corner of the tent, where she noted that the bottom tie downs had been loosened just enough for her to slip out if need be. She had started to move towards the spot when bloodied, iron tipped nails nearly shredded the front tent flaps as a disheveled and deadly looking Manon rushed in and began quickly scanning the massive tent.

Rom let out an undignified sound of surprise, but he only lowered his sword slightly, looking from Manon to the entrance. “Is it just you or is there trouble right behind you?”

Manon’s gaze raked over him, took in his stance and that he kept his weapon at the ready even if it trembled slightly, and then looked to Olstein and nodded in approval as her iron retracted and she forced herself to relax her stance. “You trained him well Master. He asked the right question first.”

Olstein relaxed as well, and stepped to the side so that Elide could be seen more clearly and nodded to Manon, giving a gesture of thanks for the compliment. Rom sighed in relief and finally set down the sword he’d grabbed up and moved back to his table where he’d been working chainmail. Elide moved around Olstein’s massive body, and rushed towards Manon taking in both the crimson and black blood that stained her body and clothing. She drew up short as an all too familiar reek hit her nose. “Gods,” she breathed looking the pale witch over. “What happened?” she asked worriedly.

“The Duke sent one of his little pets into the middle of our barracks to test us,” Manon ground out.

Elide gasped. “Is everyone alright?”

Manon gave a jerky nod. “I was holding a meeting with my Thirteen. The attack wasn’t…physical, exactly. Some were more affected than others but they will recover soon. I am not as sure about the sentinels who were posted on watch. I was in too much of a rush down here.”

Olstein started making signs and gestures to the teen and he paled and looked at Manon. “He asked if it was one of the winged ones,” he relayed.

“Winged ones? You mean a wyvrn?”

But Olstein was already shaking his head and making more rapid and agitated looking gestures. “No, they are human in form. I personally have never seen them, and when I’ve asked around, I get laughed at by the other soldiers here. But Master Olstein swears he’s seen them leave from the west end of the Keep under the cover of darkness more than once.”

Manon’s eyes snapped to the master. “How often have you seen them?” The mute man held up four fingers. “How many were there?”

Olstein looked to Rom and once more began signing. “The first time he saw them it was only two. Each time it was more and the last time, which was less than a month ago he saw dozens of them coming and going throughout the night. They pick the most moonless nights to fly, which is why he thinks no one notices.”

Manon chewed the information over. The west side of the Keep was the furthest from the witches and the Aerie and the rest of the holding areas for the wyverns. It was possible that under the right conditions, none of her people could have noticed such creatures. And looking the old man over, he did not seem the type to make things up or get hysterical by all the unknown monsters here. “I appreciate the information. If you happen to know about anything else the Duke is cooking up here, it could be useful for my people to know what exactly we have to deal with so I can give a full report to my Matrons.”

Rom shared a look with Olstein who just shrugged in a ‘why not’ gesture and waved a hand. The teen nervously cleared his throat. “Ok so, um, the soldiers like to talk amongst themselves, but you know how that is probably.”

Manon snorted. “A lot of overinflated bullshit of the actual facts.”

“Right, so I hear things and it’s hard to know what’s real or not. But I’ve heard several of them talking about a woman who can burn you alive with invisible fire.”

Manon nodded. “Lady Kaltain….the Duke’s woman….pet…whatever,” she said with a  grimace. “It’s true. If either of you somehow come across a very thin, pale, brunette with a very nasty scar in her arm, and a vacant look in her eyes, run as far as you can. The stories probably don’t even do justice to what she’s capable of.”

Rom swallowed hard and nodded. “Um there’s supposed to also be these demon things that can suck the life out of you without even touching you. That’s what was supposedly sent with that secret army to Wendlyn,” he said, looking to Elide who nodded.

“What secret army?”

“He said that soldiers returning from the capitol were talking about an attempted incursion into Wendlyn. There are rumors that Aelin and some of Maeve’s top soldiers were the ones to defeat them.”

“Aelin is alive?” Manon asked, intrigued by this bit of news.

“Um, well no one really knows? They also said she set fire to Maeve’s city and so most believe it’s all just made up by the rebellion. It’s not the first time rumors of her appearance have popped up,” he said, with a regretful glance at Elide. “Also…there were rumors of something that got loose in the lake a couple of years ago. A bunch of people went missing after going there. But the Duke supposedly sent a bunch of men out onto the water one night and managed to kill it. But I guess not before it took out over half the men sent out after it.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing else specific. But I will continue to keep my ears open.”

Manon just nodded and then looked at Elide. “I know it is early, but I need you to come back. The Duke and your Uncle may try to use our distraction to their advantage.”

Elide nodded and looked to Master Olstein. “I apologize Master but I need to leave now. I will return tomorrow.”

Manon looked to Olstein. “She is to never be left alone. Not even to return to the Keep once she is finished for the day.”

“I can escort her back myself Wing Leader.”

“Good.”

And with that Manon was stalking out of the tent and after throwing an apologetic glance to Rom and Olstein she was ducking out after the witch. Rom exhaled noisily, and Olstein chuckled as he clapped the teen on the shoulder. “That was…intense.”

 _Be thankful we’re on her good side,_ Olstein signed.

“Hate to see what it looks like to be on her bad side,” Rom said with a wince.

_So long as we keep Lady Elide safe, I don’t think we have anything to worry about._

“Think there’s more to that than either of them are saying? I mean she’s pretty protective of her,” Rom asked with a suggestive grin.

 _So long as she treats her properly, it’s none of our business_ , Olstein told him with a firm look that had the teen looking appropriately contrite. _Witch and the Wing Leader. She could pick your bones clean, remember?_

“Um, right. Sorry,” his apprentice answered clearing his throat and turning back to his workbench. Olstein kept his expression stern until the teen was bent over his task once more, and then allowed himself to smirk a bit as he shook his head and then head back towards his forge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you lovely people for taking the time to read this so far! The next little bit is just a brief rambling on my take of the characters in the book and you can stop reading now, or if your interested feel free to get a little insight into my story.
> 
> So Manon was a complex character that we all obviously fell in love with. We know how badass she was and that she could be a brutal leader thanks to her upbringing. But above all, she has a good heart, because deep down all she ever wanted was to protect her people and do what she could to bring them home. We see this chink in her armor in her interactions with Abraxos, and her Thirteen and then later with Dorian, Aelin and the rest, as the books progress. (I won't give away too many spoilers but read all the books everyone! Because I really don't want to spoil anything.)
> 
> But we can also see that she isn't a complete cold-hearted bitch, in the way she deals with some of the minor characters as well. Like the mute weapons master whom I've given name to. In the books their interaction is so brief, but the scene where he gives Manon the helm he made specially for her and her reaction to the craftsmanship and his pride at seeing it on her....they had a connection there. And mutual respect was given in that moment. It was so quick, it would be easy to miss, but for me it was a poignant moment in Manon's character development. And as the books progressed and SJM wove an overall fantastic plot with all these characters threads tied together, I couldn't help but think how even the minor ones played an important part- such as Nox. (BTW don't get me STARTED on how upset I was with the half-assed return to his character in the final book. Like I was ridiculously happy to see his return and then just...wtf) Anyway, a large part of this story is just my chance to give the little people a bit more voice and shine a bigger spolight on their contributions because they mattered. The Thirteen were by no means 'little people', but sadly they weren't really given a voice in SJM's story outside of Asterin, Sorrel, and maybe Vesta. Considering events in the final book, they fucking should have. 
> 
> So in short, this is not only my contribution to the Malide fandom, who were denied the perfect setup because SJM 'didn't want to force anything', but also my tribute to all the background characters who contributed to our heroines and heroes successfully finding their way along their destined paths.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon and Asterin take tentative steps to setting things right. Manon also needs to learn to knock. And more Malide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and patient and the best. No excuse: I straight up got sucked into binging Umbrella Academy on Netflix this past week and holy shit. The characters, the story, the music...and smol gay bean Ellen Paige in a suit and tie. Go watch it.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter totally ran away from me. It was gonna be nothing but Malide and then....everything else happened and I just enjoyed it so much so I kept it. I hope you enjoy it all too!
> 
> Also: Happy International Women's Day! I am off to go watch Captain Marvel in celebration tomorrow after work. Have an awesome weekend and thanks again for all the comments and kudos! Love you all.

Elide tried to ignore the glares being thrown their way as Manon guided her towards where Abraxos was waiting nearby. She managed to keep her head held high and her limp to as close to a minimum as she could, but the air was thick with hostility and both Manon and Abroxos’ tense postures did nothing to ease it. They were only a few dozen feet from the wyvern when a hulking soldier, wearing plate armor, and a furious expression stepped into their path.

Manon halted and gently maneuvered Elide slightly behind her as Abraxos immediately shifted into a crouch, his eyes narrowed and a deep growl warning off the nervous soldiers trying to creep towards him. His spiked tail swished lazily behind him, ready to strike in a heartbeat if any of them got too close. Apparently one already had, and Elide’s eyes widened as she spotted the mangled body that was sprawled amongst the ruins of a nearby tent, the crimson of his blood a stark contrast to the white of the canvas. As second body had been dragged off to one side, and Elide quickly averted her eyes from the gore and entrails that the deep slashing wounds exposed. His comrades were standing over his body, swords drawn and waiting tensely to see how the standoff would go. Their ashen complexions as iron teeth and nails slid out into plain view, gave away that they didn’t think the odds would be in their favor.

“Move,” the Wing Leader ordered in stonily.

“Commander,” the man growled back.

“Excuse me?”

“My rank in the Kings Army is Commander. You will learn respect and you will answer for the lives of the two men that you-,” his words turned into a gurgling bubble and it took everyone, including the stunned Commander, a moment to realize why. Manon had slashed her nails across his throat so quickly, not even the man before her had had chance to react much less feel the fatal attack for several long seconds. It wasn’t until she stepped forward, and buried her nails so deep that crimson spilled out around the holes in his heavy chest plate that everyone began to react around her. Some dropped their weapons and backed off. A few foolish souls shifted forward, but were quickly cut off by scales, spikes, teeth and louder growling.

Manon held the man upright, a bored expression on her face as he simultaneously bled out and drowned in his own blood. No one moved for nearly a minute after that, fear and dread holding all of them in place as they watched their Commander die slowly and horribly. When the light faded from his eyes, Manon dropped his body and then licked his blood from her nails for show as she turned to eye the company of soldiers that looked outraged and horrified. “Let’s get something clear right now since you lot seem to be new around here. I am the Wing Leader of your precious King’s aerial Legion. That’s right,” she smirked, as recognition began to dawn on their faces. “An entire. Fucking. Legion.”  She paused to let her reminder sink into their pitiful little brains. “I answer only to my Matrons who have so kindly agreed to loan our skills and services to you mortal worms. This area has normally been kept clear for our business with the Master Armorour. I don’t give two shits about how important any of you _think_ you might be, you are all nothing to me or any of my people for that matter. Get in our way, you risk the consequences,” she spat at them before kicking the corpse at her feet.

Then she held out her hand for Elide, who quickly accepted it and the two moved past the soldiers who were now shrinking back from Manon. As Elide let herself be guided up and onto Abraxos back, she breathed out a silent sigh of relief as Manon’s warm and solid presence settled behind her a moment later. Strong arms wrapped around her, and pushed her forwards slightly, so Elide could grasp onto a couple of the smaller spikes that rose up along the wyvern’s neck since he had no saddle. Abraxos pushed off gently but swiftly and Elide had to force herself not to let any noise escape her throat as she struggled for balance for a split second before Manon’s breathy voice tickled past her ears.

“Relax, Witchling. I have you,” she promised.

And for some reason, that felt like a deeper promise to both women.

Moments later they were landing back inside the aerie, and Manon noted immediately that Asterin was curled up next to Narene, the other wyverns crowding her in concern. They all came to attention however at Manon’s return and then were rushing forward to look over Elide as Manon helped her down, the blood from the Wing Leader’s leathers having transferred onto the Witchling and causing apparent worry amongst the beasts. Manon rolled her eyes as Elide smiled at the massive creatures and in almost cooing tones reassured them she wasn’t hurt as they all took turns sniffing her over, gently nudging her and allowing her to pet each one in return. Asterin had quietly moved up to Manon’s side and was watching with amusement and surprise at the exchange. “When did this start happening?” she asked quietly.

“A couple of nights ago. It seems she found their one weakness,” Manon answered dryly, content to seize this one moment of normalcy with her cousin before she knew they would be back at each other’s throats.

“What? How?”

“She’s Elide,” the white haired witch said simply.

“So what is it?” Asterin drawled, when nothing else was forthcoming and then she shoulder bumped her cousin when Manon just gave her a smirk.

“Treats. They all seemed to have an affinity for sweets,” Elide answered from where she was still being mother henned by the pack.

“Are you kidding me?” Asterin groaned looking her own mount over. “You mean to tell me all it could take to lure you away would be candy from a stranger?”

Narene stared at her rider and Manon swore she saw amusement and outrage in the female’s eyes as she huffed and then leaned in to gently head butt the blonde witch. “I think we can rest easy that anyone they didn’t trust would likely end up being an extra snack as well, if they tried what Elide did.” The Wing Leader’s expression went somber however at the reminder of her order only a short while ago and the reason behind it. “You should know that they are under orders to warn off any mortal that comes up here. And to kill any that smell of the infestation. We’ll need to see to their care on our own now.”

“Honestly, I feel much better about that,” Asterin said quietly, as she stroked Narene’s neck affectionately. “Thank you for looking out for them,” she said quietly. She looked up at Manon and there was regret in her gaze. Still the burning fire, but…. “Manon-,”

The Wing Leader shook her head. “Not tonight Asterin,” she sighed tiredly.

“You know I am still loyal to you right? That would give my life for you?”

Manon was honestly surprised by this passionate declaration, because no….she didn’t know that anymore. But looking into eyes so close to her own, she saw the truth in them. Devotion, even. And that more than anything shook Manon to the core because she didn’t know how to deal with this. She didn’t know how to deal with the only blood relative who had shown her there was more to life than duty and had been the one constant supporter her entire life. She didn’t know how to mend the gap that they now stood on either side of, even though Asterin apparently still cared for her.

“I…..no. I feel like I am losing all of you over this and you won’t see my side of things Asterin,” Manon admitted in the barest of whispers. Thankfully, Elide had moved off to give them privacy.

“You haven’t lost us Manon. And I am sorry for pushing you so hard. But…I just…..there’s things you and I need to talk about. Alone.”

“Apparently,” Manon said wryly. They had kept telling her there were things she needed to know and perhaps she needed to stop being so hard headed and trust her witches. “But not tonight. I still need to attend to one more thing and we are all….off balance. I need for all of us to be at our best from here on out Asterin. I _need_ you stand together with me in this or whatever the _fuck_ is going on here will start picking us all off one by one.”

It was the closest to pleading that Asterin had ever heard Manon come and that’s when she realized just how shaken her cousin was by the evening’s events. The blonde backed down, acknowledging her cousin’s point.  “You’re right. My iron is yours to do with as you wish, Wing Leader,” she said with a deep bow of her head.

And Manon felt something loosen slightly in her chest at that. This could still be salvaged.

“How are the others?”

“Ours are badly shaken but recovering. I don’t think anyone will be sleeping alone for the forseeable future however. Two of the sentinels in the hallways had to be brought to Master Healers though, and there is question as to whether they will awaken or if they will be in their right minds if they do. Sorrel knows more as she was the one to oversee their transport.”

Manon nodded, the grim expression on her face morphing into something softer as she looked over to see Elide gently fending off a dozen overly affectionate wyverns with a quiet giggle as they each vied for her attention. Asterin watched younger woman, then her cousin and couldn’t help but smile. “For what it’s worth, I think she’s good for you…maybe for all of us.”

Manon opened her mouth and then closed it once or twice. She truly had never broached anything close to this with her cousin in the past and she didn’t even know if she should or where to start. Thankfully, Asterin spared her. “Relax. I’m just saying I like her and so does everyone else. She certainly helps keep things interesting,” the blonde chuckled before she gave Manon a saucy wink and then moved towards the door.

Manon swore as her cousin turned back, already halfway out the door and muttered, “And you could definitely benefit from getting laid,” before she ducked the knife that was thrown her way with a laugh and scampered down the stairs.

And despite everything that had happened this night, Manon felt like maybe things could be fixed.

“What was that about?” Elide asked, an eyebrow raised at the dagger that was quivering slightly where it was buried in the doorframe.

“My cousin being an ass,” Manon answered with fond exasperation.

Elide gave her a genuine smile that caused Manon’s breath to catch once more. “Well I’m glad things seem to be getting better for you two. I told you that you just needed time.”

Manon stalked forward, shoving wyvern snouts aside and shooing the creatures away. “You did, didn’t you?” she hummed.

Bold little Elide stepped closer to Manon and took a bloodied hand in her own. “I did. Let’s get you cleaned up and maybe you can tell me exactly what happened. It sounds bad.”

“As intriguing as the thought of what might be included in cleaning me up, I have one last thing to take care of. I can either escort you back to our quarters for the evening or let you stay here for awhile longer. But I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

“Manon, I-,”

“The Thirteen are some of the very best warriors in this land and half of them were dropped without a word or a blade being drawn. I know you have managed to look after yourself just fine Elide. But, I am asking…please….after tonight just listen to me without argument or pride getting in the way.”

And really, how could Elide say no to Manon when she was looking at her like _that_? Especially, when she asked so nicely. “I’ll wait in our room.” The significance of it now being ‘our’ room instead of just Manon’s was not lost on Elide, and she felt a warmth blossom in her chest at that.

As they made their way down to their quarters, Manon looked over to Elide. “I might have Lin bring you over to check on the others while I go handle my last bit of business.”

“Are you confronting the Duke?” Elide asked concerned.

“As much as I want to, no I am not. I don’t need him to know how badly he caught us off guard this time. It is a mistake that won’t happen again. But I do need answers,” Manon admitted.

“Lady Kaltain,” Elide gasped.

Manon just nodded. “I do not believe the Duke has her as fully under his control as he and everyone else believes he does,” she informed Elide quietly.

“Please be careful Manon. I know you can easily take care of yourself but there are some frightening rumors about her…powers going around.”

“They aren’t just rumors. But I need to know how she still retains her powers when magic is gone.”

Elide just nodded in understanding as they reached the door to their quarters. “I will clean up and then check on the others while you attend to your business. How long do you think you will be?”

“Hopefully, no more than an hour. The Lady likes to roam the Keep at all hours of the night so I need to track her down first. I will be informing Sorrel of my whereabouts as well and she will be given instructions if something goes sideways. Follow her lead Witchling.”

“Yes, Wing Leader,” Elide answered with a bow of her head.

Manon watched as Elide slipped inside and then stalked over to Sorrel’s room. She entered without knocking and drew up short at the sight before her. And really, she shouldn’t be so shocked or feel betrayed. But she couldn’t help the flash of anger that shot through her as she looked at her current and former second who were standing in an embrace that was far too intimate looking to just be one coven sister comforting another after a bad day. Asterin was refusing to let Sorrel go, despite the shorter witch’s initial attempt to break step away. It was one of the rare times Manon had seen Sorrel so uncertain, and Manon might have been amused by it if it weren’t for the challenge in Asterin’s eyes that were stirring up too freshly mended wounds between them.

“So. Not only are all of you making plans behind my back, now you’re fucking each other as well?”

Manon almost stepped back at the sudden rage that turned Sorrel’s face dark, and she watched in fascination as Asterin’s arms tightened around the shorter stocky witch when her body went rigid, and whispered soothing words into Sorrel’s ear that had her instantly calming. But Asterin’s eyes continued to hold Manon’s and the challenge turned to iron resolve. “ _You_ said not tonight Manon. This was one of the things I wanted to tell you about, but it was your choice not to listen and I respected that. You do not get to come in here unannounced and make assumptions of things you do not yet know about. If you have questions you may ask and receive honest answers.”

Manon’s fists balled, but she held her tongue because as much as she hated to admit it, her cousin was right….to a degree. “How long has this been going on? You know this could affect leadership!”

“Sorrel and I have been…enjoying each other’s company for years now when circumstances permitted them. Scratching the occasional itch,” Asterin said almost dismissively. Manon’s keen gaze did not miss the way Sorrel’s gaze shifted to Asterin’s with what looked like hurt in her eyes before her expression went stony and her gaze dropped to the floor. But Asterin’s entire face softened as she finally looked away from Manon and she cupped Sorrel’s cheek to meet her eyes once again. “At least it was that way for me for a long time. But this past year, I started to finally see what was right before me and it has only really been since we’ve been here that we started to open up to each other…about a great many things.”

Manon wanted to scoff and sneer, but seeing the way Sorrel looked at Asterin and the way her cousin looked back at her lover only made something ache inside Manon’s chest. It was the same way Thea and Kaya looked at each other frequently, and it always made Manon wonder if she was missing out on something more to life…if she would always be destined to a solitary existence as Wing Leader and Heir, enjoying the occasional dalliance but never finding a deeper connection to another. She was broken out of her thoughts as Sorrell looked back at Manon and spoke.

“Fraternization between coven members, even leadership, has always been acceptable in the eyes of the Matrons. Our…liasons have only recently strayed into deeper waters and we wanted to let you settle in a bit before we informed you of this because we knew it might change dynamics. We didn’t expect all this other shit to go down and complicate everything. The last thing we wanted to do was burden you with this too Manon, but we knew you still needed to know.”

Manon was quiet for a moment before she focused her gaze on Sorrel. “The night Asterin attacked me, you held a knife to her _as you should_.” She paused before continuing. “Would you have followed through, if I had given the order to kill?”

There was a lengthy bit of silence as Sorrel looked truly torn between duty and love, and Manon realized then just how deep her newly appointed Second’s feelings for Asterin ran. And really, what kind of leader was she that she had missed this development that had apparently been going on for years now?! Sorrel finally met Manon’s gaze, regret in her eyes. “No Wing Leader. I would not have been able to give the killing blow. I would not have stood against you, and I would have defended you with my life, but I would not be able to deliver a death blow. I would have also willingly accepted whatever punishment you deemed necessary, including death.”

Manon sighed wearily and scrubbed a hand over her face. “Well at least you are honest about that. Let’s hope that my idiot cousin stops pushing every one of my fucking buttons, so I’m not forced to make such a call,” Manon said with a somewhat sour look at Asterin who just beamed back at her. “Fucking hell,” she muttered. Could this night possibly be more of a mess?

“Well considering Asterin is no longer Second or even Third, I suppose this is no longer an issue now. Was this all you two wanted to talk to me about or was there more?”

Both witch’s expressions grew somber and the Wing Leader felt a rush of apprehension flood through her at that. “No Manon. There is still a great deal more. We do not need to address it tonight because much has already happened and I know you still had some other business to attend to. But we can’t keep putting this off,” Asterin answered for them both.

“Fine. Just…give me a couple of days to sort through this latest bullshit and we will make time to talk. But first, I needed to let you know I’m off to find Kaltain and question her a bit.”

“I should go with you,” Sorrel insisted as she stepped away from Asterin who easily relinquished her hold on the shorter witch.

“I’ll be fine,” Manon snapped.

“Manon, no one is safe in this place anymore. Please, let me at least shadow you. The others are in no condition to help tonight and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. It’s my duty to keep you safe, Wing Leader,” she persisted.

Manon growled slightly but nodded sharply. “Fine. Shadow me only, do not interfere. If something happens you come back here, gather who you can of the host as quickly and as quietly, and you leave. Send word to the Matrons, but do not bring the host back to the Gap unless they send for you.”

“And if the Matrons order us back here to keep being these mortal’s breeding whores while they allow the rest to be slowly slaughtered by their twisted experiments?” Asterin asked, bitterness in her tone.

Manon felt anger flare once more, but she forced herself to pause and really reflect on the question. Because wasn’t that what was already happening? She knew that at least one of her letters had been received and ignored by her grandmother by now. Why? Why was she allowing this all to happen? It didn’t sit well with Manon and she couldn’t blame Asterin and the others for their anger and frustration over the situation. So her answer was given slowly and cautiously. “Then you do what you feel is best for our people.”

Asterin looked like she was about to say more, but Sorrel grabbed Asterin’s hand and squeezed tightly while bowing her head at the same time. “As you wish, Wing Leader,” she answered obediently before turning back to Asterin. “I’ll see you later,” she whispered to the blonde before placing a soft kiss to her brown and then began donning the weapons she’d only recently removed. Once she was fully armed she looked at Manon expectantly, who just turned and walked out without another word.

==^^==

 

It was nearly two hours before Manon returned and Elide was just starting to wonder if she should go find one of the others when the Wing Leader stalked through the door, a grim expression on her face. Elide immediately stood from where she’d been trying to distract herself at the desk and limped over to the pale witch, her keen eyes roving over Manon and looking for any injuries. She noted the way her fist curled and uncurled repeatedly, as if to shake off pain in the lower arm and lifted concerned eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Manon grumbled, closing the door behind her, locking it and then reaching up to begin the process of undoing her weapons and leathers. When the sleeve of her arm tugged against the area Kaltain had touched however, she was unable to suppress a grimace. Elide immediately shifted forward and hesitantly reached out to set gentle hands on Manon’s. Both noted in that moment, that Manon’s right hand was shaking slightly.

“Allow me, please,” Elide asked quietly.

Normally, Manon might have slapped Elide’s hands away, bared her teeth and growled at the other woman that she didn’t need help. She was the Heir and the Wing Leader, she’d been through worse and survived it. She didn’t need coddling. But then her mind drifted back to the tender scene she’d interrupted between her cousin and Sorrel, and the many she’d been witness to between Kaya and Thea and other bonded couples over the years and thought maybe, just this once, she could allow herself to be pampered a bit. Even her grandmother enjoyed such attentions from time to time so why shouldn’t she? It had been a long fucking day, and she deserved a tiny break from this hellhole. If Elide wanted to look after her, who was she to turn down such an offer. Choice made, Manon remained silent but dropped her hands to her sides and nodded.

It seems that even though Elide Lochan had likely never personally attended to a warrior and thus should be unfamiliar with the order in which the various weapons and sheaths and armor and clothing were to be removed, she had, as always, been paying close attention to the process these past couple of weeks. Though her fingers fumbled at times on the unfamiliar catches and buckles, there was a surety to her movements that built with each item removed. Manon held still through it the entire process, her head titled to the side as she watched Elide work, silently appreciating the care Elide showed each piece as she pulled it off and set it aside to be cleaned properly later. When it came time for Elide to remove the vambrace on Manon’s right arm she paused however and looked up, her eyes full of genuine concern.

“Are you injured somewhere that I should avoid?”

Manon reached out and with a hiss pulled back her sleeve exposing untouched flesh. “Nothing visible. But Kaltain touched me here and it felt like my bones were melting and my flesh was being consumed by fire. It still aches, but there was never any physical damage.”

Elide frowned down at her arm, her hand hovering over the untouched pale skin, but not quite touching. She lifted Manon’s other arm and pulled the sleeve back, and the witch allowed it, seeing the intrigued expression on the younger woman’s face as she held the back of her hand over the untouched arm and then back over the right one. Her eyes widened in surprise and Manon’s eyebrow lifted. “What?”

“Residual heat still lingers over this area, just like it would with a regular burn.” She turned from Manon then and moved over to pick up one of the empty pots by the fire and set it on the table. She gestured for Manon to approach and then guided her to hold her arm out over the pot as she picked up the jug of spring water that had been delivered not that long ago. She gently poured it over the burn and Manon couldn’t help the groan of relief at the sensation. It was so intense she almost missed the shudder that ran through her Witchling at the sound that escaped her lips. Almost. A lazy grin tugged at her lips as she noted the catch in Elide’s breathing and the slight flushing along her cheeks and ears. But the younger woman seemed to focus back on the task at hand and steadily emptied the jug over her arm. When it was done, she poured it back into the jug and repeated the process several more times until the water was too lukewarm to be a relief any more. When Elide moved to do it once more, Manon settled a hand over Elide’s and gave her what was probably to most tender look she’d ever given anyone. “It’s much better Witchling. Thank you.”

Elide blushed as she set down the jug, but gave Manon one of her answering shy smiles. “I’m glad. I was worried when you were taking longer than you’d hoped. Did you get the answers you were seeking?” she asked hopefully.

Manon sighed and shook her head, her frustration and disappointment rising once more. “Only more questions than answers. I took Sorrel with me and we followed that woman all over this place. At first, her movements seemed random. She would go to one area, and then stop and stare at what we thought was nothing. But then we noticed a pattern. She’s mapping out structural points within the castle. And she might have lost her mind a bit after whatever has been done to her, but she is in control….not whatever is…infecting the people here.”

“Infecting? Like…like a plague?”

“No, more like a parasite. The man who attacked us today, for a moment, whatever had been controlling him retreated and he was begging me to kill him. He said his name was Roland,” she mused.

Elide gasped. “Roland…Havilliard?”

Manon tensed immediately. “Havilliard?!”

“I never met him, but he was rumored to have been brought here with Lady Kaltain. The staff said he was only seen the first week and then he just…disappeared. Some thought he left during the night, others said he was sent to the dungeons where the screaming is the worst.”

“Fuck,” Manon groaned once more. “Stay here for a minute.”

She swiftly exited the room and without thinking burst back into Sorrel’s, and once again regretted it. “Oh for fuck’s sake Manon!” Asterin whined at her cousin, her face flushed from their…activities. Sorrel, for her part, was desperately trying to wipe her face, cover Asterin’s body with her own, and find a bedsheet, all while looking absolutely mortified.

Manon didn’t know whether to laugh or be equally horrified. She had just left Sorrel not even fifteen minutes ago! She decided to just get to the point. “The body, it is taken care of?”

“What?” both witches asked, trying to come to their senses.

“Seriously, Manon? You need to stand there and ask this now?” Asterin huffed.

Manon looked behind her, closed the door and then moved closer to the bed, trying to ignore the reek of their lovemaking overwhelming her senses and keeping her gaze pinned on her cousin’s face. “The man I just killed tonight is a Havilliard, so yes Asterin, I need to know that we have disposed of the body properly and that no one will find it or tie it back to us.”

“Well fuck,” Asterin sighed as she ran a hand across her flushed face.

“Exactly,” Manon answered grimly.

Sorrel hadn’t moved from where she was still laying on top of Asterin, but she finally met Manon’s gaze with her own one steady now. “It is handled Manon. The body was pieced and the parts sent out in different directions with trusted scouts to be disposed of. I personally removed all personal effects and he had no markings or tattoos.”

“That collar?”

“Hidden for now until you decide what to do with it,” Sorrel answered.

Manon exhaled in relief. “Good. I’ll….leave you to it then,” she said with a slightly awkward wave as she moved back towards the door.

“Manon?”

“Yes, Sorrel?”

“Please learn to fucking knock. Your cousin is insufferable if we’re interrupted when I’m just about to make her cum.”

Asterin gasped, Manon’s jaw dropped, and Sorrel just smirked at them both. Well shit. She didn’t think Sorrel had it in her to ever catch Manon off guard like this, but the Wing Leader was actually a little proud of her new Second just then. Even if she was equally furious that she couldn’t think of a comeback. With a grumbled out ‘fine’ she slammed the door behind her, ignoring Asterin’s light laugh and then breathy moan as Sorrel apparently returned to her prior attentions with enthusiasm.

She returned to find Elide exiting the bathing chamber, the scent of her favorite oils wafting into the main room and cleansing her senses of everything else that had been assaulting them all evening. She instantly wanted all her remaining clothes off and to sink into the clean hot water and wash the day away. Elide must have read the desire on her face because she moved towards Manon and gently lifted her hand once more so she could remove the vambrace. Deft fingers skimmed ever so gently along the surface of her forearm as concerned eyes watched her carefully and Manon was relieved to see that the pain had diminished substantially. It was still tender, but it was a minor discomfort to the earlier agony she’d experienced first-hand. She pitied anyone who had been and would be subjected to the full might of Kaltain’s Shadow Fire. Elide seemed relieved by her recovery as well and carefully removed the last of Manon’s armor and trappings.  Her hands hesitated however as they reached for the buckles on her leather vest and Manon merely grinned down at Elide, daring the witchling to continue. Dark eyes met her own and narrowed slightly at the challenge. Manon was delighted to feel Elide’s touch grow firmer and more suggestive as she slowly worked the buckles free, her gaze never leaving Manon’s despite the heated blush covering her cheeks. By the time she was done however, Elide’s hands were trembling and both women were breathing heavier.

As the vest slid off Manon’s body and dropped forgotten to the floor, the witch surged forward and captured Elide’s lips with her own, savoring the whimper that escaped the smaller woman, along with the way her knees buckled. Giving in to her need to forget the day’s burdens for a little while, the Wing Leader swept Elide up into strong arms and gently relocated them both to her bed without breaking the their increasingly heated kiss. For many long minutes they both got lost in the feel of each other, mouths and hands exploring, bodies pressing into each other with increasing fervor, and their scents and sounds mingling in the air around them. Unfortunately, in their increasing haze of desire, both forgot about Elide’s chains and when she instinctively tried to wrap her good leg around the one Manon had pressed firmly between her own to better arch into that delicious friction, the chain viciously tugged on her bad leg and she hissed in agony, her whole body jerking violently by the unwelcomed sensation.

Manon immediately retreated, her face a unique mixture of concern over the fact that Elide was in pain, and anger at the cause of such agony. “That is it. I am having the Olstein remove these tomorrow and informing the Duke of my full claim of you as one of ours. I don’t give a damn what he says.”

Breathing through the pain, Elide managed to take in what Manon was saying and shook her head vehemently. Trembling hands reached up frame the witch’s face, pleading dark eyes boring into hers. “Manon please, don’t risk your position further for me. I have lived with these for this long. I can manage for awhile longer.”

“Elide-,”

But slender fingers gently covered Manon’s full lips. “I’m not worth you risking everything,” she said quietly.

Manon’s jaw worked furiously as she stared down at her Witchling, and in that moment, the Heir to the Blackbeak Clan, Wing Leader to the Aerial Legion, realized that Elide Lochan, easily could be worth it. She opened her mouth once more to say just as much, but those fingers pressed slightly harder as Elide gave her a sad kind of smile. “Perhaps in another lifetime. But you are destined for greatness -maybe even to bring your people home finally. I am just a prisoner of your allies, a girl whose title and land have been stolen from her, and whose people have been conquered by those you are aligned with. There is much yet for you to do and you cannot risk your standing for me. Not now and especially not here.”

Manon remained silent, staring into those dark eyes and felt something inside her fracture slightly at Elide’s words. The Witchling was resigned to the cruel hand that fate had dealt her, but she was also determined enough to face it head on. Reaching up, Manon’s hand covered Elide’s and she held it to her lips for a moment longer as she pressed a kiss to those fingers before removing them. “You, Elide Lochan, are far more than what you believe you are. I’ve seen it, the Thirteen have all seen it, even your Uncle has seen it and that is why he fears you. You say you believe I am destined for more, and I won’t deny that there are forces at work in the world that are far greater than us. I can feel it. This past year, I’ve felt the pull of these….invisible threads guiding me to do things I normally wouldn’t do. Like choosing Abraxos in defiance of my grandmother’s wishes or saving Petra Blueblood during the games. From the moment I met you, I sensed something...more,” she said, frustrated by the lack of tangible explanation. “Yes, I could see past the mask you wear so well, but there was this _pull_. Your blood - you are witch and you are human, but there is something _more_ and it calls to me.”

Elide swallowed hard at both Manon’s tone and the look in her eye. The thought of those iron teeth scraping against her neck caused her flesh to erupt in goosebumps and a shiver to run down her spine. Not in fear, but of want. There was a sudden sharp inhale from Manon and her pupils blew once more as she caught onto Elide’s sharp arousal. “That,” she all but growled as she leaned in to scent along Elide’s neck, groaning at the overwhelming desire that was rolling off her Witchling right then. “Any human would be running for their lives if I told them their blood called to me, knowing very well what I can do to them, and you lay there getting wet at the thought of my iron breaking through this delicate flesh,” she purred into a delicate ear as said iron slid free ever so slightly to drag across where Elide’s pulse was pounding just beneath the surface of her neck..

“Gods, yes,” Elide gasped out as she arched into the contact.

Manon felt her control teetering on a knife’s edge, so strong was the desire to savor Elide’s very essence once more. But that protective urge welled up and she forced herself to retract her iron as she pulled away, almost painfully so, a wry grin lifting her lips. “You are such a temptation Witchling,” Manon chuckled as she rested her forehead against Elide’s for a moment,closing her eyes as she fought to steady her own pounding heart and calm both her lust and her breathing.

Elide gave her a shaky smile in return. “I never knew it could be so…so….encompassing and overwhelming.”

“Neither did I,” Manon admitted quietly before she pushed off of the bed, taking extra care not to jostle Elide’s leg further. “I’m going to go clean off while the water is still somewhat warm. Have the floor servant deliver our meal and then you can tell me how my coven is really faring after this evening.” Elide nodded and Manon leaned down to place one last chaste on the younger woman’s lips. “And tomorrow I am getting a key for those restraints. If you feel the need to keep up appearances around the Keep I won’t stop you, but the moment you come in here, they are coming off.”

Her tone brooked no argument, but the beaming smile she got in return was worth whatever potential headache the Wing Leader might have to deal with later over this small concession.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon can't sleep after the confrontation with Roland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So guess what? I got a long overdue promotion to Shop Lead over my little batch of welders and brazers and I am totally stoked but also wow....so much paperwork and computer stuff I need to learn now! So I'm sorry I was behind in posting this and the next few weeks I'll be a little slammed as they put me through a bunch of courses and classes so you might see more potential delays but I had to get this chapter out tonight.
> 
> I admit I struggled with this one. I felt like that attack by Roland was such a potentially pivotal moment for them and then we got nothing out of it. Like by the time they head out to Oakwald only a few days later, apparently all is well again for the most part. So I wanted to explore how that came about because some of the Thirteen were pretty fucked up by that experience with Valg possessed Roland. And also throw in a little more Malide build-up. I admit I could have probably kept going with this chapter, but my time is very limited right now and I wanted to get this out and where I left off seemed like a natural stopping point. I apologize for how un-beta'd this might be. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has commented and liked my story and happy to see a few other authors out there adding to their stories in this tiny fandom as well!

It was the deepest hours of the night when Manon finally released the warm body she had been curled around, her lungs drawing one final deep breath of the Witchling’s scent, letting it fill her and relax her as much as it could. Thankfully the rest of the evening had been uneventful and domestic even, as Elide had seen to their dinner while Manon had cleaned up, and even changed out of her own dirty clothes for the day as well. They’d spent a short while working on Elide’s letters before the drain of the day began to weigh on both of them. Unwilling to admit just yet, that she craved the company of another this night, she smirked at Elide in that predatory fashion that made the raven haired woman’s breath catch and her blood pound faster. Under the guise of wanton desires, Manon dragged Elide back to her bed where they enjoyed slow lazy kisses, gently exploring hands that teased flesh under clothing but left everything in place. And when their eyes grew heavier with the need for sleep, and their breathing began to even out, Manon pulled the covers over them both as Elide curled up into her warmth and quickly dropped into a deep sleep.

Manon had managed maybe an hour of sleep herself before Ghislaine’s screams haunted her dreams and jerked her wide awake, her heart pounding and her iron sliding out defensively. The witch had jerked her hands away from Elide, her eyes scanning the sleeping woman to make sure she hadn’t hurt her as she forced her heart to calm. Elide continued to sleep deeply, and Manon tried to take comfort in her heavy even breaths and the tiny snore that would escape every once in awhile. But sleep continued to evade the Wing Leader as those screams continued to ring in her ears, and she knew it would be futile to try and rest any more until her mind had been set at ease that her witches would be ok.  So with a gentle kiss to midnight hair that contrasted hers, she slid from the bed and silently exchanged her nightshirt for a more practical one as she slid on her pants and belted on her favorite daggers.

Slipping out of the room on bare feet Manon kept to the shadows as she moved down the hallway. She noted that the pair of sentries on duty were fully alert despite the hour and that they both tensed and pulled their weapons when they sensed her presence, before they spotted her and relaxed. She nodded in approval to them and they saluted as one. “Wing Leader, do you require assistance?”

Manon shook her head however. “Tonight was a troubling night, and a number of our sisters were affected by the intruder. A good leader does not rest until she knows her people are safe. I am pleased to see that you both are taking your duty to protect seriously.”

They bowed their heads at the rare compliment, and straightened further in pride as she left them to their watch. Manon had noted that one had been one of her own while the other was Blueblood and she was pleased to see that clan lines were starting to dissolve enough with these constant threats, that many of her warriors were beginning to work together as a whole, regardless of clan affiliation. She made a mental note to try and do something more to incorporate at least a few of the Yellowlegs into more desirable duties as well. Not all of them were as wretched as Iskra, and one coven in particular had proven themselves very skilled aerialists and were conducting themselves with admirable discipline. It might go a long way to help close ranks further in the near future.

Manon moved down the hall of their wing, and paused outside Sorrel’s room.  When she heard no noises coming from within, except her cousin’s snoring thanks to her broken nose, the pale witch smirked to herself and moved on. After her discovery from earlier she knew they would both be ok, especially as they had been amongst those least affected by the demon possessed man. Vesta’s room was just down from hers and a light shone from under the door and voices could be heard whispering softly from within, so Manon knocked quietly, having learned her lesson from earlier. She couldn’t blame her witches if they sought out the comfort of another after what they had been subjected to this evening. The redhead answered only a moment later, looking around warily despite her obvious exhaustion, when she realized it was Manon on the other side of her door.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, glancing down the hall for any threats.

Manon shook her head and found herself resting a hand on Vesta’s shoulder. “Relax Third. I just…couldn’t sleep and was checking on my Thirteen to make sure they were truly ok,” she admitted, looking past the shorter witch to note that both her shadows were sitting up from where they had been curled up on Vesta’s bed.

Vesta looked back at the two silent witches and then back at Manon and gestured for her to come in. Manon pulled up a chair next to the bed and reached out a hand to each of her quiet sisters as Vesta crawled back onto the bed and managed to curl herself around both of them. Their eyes were red rimmed and haunted, and Manon wished she had been able to make the creature’s death slower and more painful for what she was seeing before her. They both clasped her hand, and she noted the slight tremble. “Are you both alright?” she asked, with no judgment in her tone.

All three witches stared back at her for a moment and she realized it was likely the most concerned and…..caring they’d probably ever heard from her. She knew she should probably maintain her cool aloof demeanor. She could just hear her grandmother’s disdainful voice telling her a leader did not get close to their underlings. Mocking her that she was being too soft. But she’d fought and bled beside these witches for decades. They had followed her every order, no matter how much they disagreed, and they had watched her back at the peril of their own lives. Her Shadows in particular had undertaken some very dangerous and covert missions and she would be damned if she didn’t take this one chance to not only continue mending the rift she felt was splitting them all apart, but also prove that they _mattered_ to her.

 “I know I am the heartless bitch you all think I am the majority of the time,” she began with a wry smile that managed to garner a slight upturn of their lips. But her smile faded and she looked at them both intently. “I have to be to make the decisions I do, and I try to make those decisions for the betterment of our people as a whole. Sometimes sacrifices and concessions must be made when one is caught between two impossible choices. In those moments I have to be at my strongest and coldest self, because more lives hang in the balance and I cannot allow emotion to risk those I am tasked with protecting. But I _do_ care and tonight I wanted to tear this Keep down stone by stone for what they did to _my_ witches,” she told them vehemently as she tightened her grip on their hands and let them see the truth in her gaze.

Both of them returned her grip and it was Edda, voice rough from her ordeal, who finally managed a reply. “Tonight we looked into Hell itself and you cannot imagine the horrors we witnessed Manon. But,” here she looked over at her Briar who simply nodded and then took a steadying breath as she looked back at Manon, her gaze still haunted but steady. “We would follow you into the depths of that realm if that is where you went to slay those who would dare threaten you and our people.”

Vesta reached out and rested her hands over theirs and also met Manon’s eyes. “From now, until the Darkness claims us,” she vowed.

In that moment, Manon Blackbeak felt both relief, pride, and dread fill her. These brave fierce warriors had faced unfathomable horrors today and still they were willing to lay their lives down at her command. Given everything that was starting to come to light, including their own vulnerabilities to such attacks, she wondered if the day would come sooner rather than later that the Darkness would indeed claim them.

“Get some rest,” was all she could gruffly manage, before she squeezed their hands and then left them in peace without another word.

She continued down the hall of their wing, pausing outside the door to the twins room. There was only a very faint light coming from under the door, likely from a banked fire in the fireplace, but the only sounds her enhanced hearing picked up was the slow heavy breathing of the twins and the light snoring that Lin was prone to. When she moved on, she didn’t need to halt outside Kaya and Thea’s doorway to know they had chosen to find their comfort in each other’s arms and bodies. Her lips lifted a bit at that, feeling the tension in her shoulders, release just a bit more. She had hoped that their bond would provide them with a means to find their balance quicker. And if they did, they could help with the others. When she reached Ghislaine’s quarters however, cries of an entirely different sort sent her adrenaline racing and had her barging into the room.

Ghislaine was curled up in a fetal position, her eyes haunted and distant, hands covering her ears as she tried to block out Imogen’s screaming, and obviously locked back into whatever hellish nightmare that’d been forced on her earlier. Manon leaped forward and shook Imogen fiercely, calling her name as she tried to bring her out of whatever was tormenting her dreams. There was commotion down the hallway and the sound of both bare and booted feet pounding down the hallway as Imogen’s screams reached keep witch hearing of both her coven and the sentinels on watch.

“Imogen wake up!”  Manon shouted, letting her nails dig slightly into the other woman’s shoulders in hopes that the slighty sting would help rouse her. When that only got her half hearted eye fluttering, Manon muttered an apology before given Imogen a sound slap that finally had her gasping awake just as multiple people burst into the room looking for threats and demanding answers.

“Everyone out except for Asterin and Sorrel! Sentinels return to your posts you have done well tonight. Vesta, wake the others I will be out in a few minutes.”

Her tone sent everyone exiting as swiftly as they had entered, Sorrel closing the door behind them as Imogen broke down in Manon’s supportive grip, forcing the Wing Leader to awkwardly hold her as she sobbed into her shoulder. She looked to her cousin for help, not used to being in such a role, and Asterin knelt by the bedside and gently took Imogen’s hand in her own. Manon watched almost breathless in awe at how easily her cousin expressed emotion and how nurturing she could be - had been for as long as Manon could remember now that she thought about it. As Asterin ran her free hand through Imogen’s hair, the witch relaxed further into Manon’s strong body and she tightened her hold on the witch in what she hoped was reassurance.  Sorrel had moved past them and physically hauled Ghislaine off the bed and settled them onto the floor leaning against it, holding the witch tightly to her body as she gently spoke into her ear, keeping a hand pressed to the darker witch’s chest and guiding her through a breathing exercise meant to bring her focus back to the reality surrounding them.

As both witches finally began to calm, holds were relaxed, and the harsh panting that had filled the room ebbed into deeper steadier breaths. When Imogen finally sat back, her eyes were downcast and shame was filling her face. “I apologize for disrupting the night, Wing Leader.”

“Look at me,” Manon ordered firmly but with no bite.

When Imogen looked up she gave the witch a wry smirk. “This has been one of our shittiest weeks and that’s saying something. Half of us weren’t even able to sleep after what happened this evening. Living amongst these walking monsters created with powers that exceed even our own, I have been forced to admit that even we have our limits here. But I suspect that was no mere nightmare?”

Imogen shook her head, her gaze briefly flitting to both Sorrel and Asterin. Manon forced herself not to stiffen or snarl at them for withholding information and was glad she managed to reign in her patience just this once. “I told you when we first arrived at the Gap that my dreams were becoming more disturbed. But every since we arrived at Morath they have become considerably worse. Many I cannot discern if they have meaning or what they meaning might be other than warnings. The things I see in my sleep…the men and women that we hear screaming from deep within….I believe I am Seeing what is being done to some of them and this power they play with is not of this world and should not be in the hands of anyone.”

“Is there anything else I should know about?” Manon managed to ask evenly.

“I believe the time is coming where we might have to choose what is best for our people in the long run Manon. You know that no future I see is certain and this place has been…muddling things even further. But I get the sense that Perrington is not who he seems and that we might not be on the right side of this war. I think you are already aware of both of those things however, and I was hoping to gain more insight without burdening you further with what would amount to mostly conjecture at this point.”

Manon was silent for a minute and then narrowed her eyes as her conversation with the Olstein played back. “You think you see these creatures. Can any of them fly?” she asked.

Imogen blanched and looked away. “I see a Legion of them so strong they blot out the sky with the darkness that flows off of them,” she whispered. “I was hoping they were just a nightmare born of whatever darkness grows here.”

Both Sorrel and Asterin shifted at this news and looked to Manon. “Flying ones?” her cousin asked wearily.

“I only just heard about these tonight from Olstein. He is the only one to have seen them, and only on nearly moonless nights. I was going to investigate this further in the near future but it seems we are not the only Aerial Legion the King has been building and it makes me wonder why he failed to bring them to our attention. It is foolish not to have two aerial armies train together so as to avoid unnecessary casualties in battle. These creatures have likely taken as long to forge as the wyverns did so why, in all this time, have we not at least been told of their existence?”

Asterin thankfully kept her mouth shut to Manon’s rhetorical question, which would only further agitate the Heir right now. “Grab your rolls, all of you. We are sleeping up in the aerie tonight as a coven. All of us are too on edge right now, and I believe we will benefit from the comfort of safety in numbers this one night.” With that, Manon exited the room without another word leaving the other women to blink at one another in mild surprise before they set about to follow her orders.

The white haired witch informed Vesta of her order and then let her in charge of relaying it to the rest while she went to collect her own bedroll and Elide who had stoked the fire back up slightly and was waiting tensely in a chair by the fire. She stood as soon as Manon entered, her expression worried. “Is everything alright? I heard the screams and opened the door but one of your Sentinels told me to stay inside.”

Manon would definitely have to make sure they received recognition in the morning. She also didn’t miss the knife that had been resting by the Witchling’s side. She gave Elide an approving nod and then walked across her quarters towards the gear that was stacked in the corner. “Not everyone is recovering as quickly from their encounter tonight. I have decided it would be best if we all retire to the aerie for the night. I believe most of them will find comfort and feel safer in the presence of their wyverns and with all of us together. Our mounts can stand watch so that we can all finally get some rest.”

“Only one way in that even Abraxos could easily block and an exit that only all of you with your wyverns could escape should the need arise. Smart.”

Manon paused in her sorting, a troubled expression creasing her brow. “Actually….Master Olstein’s report may be something I need to look into more immediately than I thought. Something came up tonight that suggest he was not exaggerating in either form or number.”

“If that is the case then why have you, as Wing Leader not been told about these other aerial forces?”

“A very good question, Witchling. Now put on heavier clothes. Even with the outer doors shut you know how drafty it can still be up there.”

“You….you want me to come with you?” Elide blinked.

Manon looked at her and saw that the uncertainty and hesitance on the raven haired woman was genuine. She frowned. “Should I not?”

“I-I just….I don’t want to intrude Manon. Your witches, they need you right now and I shouldn’t distract from that,” she sighed tiredly. She wanted to join them more than anything. She absolutely did not relish the thought of staying down here alone tonight. Especially not after she had gotten a taste of what it was like to fall asleep with a warm body curled protectively around her own. Waking up to a cold empty bed and screaming had been jarring to say the least. But she was also aware of the tension between the Thirteen as of late and she knew this was a perfect opportunity for them to come together and strengthen their bonds again.

Manon had completely halted her task now and looked truly torn. So Elide pushed down her own wants for the time being and pulled upon her years of experience at putting on a façade and gave the Wing Leader a smile so reassuring that the witch seemed to relax marginally. “I’ll be fine. You’re Sentinels are just outside, and obviously very well trained. Go be with your coven and take this time to heal. The Gods know we all get very little of that here and they deserve to have your full attention tonight. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

“Will you?”

The question startled them both and silence filled the room for an awkward moment before Elide hesitantly nodded her head. “Even if the wagon were to show up tomorrow, I am not ready just yet to be parted from you,” she answered finally, and so honestly that her voice trembled.

There was another moment of silence as Manon regarded her carefully and then Elide found herself swept up in a very passionate kiss that sent her heart racing and her skin tingling. When Manon finally pulled back slowly, it was only just enough to rest her forehead against Elide’s and the small woman was pleased to note the Wing Leader sounded almost as breathless as she felt. “I am pleased to hear that Witchling because I am not yet ready to part from you either. There is still much I would love to show you,” she added, moving that wicked mouth and those sharp teeth down to Elide’s neck where she nipped at the pounding pulse point, causing Elide’s who body to convulse as a very lewd moan escaped her lips.

Manon groaned in response but forced herself to pull back further, her expression becoming more somber. “You will remain inside and lock the door behind me. Do not open it for anyone other myself or one of the Thirteen. In the meantime, keep my bed warm and get some rest. The coming days are likely to be long.”

While Elide was hiding her disappointment that they would be separated for the rest of the night, she felt a small thrill that at least she had just been given permission to sleep in Manon’s bed where she would be surrounded by the other woman’s scent. Her smile became more genuine and she leaned back in to steal a final lingering kiss before stepping back and nudging the gear at their feet. “Go look after your sisters.”

Sharp nails trailed along Elide’s arm, the pale witch reveling in the reaction once last time before she forced herself to pick up her gear and move towards the door. “Dream of me Witchling,” she demanded with a grin and then she was gone.

Elide exhaled a shuddering breath, before she limped forward and turned the lock on the door as she’d been instructed. She could hear Manon giving orders to the two Sentinels on watch, and a few of the others moving past, but Elide ignored them all in favor of returning to the warmth and comfort of Manon’s bed. Laying on the incredibly soft mattress that was reserved for the Wing Leader’s status, and surrounded by her scent, Elide dropped off into sleep much quicker than she had anticipated and did indeed dream of Manon.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon and Elide enjoy another evening flight before more shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Work is still keeping me busy and I am also apartment/condo hunting for a place of my own now that I had a nice raise to go with that promotion. My roomies are a sweet couple but god it will be nice to have privacy once more! So my schedule will still be a little off in the coming weeks but now that we are getting to the nitty gritty of the story I am very excited to write when I can.
> 
> So ladies and gents, I present to you in this chapter: Malide smut light. Thank you for you patience in getting to this point! I took quite a few liberties here so while I am using the main story as my template, you will again notice some major tweaks of my own to various events. 
> 
> I am also excited by all the hits and kudos and comments. I really appreciate it and am glad there are people out there enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Love you!!!

Elide had to admit that she couldn’t blame Rom for his enthusiasm as he related to her how the most recent King’s Champion came into her position. Despite being locked away in her tower, even she had heard tales of Sardothian’s infamous exploits. Like everyone else, after hearing some of the stories Finnula had shared, Elide had assumed the skilled assassin was a grown woman. Especially considering she had been captured and sent to Endovier and lasted far longer than anyone else before Prince Dorian apparently fetched her and entered her into some kind of trial to determine the new King’s Champion. She was shocked to hear that Adarlan’s greatest Assassin was a young woman barely older than herself…if that. At least if the rumors were to be believed.  To have accomplished so much meant that she had started down that path at a young age and as Rom rambled on about some of her more daring jobs, Elide had to wonder what kind of cruel fate had turned a child into a trained killer at such a tender age.

A heavy thump landing in the very recently cleared spot next to the Master’s pavilions caused Rom’s words to trail off as his hand crept towards his dragger and Olstein paused in his work, hammer clasped readily in his massive hand. Thankfully, there was none of the commotion from the previous day, and when Manon strolled into the tent, she looked considerably less tense than last evening. There was a bit of a swagger to her step even, and Elide was helpless to stop her body from responding to the sight. Which of course Manon and her gods damned enhanced senses noticed almost immediately and led to her smirking down at a slightly flustered Elide.

“Witchling,” Manon half purred, half drawled.

“Wing Leader,” Elide demurred, valiantly trying to contain the heat that was blossoming across her face, and failing miserably.

The witch was almost outright grinning at this reaction, a hint of iron peeking past full lips and Elide swallowed hard, unable to look away. Olstein setting his hammer down loudly finally broke their intense gaze and Manon turned golden eyes towards the Master, a smirk still on her face. “I see you have found tasks that my Witchling seems to enjoy so thoroughly she has lost track of the time.” Her gaze dropped down to the pile of leathers and as something caught her eye she lifted the riding vest that had been finished her eyes widening.

“You did this?” she asked as sharp nails brushed lightly over the beautifully stitched wyvern that decorated the left breast of the garment.

A meaty hand clamped down on Elide’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly and Manon looked up to meet the Master’s very pleased expression. He began Signing and Rom translated for him. _Took a day to learn what worked best, but Lady Lochan is an excellent student. Her skill in needlepoint is unlike anything I’ve seen. She has far exceeded expectations._

“Mmmmmm yes, the Lady does tend to exceed expectations,” Manon remarked with a lascivious grin at the now fully blushing younger woman. She looked back at the detail on the tiny stitched wyvern though and had to admire the skill it took to manage something like that despite the heavy material. “You continue to surprise and delight Witchling.”

“Thank you Wing Leader, and thank you Master Olstein. Unfortunately, there was not much for me to do all these years and needlepoint was a way to pass the time. I am pleased that all my years of practice are finally able to be put to use on something practical. I appreciate the challenge and the trust in me Master Olstein.”

The reminder of Elide’s long term captivity dampened Manon’s teasing manner but Olstein just nodded his head and made a gesture that even the witch could interpret as him thanking Elide for her help and hard work. “So, how long did it take them to clear their shit out?” she asked jerking her head in the general direction of the outside.

Olstein gave her a fierce grin and Rom snickered before once more translating. _There was much yelling after you left. They wanted to complain to the Duke, tried to get one of the other Commanders to back them. He just laughed and spat on the one you killed. Said he was a pompous fool and should have listened when he was told not to set camp there. They were moving within the hour._

“They ended up moving to the far side of the camp at that,” Rom added with a wicked grin of his own. “They are still bitching to anyone who will listen, but pretty much everyone just laughs at them.”

“Good,” Manon said with a pleased look before turning her attention back to Elide. “Come Witchling, night has already fallen and most have already eaten,” she beckoned. Elide blinked, only seeming to realize the hour, and blushed all over again.

“I’m sorry Wing Leader. I got caught up in my work.”

“I am pleased you are enjoying it for once. “

Elide stood and gave a shy wave to Rom and Olstein who both smiled back at her and waved goodnight as she stood and followed Manon outside to where Abraxos was patiently waiting. “Your limp is not as pronounced,” Manon noted as she knelt down so that she could remove Elide’s shackles with the key she had acquired. Elide had tried to protest the first time, but it was highly impractical to ride with them and for those that cared, pointless to worry about her not having them on while she was midair and in the presence of the Wing Leader anyway.

Elide sighed in relief, enjoying the release of weight from her crippled leg. “While all the walking around here has actually strengthened my leg, the endless amount of stairs and my shackle constantly rubbing on it has caused the pain to be worse than before.”

“Were you not shackled before here?” Manon asked with a frown as she helped Elide up into the seat.

“I was locked in a tower that only Vernon had a key to. Finnula said there were three separate doors to pass through to get up to my quarters. For a few years after the fall, I doubt I could have even managed the stairs because the damage was so extensive and took so long to heal. He never saw the need for chains until he brought me here. I am grateful for that small freedom, because I believe the pain would have been unbearable if he had forced me to wear them then. But being able to sit down more often and having them off at night has helped. ”

Manon grit her teeth against the instinctive protective response that threatened to escape her lips. It would only lead to another argument of sorts and dampen both her mood and her plans for the evening. So she silently swung up into the saddle behind Elide, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and bent her head to breathe her in deeply, resulting in both of them shivering in anticipation. “Care to go for an evening ride my Lady?” she purred into Elide’s ear. The raven haired woman gave a breathy ‘yes’ and Manon ordered Abraxos to take flight and he did so without hesitation.

Manon slipped the pair of goggles she’d brought, onto Elide’s face, her own secondary lids blinking into place and then pulled Elide tightly to her once more. “Hang on, Witchling. Tonight I want to show you what it’s truly like to chase the wind.”

Elide’s grip on the saddle horn tightened and Manon felt her draw in a sharp breath, arousal and excitement curling around them. “I’ve got you, Elide,” she said, echoing her promise of the previous night.

With a sharp whistle, Abraxos banked sharply and Elide gasped but did not scream. They headed towards the nearby mountain passes that the more skilled covens such as the Thirteen preferred to use for practice runs, Abraxos gaining altitude until he was above the mouth of his favorite pass. He glanced back at Manon who nodded once, and clamped her thighs tightly to his sides as she leaned into Elide and kept one arm firmly around her while the other tightened around the harness just above Elide’s white knuckles.

When Abraxos dove, she felt Elide stop breathing altogether. “Relax and breathe. Feel the call of the wind!” Manon instructed over the rush of the air as they cut through the narrow canyons that rose up on either side of them, Abraxos skillfully banking with each turn, and Manon guiding her and Elide through the movements in the saddle.

A couple of minutes into the flight, she felt Elide’s breathing even out and her body began to move with Manon’s, leaning forward and into each turn. “Very good,” Manon praised, and with her face tucked alongside Elide’s she felt the younger woman’s fierce smile.

Sensing both his rider’s becoming more comfortable, Abraxos poured on the speed through the last few turns. As they hurtled past the last canyon wall, Manon was startled when Elide sat up straight, face turned up towards the moon, and threw her arms out to the side laughing and howling in challenge to the night, trusting her witch to keep her safe. In that moment, Manon felt so much in her chest she was left breathless by the beautiful of it all and if any dampness left her eyes, she attributed it to the wind. She laughed as Abraxos roared his own challenge to the night, Elide letting loose with one more wild yell before she collapsed back against Manon breathless and laughing as well.

Manon tapped her heel against Abraxos’ side in command to find someplace to land even as she pulled Elide back into her and buried her face in her neck, relishing in the heady groan she could feel beneath her lips. Elide’s arousal filled Manon’s every sense and one hand slid up to toy with a full breast as another slide down to press where center met saddle, eliciting a sharp gasp and instinctive buck of hips.

“Fuck,” Manon whispered, feeling just how wet the younger woman was, even through the pants she was wearing. Iron teeth slid out and scraped along delicate flesh once more, and Elide hissed out a ‘yes’ that finally broke the witch’s control entirely. Those teeth broke pale skin and Elide shuddered and bucked against Manon’s hands, crying out in a mix of pleasured pain as Manon’s tongue soothed over the wound and savored the incredible flavor of her blood.

Not happy with how quickly things were escalating on his back, Abraxos brought them to a rather abrupt landing and Manon couldn’t be bothered to scold him for it as she all but dragged Elide out of the saddle and laid her in the thick grass at their feet. Both women ignored the huffing wyvern who quickly moved to give his riders space, too caught up in the deep kiss that was blocking out the rest of the world around them. Manon let her weight settle fully onto Elide’s body, a strong thigh slotting between eagerly spreading legs, and she groaned into the kiss as Elide’s hips canted upwards, a desperate noise escaping the younger woman’s throat as she sought firmer contact.

“Have I mentioned how good you look in leathers. Oh the things I want to do to you Witchling,” Manon murmured as her wicked mouth and teeth began drifting from tantalizing lips to a delicate ear where she nipped briefly, and then moved back to a pale neck that was willingly offered up to her once more. She rocked against Elide in a steady rhythm, taking her own pleasure in the taste of this incredibly complex woman beneath her and in the hip she was slowly grinding against, even as she sought to bring Elide to new heights.

“T-tell me,” Elide gasped out, arching against a particularly strong thrust and then crying out again as strong fingers slid up inside her shirt and palmed one of her breasts creating a whole new onslaught of sensation.

“I smell how wet you are for me just from one little bite. Imagine my teeth dragging all over your skin. Imagine them here,” she husked in Elide’s ear, as nimble fingers found her hardened nipple even through her chest binding and tweaked it, causing the Lady of Perranth to writhe beneath her and swear profusely. Manon chuckled, the sound causing further heat to slide through Elide’s veins and making all rational thought float away as Manon attached her mouth to her neck once more, sucking harshly to savor her taste again.

“Goddess you taste devine. I can only imagine what your pristine cunt will taste like when I finally take you. Would you like that Elide? To have my tongue buried inside you, all that sharp iron so close to everything so delicate?”

And that was Elide’s undoing. The pressure that had been building for days finally boiled over and Elide Lochan experienced her first orgasm without even having her clothes removed. Heat and lightening seemed to slide through her and she screamed out Manon’s name as her body arched heavily into that powerful thigh was grinding and grinding and oh gods! Sparks danced across her vision and one hand fisted tight in white locks while the other would have left deep scratches along Manon’s back had she not been wearing her leathers. Elide’s entire body convulsed as the dam of pleasure broke and she blissfully rode its waves while Manon carried her through it and then gently brought her down from the high.

“I’ve got you, my Witchling,” Manon soothed into her ear as Elide’s hold on the witch relaxed then tightened then relaxed once more. The affectionate tone and possessive did not go unnoticed by the raven haired beauty in the Wing Leader’s arms and she began to weep at the overwhelming emotions pouring through her with the release. The joy she felt in her heart in that moment was indescribable and she gave herself over to it.

Instead of berated or teasing her, Manon just wrapped Elide in her arms once more, and rolled them so that Elide was nestled on top of her, her face buried in Manon’s chest as she let it all out. She didn’t need long to collect herself, but once she did she felt so much lighter. “Wow,” she breathed, and then giggled a bit at her inability to articulate further.

Manon chuckled quietly in understanding and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Elide’s head, her fingers moving to stroke along her lover’s back as they settled into a content peace for a few minutes. “That was….incredible,” she said blushing, though she tilted her head up to press a chaste kiss on Manon’s lips and smile at her.

“Wait until I get you naked,” Manon said with a rakish grin. “If the mere words and thoughts of what I want to do to you can undo you like that, imagine the real thing.”

“I think I would very much like to try that….but maybe not out here rolling around in the dirt and grass?” she admitted shyly.

Manon laughed and Elide’s heart lightened at that. “Well we got you flying like a full blooded witch tonight. I suppose we can work up to fucking in the wild like one in the future,” she said with a wink, enjoying the deeper blush that tinted her lover’s face.

Elide laid back down on Manon’s chest, smiling despite her embarrassment, and toyed with one of the buckles. “Thank you for tonight. It was unexpected given what happened last night.”

“Mmmmm. We did not end up sleeping much last night but it was a good night of bonding. Focusing on them was the right thing to do, and I feel that much was healed last night. Ghislaine and Imogen were both in better spirits this morning despite their exhaustion. We also came up with a strong plan to further unite the covens and they all helped me implement it immediately. Word of the attack obviously spread throughout the host, but I have given the word that we are all keep silent about it to the mortals. I also tasked the most skilled Yellowlegs coven with the duty of keeping an eye out for those winged creatures and tracking their movements when they appear. Hopefully, that will help the rest to fall in line.”

“A wise choice Wing Leader. It will give all of them a united goal to work towards and shows that you aren’t playing favorites anymore. It sounds like you had a very productive day.”

“The first in some time I think,” Manon admitted. “The Duke was conveniently not around today, but I took great pleasure in making your bastard uncle squirm. He obviously knew that thing was being sent after us and was fishing for details in poor attempts to ask after our well-being. I thoroughly enjoyed watching him look more and more frustrated by my cavalier attitude and disinterested answers. I think it unnerved him a great deal,” she grinned.

Elide chuckled. “Well I’m happy that you were able to torment him a bit and that you had a much better day.”

“Mmmmmmm and now a much, much better evening,” Manon said huskily as she leaned up for a slow kiss that Elide enthusiastically returned. But just as they were about to get lost in each other again, the sound of wings beating overhead along with Abraxos lifting his head and trilling out a warning, had Manon rolling Elide off her and sitting up to scan the skies. She relaxed as she spotted Narene’s familiar form and then grumbled in irritation as Asterin circled her mount once and then landed quickly.

Manon gestured for Elide to stay put before swearing under her breath and stalking towards her cousin who was eyeing them both with amusement and regret. The regret made Manon’s mood sour even further. “This had better be fucking important,” she snapped.

The blonde took a delicate sniff and then cringed. “Shit, I’m sorry to interrupt Wing Leader, but the scout you sent to your grandmother has returned. She…” Asterin’s voice trailed off as she swallowed back her emotions, knowing Manon was not going to take the next bit of news well. “Manon she was beaten and then sent back with her message for you. The healers are attending to her as she barely made it here conscious, but she insists on speaking with you immediately.”

“WHAT?!” Manon roared her eyes widening. “By whom?!” she demanded. Scouts who carried messages, even between warring factions, were considered neutral and not to be harmed. To beat or kill one was considered very bad form, but to do so to one of your own was an outrage and sacrilege.

Asterin lowered her gaze, not wanting to give away her intense hatred of Manon’s grandmother just yet. “The Matron,” and oh did she struggle to not spit that title out in disgust, “delivered the blows herself.” The blonde witch managed to keep her  voice quiet, though it trembled ever so slightly with her effort to keep her tone even. When she felt she had her emotions back under control she looked up at Manon, genuine regret in her eyes. “I’m sorry cousin. I tried to give you a little more time, but I know you would want to speak with her right away.”

Manon scrubbed a hand over her face and looked longingly back at Elide who was now climbing to her feet and straightening her clothing out, her expression concerned despite the heavy blush that still colored her features. “Just one night. Is it too much to ask for just one. Fucking. Night?” the Heir asked in quiet frustration.

Asterin winced once more and looked truly apologetic. “I’m sorry your night off was ruined Manon.”

 Elide approached them, her concern escalating as she looked between the two witches. “What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“My grandmother being a cunt apparently,” Manon answered bitterly, and even her cousin was startled by both the tone and the reply. Asterin had never heard Manon disparage the Matron so openly and definitely not so venomously. Then again, she knew it had been a very long time since the Heir had bedded anyone and that much sexual frustration was bound to cause anyone to be cranky. Add getting cunt stumped right when you are finally about to get laid….and well. Asterin wasn’t going to get her hopes up too much just yet. She’d wait to see how things played out over their beaten scout and the message she had to deliver.

Manon turned towards Elide, her entire posture slumping slightly as she leaned in to press her forehead against the smaller woman’s and Asterin nudged Narene away and back into the air to allow her cousin a last bit of privacy. It was the least she could do for her Wing Leader.

“I am sorry Elide, but we need to return,” Manon sighed regretfully.

“What’s happened?”

“The scout I sent to my grandmother returned and was badly beaten by her.” Elide gasped and Manon nodded, her expression grim. Even Elide, who had been locked away all these years, understood how grave a breach in etiquette this action was. “I need to check on her and retrieve the message she was sent back with. It does not bode well,” she answered, her tone angry and frustrated.

Elide reached out to take Manon’s hands in her own. “What can I do?”

“For now? Kiss me one last time, and then when we get back, perhaps work your magic with the kitchen staff and see if you can’t procure more of that mead I favor. I have a feeling I am going to need a drink tonight. Please have one of the Thirteen escort you if you need to leave our wing of the Keep. I riled your Uncle up today, I would rather not tempt him to try something foolish.”

“I’ll have a jug waiting for you, along with a hot bath,” Elide promised, as she leaned up and kissed Manon slowly and deeply, savoring this last moment of peace before they went back to whatever new storm awaited them.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon just wants a break from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers and thank you once again for your patience! I am all moved in to my new place and the slow process of packing and sorting has begun. I decided to give my back a rest the last couple of nights however and managed to get this little chapter out to start settings things up. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't responded to any of the last few comments...I have been ridiculously busy packing and moving but also wanted to let my count get up to 50 without me padding it any further with replies of my own. It was exciting to see it reach that and I thank you all very VERY much for even the simplest little comments because it keeps me encouraged. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Elide looked up from where she had been practicing her letters, when the door quietly swung open and Manon walked in with an unnatural silence that the raven-haired woman was not expecting. Slamming doors, storming footsteps, snarling, iron on full display - these were all things Elide had become familiar with over the last few weeks and had been fully expecting to see more of tonight given what had been done to Manon’s scout. But this killing calm, coupled with the murderous look in golden eyes, unnerved Elide more than all the other previous threats and outbursts. And apparently also aroused her, she realized belatedly.

Gods what was wrong with her? Now was not the time!

But it was just what was needed to break through Manon’s intense silence as she drew up short only a few feet away, inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and relax slightly. “Goddess,” she sighed, opening her eyes to meet Elide’s sheepish and blushing expression. Manon managed a wry expression, but the amusement didn’t last long and Elide was immediately out of her chair.

“How is she?” she inquired, as she avoided touching Manon just yet, but instead moved to pour her a full tankard of her requested drink, and fetch the meal she’d been keeping warm by the fire. Manon dropped heavily into a chair and downed half her drink in a few healthy swallows before she allowed an attentive Elide to refill it and then sipped at a slower pace, savoring the complex flavors that reminded her of the complex woman in front of her. Her eyes drifted towards the bite mark on Elide’s neck, her pupils blowing out slightly at the reminder of both the heady taste of the younger woman’s life force, along with the intoxicating scents and sounds she made as Manon had brought her pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in that right now and fuck all of this drama that the Matrons had brought upon them all.

With a heavy sigh and a frustrated growl she shook herself back into the present and answered Elide’s question. “It is a testament to her willpower that she made it back here as quickly as she did and did not succumb to her injuries. Asterin looked good compared to what my grandmother did to Kirin. She will be out of action for some time to come and the healers are worried about permanent damage to her left eye and loss of hearing in that ear.”

The hand that was resting on the table tightened into a white knuckled fist as her rage surfaced once more. “All because she followed my orders and did not back down until she received a proper response from my grandmother about my other messages, which have gone unanswered. She even received a warning from my grandmother that if she demanded an answer once more, it would be in the form of a beating and still she took it.” Manon was so damn proud of her faithful scout and so furious that her grandmother would ignore a message so important. Why was she refusing to listen to how dangerous things were becoming here?

“She had nothing to say other than to threaten violence?” Elide asked, surprised coloring her voice.

“Kirin relayed my message three times before she was beaten. Then my grandmother shoved this at her and ordered her to leave,” Manon answered, pulling out a bloodstained and worn letter from inside her vest. The seal of the Matron was still intact. “Thankfully, one of our scouts still at the Gap came across Kirin shortly after she left and tended to the worst of her injuries and accompanied her as far as she could.”

“It seems we both share having tyrants in the family,” Elide said with a look of understanding but thankfully no pity because if she had, Manon knew she would have taken offense.

As Elide moved towards the bathroom to draw a bath for her, the Wing Leader and Heir knew she should be furious at the slight against her Matron. That she should put Elide in her place for daring to speak such blasphemous words in her presence. But as she stared at the blood that stained the parchment in her hands, Manon could only begin to wonder if there was truth to Elide’s words. Words that echoed in spirit what that Cochran witch she’d put down all those weeks ago had said.

_Made._

The word shivered through her once more, and Manon’s teeth ground together as she finally broke the seal and began reading the letter her grandmother had finally deemed to send back to her. Elide returned to the main room minutes later, and seeing the dark look on Manon’s face as she read and re-read the response, she moved over to the desk to give the witch space and time to process. When Manon finally looked up, the murder and fury was back in her eyes, and this time Elide felt a cold shiver run through her.

“My grandmother is demanding the presence of both myself and my coven for a meeting with the King in two days. How she expected me to make that if my scout died on the way home, I have no idea,” she snarled, the letter crumpling in her hands. “I can assign you a protection detail or you can stay with Olstein, but I would not put it past your uncle to try something while we are gone.”

“I can stay with Olstein and Rom. Most of the staff do not wander out near their encampments and they are unaware of my assisting them. I doubt even my uncle would know to look for me there. Where are you headed?”

“Oakwald. We will have to leave by midday tomorrow if we are to properly scout the area. Have one of the Thirteen escort you down with whatever you need to stay there for the next few days. We should hopefully be back within four days. If I am to be gone longer, I will dispatch the twins with orders for the host here and a message for you.”

“And what of your message about the Yellowlegs and the Duke’s demands for more witches?”

“That she will address my ‘sniveling and soft-hearted protests’ in person,” Manon sneered.

Elide gasped. “She actually approves of all of this? Why”

“A question I intend to find out the answer to even if she beats me for it as well,” Manon promised coldly as she drained the last of her drink and then looked at the meal. With a sigh she pushed it away. “I’m sorry Witchling but I have no appetite tonight. Thank you for the effort.” The expression of gratitude sounded rusty and forced even to her own ears, because when was the last time an Heir thanked someone for doing something that was general expectedly of them? But things were different with Elide. She was different. Special even. And the white haired witch found herself wanting to make sure that Elide knew she appreciated the effort.

“It’s ok Manon, I can put it by the fire in case you decide otherwise later. Go enjoy your bath while you can.”

The Wing Leader stood from the table, set the tankard down, and moved towards the shorter woman, a pale hand reaching out to grasp Elide by her shirt and pull her in as she leaned down to press a hungry kiss to eager lips. “I think that tonight I will only enjoy it if you join me. I have the feeling this next week is going to be a disturbingly fucked up mess and right now I just want to forget about all of that for a little while. What do you say Witchling? Are you ready to help me do that?”

The hand that was gently cupping the side of Elide’s face, and the genuinely questioning look in golden eyes revealed that Elide absolutely could refuse if the offer made her uncomfortable. But truth was, she wanted to forget for awhile as well and her body was still thrumming with desire in memory of what had transpired and been promised earlier. So in response, Elide Lochan took a step back and with coy smile that practice had definitely perfected, she reached for the laces on her blouse and began undoing them slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....I suck for leaving it there. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck the bath." Or: Manon wants to forget for a little while and Elide is more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I am SO SORRY about the month long gap. Life got insane and crappy (as it tends to do on occasion) shortly after I moved and then I was out of town for a bit. When I got back, work was just super backed up and full of difficult challenges that requires insanely long hours and more swearing than an air craft carrier's worth of sailors. I actually cancelled my camping plans this holiday weekend (weather was crappy anyway) just so I could have some quiet time to myself and decompress. Writing is thankfully one of those outlets and I have been looking forward to getting back to this story so bad.
> 
> Ok so you might have noticed the bump in rating. It's probably not as explicit as some stories, but it has been AGES since I wrote something smutty and I'm dipping my toes back into that pool. Ya'll been patient and encouraging with your comments and kudos and such and I appreciate it so very much. So here's for you thirsty folks ;) I hope it doesn't suck.

Elide Lochan was more than a little surprised that her hands weren’t shaking as she reached up to loosen the laces of her shirt. Not out of fear. Never with Manon. But she knew there was a great deal of adrenaline and nerves racing through her from anticipation. Her skin still tingled where sharp nails had dragged ever so carefully along it. The purpling bite along the pale column of her neck that had garnered smirks and whispers alike, ached pleasantly, even as she wished to tilt her head and offer it up once more. And she throbbed with want, deep and low in her belly, of the earlier whispered promises of more.

Manon was about to leave and confront her grandmother and most likely some harsh truths that she was perhaps not willing to face just yet and she wanted, _needed_ , to forget for just a little while. Elide was all too happy to oblige, knowing that life was likely to get a lot more frantic and hellish in the coming days and weeks and this might be the only brief respite either of them might get. So she held that burning golden gaze as the last lace came free and with only a moment’s pause to draw in a calming breath, she tugged the shirt over her head and let it drop forgotten to the floor. A blush blossomed across her cheeks as she watched Manon stand perfectly still and take in her bared upper body. If it weren’t for the flaring of Manon’s nostrils as she breathed Elide in, along with the way her pupils rapidly expanded until only a thin band of gold could be seen, and the slight twitch of hands that were obviously being held in place by sheer force of will, Elide might have grown embarrassed by the lengthy silence and lack of action. But Elide saw and she understood. Understood that Manon was barely holding herself back from taking and enjoying what Elide had revealed to her.

Emboldened by the minute responses that her gifts allowed her to detect, the raven-haired woman stepped back into the Wing Leader’s space, gently took the witch’s hands in her own, and placed them over her naked breasts. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes fluttered as a moan spilled past her lips when strong fingers tightened slightly and then rough palms slid upwards, dragging over stiff and sensitive nipples. Manon gave in fully then, and leaned down to recapture Elide’s lips as her hands began to explore in earnest, their kiss becoming passionate and messy. Elide lost herself in the sensations that were sweeping through her and carrying her along their pleasurable tide as she let herself be in this moment with Manon and just _feel_.

“Fuck the bath,” Manon growled out finally, her hands sliding down Elide’s sides, over her ass, and to the backs of her thighs where she grabbed firm hold and easily lifted the smaller woman into her strong arms and strode right over to the bed, gently laying her down.

Elide leaned up on her elbows and watched as Manon all but ripped her own clothing off. Her mind was not functioning quite as efficiently as it normally did, but Elide was still cataloguing all of her body’s impulses and responses to what she was experiencing as she allowed her gaze to slowly take in the lean muscles, feminine curves, pale skin, and oh gods...iron tipped nails. Elide’s breath caught and when her eyes met Manon’s she couldn’t help but swallow at the smug and hungry look that gleamed back at her. When the white haired witch crawled back over her, but held herself up and away from Elide for several agonizing moments longer, the younger woman made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a growl that elicited a breathy chuckle from Manon.

“Manon, please,” Elide finally pleaded. She almost whined in frustration when the witch didn’t comply but sat up on her knees until she was straddling Elide’s body without touching just yet. Then one of those deadly hands reached out to soothe through her hair, an amused and teasing grin lifting Manon’s lips as her fingers trailed down Elide’s neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts, and scraped agonizingly slowly down her stomach until they settled on the laces of her leather pants before pausing.

Manon’s gaze shifted to something softer and accepting once more. “I ache for you Witchling. Right now I want nothing more than to shred these and take you,” the Wing Leader admitted in a low, straining voice that was nearly a growl. “But the moment you stop enjoying this I need you to promise me you will speak up.”

Elide felt her heart melt in that moment and the tension left her body as she reached up and clasped Manon’s free hand with her own and smiled warmly at her. “I don’t think that will be a problem,” she said, poking fun of her own near-desperate state right now. “But I promise,” she said sincerely, her eyes holding Manon’s.

“And I promise that this can stop at any point,” Manon answered back, gently squeezing Elide’s hand before she let go so that she could focus on removing the brunette’s pants, taking great care with her ankle. That burning golden gaze held Elide’s the entire time, the witch leaning down to place a lingering gentle kiss on the deformed limb.  “You are so beautiful,” Manon whispered, and Elide’s gaze slide away from hers for a moment, unsure of how to feel about those words ghosting across the ruined flesh of her leg. But Manon reached out and gently cupped her face, forcing Elide’s gaze back to meet her own.

“You are strong, and a survivor, Elide Lochan. Many would have died or given up but you fought your way back and you still fight. You may not have been born with iron in your bones, but it surely flows in your blood and the heart of a witch beats here,” she said as she settled her leg on the bed, the now free hand coming up to rest over Elide’s chest. “We are not defined by the scars that others inflict upon us. We are defined by the spirit that overcomes them. You are most definitely beautiful on the outside,” she said, her tone turning playful for a moment as she openly raked her gaze across the naked expanse of Elide’s body and then winked in approval, causing the younger woman to blush profusely and relax.“You are beautiful on the outside,” she repeated, needing for Elide to believe that as her gaze once more grew intense. “But it is what is _here_ that calls to me Elide,” Manon finished hoarsely as her nails flexed slightly into the skin over Elide’s breast, causing her breath to catch.

The intimacy of this moment- the openness, tenderness and trust being exchanged, brought tears to Elide’s eyes. Her hand reached up to cover Manon’s, a full and beautiful smile lighting up her face so brilliantly, Manon felt the walls around her heart crumble even further leaving an ache in its wake that she didn’t know how to deal with just yet. “With only a few rare exceptions, my life this past decade, has been surrounded by cruel people, who use their power for their own selfish gains. They do nothing but destroy all that is good and take everything for themselves. But you...you care for your people and have made great sacrifices to keep them... _us_ , safe. I know that deep down, all you do, is in an effort to bring your people closer to home. I _see_ you Manon. I see how deeply you care and how much you try and _that_ is what calls to me and why I trust you.”

Manon swallowed hard against the knot in her throat, and fought the foreign stinging in her eyes at Elide’s heartfelt declaration. She _had_ been fighting iron tooth and claw for her people, and to hear someone understand and acknowledge that for once, meant more to her than she realized. Unprepared to deal with the conflict of emotions, the Heir decided the time for talking was over, and so she surged forward to capture those full lips with her own as their bodies finally tangled together. What Manon could likely never express in words, she poured out into the deep and lengthy kiss that stole both of their breaths.

Need and desire swept over them both once more and it wasn’t long before Manon’s teeth were scraping along Elide’s throat, one of her hands reaching down to pull Elide’s good leg to hook over her hips so that their centers slid against each other as Manon began a gentle rocking against her lover. Between the slick heat that was pouring from both of them now, and the desperately needy sounds that were leaving Elide’s lips, it didn’t take long before the witch was all but rutting against her, taking her pleasure in the pleasure she was so clearly giving. When Elide tilted her head further to give better access while boldly directing one of Manon’s exploring hands down between their bodies and begged for more, the witch felt something primal rear up inside her that would have terrified her if she wasn’t so consumed by the instincts that swept through her.

She growled against the pulse that beat frantically beneath her lips, her iron sliding out from her gums, even as she retracted her nails, so that she could claim Elide fully. It was through sheer force of will that she finally forced herself away from that tantalizing neck so she could watch her lover’s face as her fingers traced through their combined arousal, firmly circled her swollen nub, and then teased at her entrance. Elide thrust up against her, a whine of frustration escaping her throat as her eyes flashed open and gave a look that demanded Manon stop teasing her. The witch might have been fondly amused at that look if her inner instincts didn’t have her instantly caving to the silent command of her mate. It wasn’t until her fingers easily slid home, and Elide cried out in both ecstasy and pain, the scent of fresh blood filling Manon’s senses, that the word thundered through her and she truly realized who this woman was to her.

_Mate._

The Heir froze momentarily, and Elide, thinking it was because of her initial discomfort, pleaded with Manon not to stop. Blunt nails clawing at her back and dragging along her scalp, broke through Manon’s haze and she resisted the pull to finish the Claiming so she could watch Elide as she plunged slowly into that burning heat, groaning at the way slick walls fluttered and clenched around her fingers. Bracing herself up on one strong arm, Manon began to thrust against the back of her own hand, her eyes rolling back for a moment as pleasure rushed through her from both the contact and at how soaked they were. The sharp tang of their arousal, the lewd noises of their bodies coming together over and over, and their increasing vocalizations fill the room and Manon’s senses as she brings them to that blissful edge.

When Elide finally goes over, she does so howling Manon’s name loud enough that half the coven likely knows what is happening right now. She is also submitting to an unknown instinct and desperately tugs to bring Manon’s mouth back to her neck. Grinning fiercely, the witch gives in then, her lips sliding down to where neck and shoulder meet and her iron breaking through the flesh there, as she too goes hurtling over the precipice of ecstasy. Light and color flash behind her eyelids, and heat and pleasure race through her every nerve with an intensity Manon had never experienced before. As Elide’s blood passes along her tongue once more, there is something ancient and powerful in this bite that seeps into her very being and settle in her bones. Elide’s scent wraps around Manon, imprints itself on her soul and soothes something deep inside her.

When Manon comes back to herself, Elide is clinging to her, trembling and weeping softly, still arching into the hold Manon has on her and the witch forces herself to retract her teeth, her tongue and lips gently cleaning away the blood that wells to the surface, before she collapses off to the side and gathers Elide into her arms and lets the young woman process everything once more. When Elide finally quiets only a few minutes later, Manon swallows hard and finds the courage to hoarsely ask “Are you okay?”

She hadn’t meant to Claim the Witchling. Not when so much was so uncertain. Not when her life here was in so much peril and Manon felt powerless to protect her while her Matron was catering to the whims of the mortal filth that ran this cursed place. Not when Elide herself likely didn’t understand the full implication of what had just transpired. But Manon would not hold Elide to it. She would forever be drawn to this incredible woman, but she would not enslave her to yet something else she had no control over in her life.

Fortunately, the instant answer was a fervent yes as Elide turned over to face Manon, her face filled with amazement and pure joy. “Gods yes,” she repeated, rubbing away her tears as she laughed quietly. Her smile turned playful. “I would say you performed adequately,”

Manon’s eyes widened at the brazen teasing and then narrowed. A strong hand had Elide on her back with a startled yelp and then that hand was holding Elide’s firmly above her head while a single sharp nail scratched a path down her body just hard enough to leave a faint pink trail without breaking the skin. “Just adequate, you impertinent Halfling?” she growled into Elide’s ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe and drawing out a ragged gasp as the woman squirmed in anticipation beneath her. “Oh Witchling, now I’m going to make sure every witch in this entire wing knows you are being bedded and bedded well tonight. You won’t even remember your name once I have my tongue buried inside you,” she promised. “What do you have to say about that now hmmmm?”

Elide swallowed hard and her chest heaving as she panted for breath. But when her eyes met Manon’s, the witch was delighted by the bold challenge there. “Do your worst then Wing Leader,” she said with only a slight tremble of anticipation in her voice. “Just remember, I’m a keen observer and a fast learner.”

The implication of that statement sent a fresh wave of arousal through Manon and she was very much looking forward to putting that to the test later. But first, she wanted to see just how incoherent she could make Elide Lochan. Manon was feeling extremely satisfied only a short while later as she did indeed reduce her lover to a completely babbling mess as she brought Elide to new heights with her mouth. However, Elide once again proved just how apt and eager a pupil she could be and happily returned the favor in full measure until both women collapsed in a sweaty tangled heap only a couple of hours before dawn, their appetites sated and their hearts content.

Manon knew they would need to have a serious discussion about the bite. Elide had been raised around the Fae and she was likely familiar with the concept, but there were differences and Elide needed to understand that. Also, much like any witch who came across Kaya and Thea instantly recognized that they were a bonded pair, others would recognize her scent entwined with Elide’s and someone was bound to say something eventually. This was not a discussion that could be rushed however, and she knew Elide would need time to make her decision on how she wished to proceed. So as Manon drifted into a deep and peaceful slumber, she promised to herself she would talk to Elide as soon as she came back from this mission.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THAT finally happened. I realize there could have been more to that....a lot more in both amount and graphic content lol. But I really wanted to get something out this weekend and I'm still shaking the dust bunnies off my smut writing so I got a little shy about writing more. Let me know what you think, things you might like to see in the future, characters or interactions you'd like to see more focus on? I enjoy your feedback and our shared interest for this awesome world.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide is distracted and finding trouble the first night Manon is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments and everything! So this chapter might be rough and I apologize. My decade old beloved laptop finally died on me halfway through writing this....well the screen did. Friend of mine is fixing it in the next week or two though hopefully. So this was all pretty much written on my phone which....wow. MY EYEBALLS! 
> 
> Happy Pride Month to everyone!! We don't actually have ours until July here but still hope all of you out there celebrating this month have a fun and safe experience!

Elide knew she should be paying considerably more attention to the latest epic story Rom had overheard at the campfires last night from the newest arrivals to Morath. Especially since it involved the daring rescue of one Aedion Ashryver, likely carried out by the former Captain of the Palace Guard who was rumored to now be part of the Rebellion. Especially since he was apparently aided by a mysterious female companion that even more wild rumors claimed to be Aelin. The whole thing was filled with plot and intrigue and scheming, and there were details she knew she should be seeking out, little things that might prove valuable in the future or help confirm suspicions of her own.

Unfortunately, her mind was elsewhere and Rom was not one to let a good opportunity to pass by. His silence finally brought her out of her musings over everything that had happened last night and she looked up to see her companion smirking at her. She cleared her throat, blushing profusely and tried to refocus on her work. “You were saying?” she prompted.

“Oh I was saying. A whole lot that I would think you of all people would be interested in. But you were definitely not listening. Given that bite mark that you can’t fully cover up and that smile you’ve had all morning while you stare off into nothing I’m guessing you had quite the evening yourself however and –OW!” the teen cried out as he rubbed the back of his head where a small tool had hit him.

They both turned back to see Master Olstein glaring at Rom with his arms crossed for several seconds before he started Signing furiously. While Elide didn’t know what, exactly, he said, she had a pretty good idea given the shades of red Rom and then white Rom turned before he looked at Elide and apologized profusely for overstepping. Feeling both embarrassed, but also bursting with affection for these two people from home who had sworn to protect Elide with their lives during Manon’s absence, she reached out and gripped Rom’s arm to stop him from his rambling apology.

“It’s ok Rom,” she told him with a shy smile. “And you are right…..last night was….very special and I am greatly distracted today,” she admitted, blushing a bit when the teens eyes brightened with barely contained curiosity.

“And thank you Master Olstein, but Rom was only stating the obvious. He has done no worse than any of the Thirteen, and I would speak up if I was uncomfortable with the attention.”

_Would you really?_

And Elide didn’t fault him for his concern that she might not. Not after a lifetime spent in captivity to someone like Vernon. But a great many things had changed for her in recent weeks as Elide began to tap that iron in her blood, and with Manon and the Thirteen’s guidance, grew more bold with each passing day. She may never have their full spirit and courage, but she was determined to pay tribute to her mother’s heritage and sacrifice however she could. So it was with confidence that she met the Master’s gaze and nodded. “I would now,” she affirmed. The smile he gave her was warm and pleased.

 _You have been good for each other,_ was all he said on the matter and she smiled at that.

Olstein returned to his work in the back and Rom scooted closer to Elide, dragging his pile of work with him. “So a good night eh?” he whispered as he gave her a teasing grin and wink.

She blushed once more and looked down at her work once more as images from last night flashed through her head, emotions bubbling up inside her. “I…had never been with another until last night,” she admitted quietly.

“Well I will say that as beautiful as they all are, I don’t think I would have had the courage to try and bed any of them let alone the Wing Leader. First times can be….tricky. But given that you are positively beaming today despite all the bites, and bruises, I’m happy to see that Manon did right by you,” he told her sincerely.

“Thank you, Rom.”

They returned to their work after that and the young man remained silent for most of the afternoon, allowing her to get lost in her thoughts and daydreams. It was clear he was dying to ask more, but she admired his restraint as she was not willing to divulge any more of something so personal and almost sacred. The sun was nearly set when Olstein came out from the back once more, and after examining and praising both of them for their work, shooed them off to go find dinner. Elide felt several muscles protest as she stood, a flush sweeping through her as to the reason _why_ , and decided a stroll through the encampments might do her some good. While she had mapped out most of the inside of Morath and many of the critical details her mind had filed away, she was unfamiliar with the sprawling encampments around it aside from her general observations from the Aerie and astride Abraxos. With this many soldiers coming in from all over, perhaps she too could learn some important bits of information.

“Did you have plans this evening Rom?”

“Not particularly.”

“Would you show me around?”

He hesitated and looked around at the rough looking men that surrounded them. “I um….I don’t know if that’s a good idea My Lady,” he said quietly. “A lot of these men would take one look at your chains and not think twice about trying to take you for themselves. A lot of them pay me a measure of respect because I am the Master’s apprentice, but I worry I might not be enough to stop things if they get out of hand. And yes, I would be terrified about Manon’s reaction once she returns, but I would never forgive myself.”

“Surely there are areas or encampments you do feel are safe? I just need to stretch my legs a bit more than a simple trip to the cooking fires and back.”

Rom remained unsure. “Lady Elide I would love nothing more, and perhaps once the Wing Leader has returned, but I feel it would be safest if we stuck to the main paths closest to the Master’s camp. These men are familiar with who you are and know who you keep company with. They won’t try anything and would likely step in if anyone did because they fear and respect the Wing Leader….and Master Olstein.”

Elide sighed in disappointment and Rom looked truly regretful. She forced herself to give him an understanding smile. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

Rom still took her on a wandering path through the closest encampments, which wasn’t much, but she did appreciate. When they arrived at the cooking fires, she understood better his cause for concern. Here there was a large mix of men. Some wore clean armor or uniforms and carried themselves with pride and calculated moves. Others carried themselves similarly though the looks in their eyes were more hardened and weary, and their armor showed the signs of long use in battle. Most looked her over carefully once, assessed that she was no threat and continued with their meals and conversations. But this left a decent number of men who wore no uniforms, and tracked her every movement with their eyes, many openly leering at her and any of the other female servants who entered the general vicinity while making loud and lewd comments to one another. Mercenaries. One such group was lingering near the main cauldron that the evening’s stew was being warmed by, and as Elide and Rom approached, their comments shifted from one of the serving girls who had just distributed bread to the nearby tables to Elide.

The raven haired woman willed herself not to blush or react and let iron enter her spine and ice into her gaze. She thought of Manon and was a little shocked to find that she was internally taking delight in the thought of what the Wing Leader would do to teach these loathsome fools a lesson. Apparently her cold look did not go unnoticed and after hesitating a moment at the uncharacteristic behavior from someone in chains, a couple laughed at her boldness, delighted by it, while one of them seemed to take offense and rose from his seat and started to stalk towards her.

Elide stopped what she was doing entirely, and with deliberate slowness turned to face him fully, schooling her face into what she hoped was a mask of disdain even as she began to tremble inside. He sneered at her, his steps quickening, and noise around the fire died down slightly as others began to take notice. Rom swore under his breath and pulled his knife out even as he began to move in between Elide and the approaching mercenary. The man’s friends all stopped laughing and drew their own knives and the entire assembly around the fire went quiet and tense as most men went to their feet hands on an assortment of weapons.

“Oy! That’ll be enough from you lot!” an older man called out as he moved forward to push the mercenary back, his own sword drawn. His armor signified that he was one of the field commanders, and an experienced one at that. The rest of the soldiers around the area were obviously falling into rank behind him, and most of the mercenaries backed off immediately, no longer interested in a fight they were bound to lose.

Except for the idiot who had started approaching her.

“What business is it of yours? She’s a fucking servant….means she’s fair game. I haven’t had a woman in months.”

The Commander dropped his sword until it was pointed at the man’s crotch. “And you won’t ever have one if you take another step towards her,” he warned. “And trust me….it’d be a lot more merciful than what the Wing Leader would do to you if you touch this one,” he added with a smirk.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.”

“It means, that I am under the protection of the Blackbeaks….and the Wing Leader in particular. The one who shredded through the armor of that Commander the other night and who’s wyvern ate another?” Ok so that was a bit of an embellishment. And where the hell did she learn to sound so cold and commanding?

The Commander side eyed her for a moment but then returned his focus back onto the mercenary, a smirk playing on his lips. “I wonder what the Wing Leader would think if I told her you tried to touch her woman?”

And okay did EVERYONE know? Elide was thankful for the heat of the fires and the poor lighting as she hoped it would all mask the blush rising to her cheeks. Beside her Rom was trying not to laugh by covering it with a quiet cough.

The mercenary looked Elide over once and then spat on the ground. “Whatever,” he grumbled before finally backing down. “Better pickings from around here anyway,” he muttered turning away. He froze when the Commander moved swiftly his blade coming up to the man’s throat from behind.

“There will be no raping of the women down here. You have been invited here by the graciousness of his Majesty and Duke Perrington. You will be content with the amount of gold that will line your pockets and the blood you mongrels get to spill and that is all. Am. I. Understood?”

The man swallowed hard and rasped out a quick but resentful yes. The Commander looked around at those gathered. “Spread the word. If any of that kind of behavior starts up all of you will be hanged and your bodies left out to the carrion. I will not be made to suffer these fools cooking one more night than necessary because you fucking twats couldn’t control yourselves for the few nights you’re here.”

That was interesting. She wondered where the mercenaries were being sent.

At that last declaration though, a raucous laugh went up from the soldiers who relaxed, and there was some good natured teasing and shoving off to one side as someone seemed to be the particular brunt of that joke. The mercenaries seemed to relax a bit as well, some joining in with the laughing, though many just went back to their dinner. The Commander released the mercenary and sheathed his sword as the man quickly retreated with his companions out of the area. Once conversation has started back up the Commander turned back to Elide and Rom and moved closer to them.

“I suggest you not repeat this incident. While I respect the Wing Leader, I do not wish to lose any more of my men to her temper. It might be best if the Lady stays inside the keep,” he said quietly.

Elide blinked at the title and the Commander winked at her. “Commander Kor of Dorsamil.”

Elide kept her face neutral but inclined her head in understanding. Dorsamil was a series of small villages south of Perranth that straddled the border of Terrasen and Adarlan. They were a key stopping point for trade coming in and out of the two regions and as neighbors to Perranth, they had close ties. Elide had heard from Finnula that after her uncle had taken over, many of the villages had cut those ties and Vernon had tried to exact revenge upon them by making false claims about several of them. Stragnely enough, they were still standing and still refused to deal with Perranth. Now she knows why those attempts were mostly failures.

“The Wing Leader is on a mission,” Rom supplied by way of explanation.

“Ah,” he said in quiet understanding. “Well she shouldn’t be out here,” he said to Rom.

“She, is standing right here,” Elide grit out. Once more startled by the outburst.

Kor just smirked and ran his gaze over her in an assessing manner. “Well, I see your weeks with the Wing Leader and her coven has been well spent. Glad to see your uncle hasn’t snuffed out all of that fire. But unless you want to draw attention to yourself Lady, I suggest you remain wherever you are staying for now and let the boy get your meals for you.”

Elide wanted to argue, but something calming flowed through her and she relaxed. “Thank you for interfering Commander. And not just for myself,” she said, sliding her gaze towards the small cluster of serving girls who were seeing to the tables. Some of them were not even into womanhood, and she knew that that wouldn’t have stopped some of these men.

Kor nodded and then raised his voice to a more normal level as she waved towards the food. “Gather your dinner and leave. I don’t need any more trouble tonight.”

They did at they were told and quietly made their way back towards the Master’s tent. Before they went inside however, Elide passed off her plate to Rom as she nodded towards the small outbuilding that had sat just across the path. Rom hesitated again but then relaxed and smiled. “See you inside in a minute.”

Relieved he wasn’t about to lurk outside over protectively, Elide limped across the way to do her business as quickly as possible. Knowing both Rom and Master Olstein, they would be knocking on the door to the privy if she took too long. Which made her smile and be exasperated at the same time. They were worse than Manon sometimes.

And that brought up pleasant, blush inducing memories once more.

A fond smile on her face, Elide stepped from the privy and started to cross the road when a familiar cruel voice caused her to freeze in her tracks. “Ahhhhhh so this is where you’ve gotten off to niece. Very clever. Very clever indeed,” Vernon purred from behind her.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon and the Thirteen have a little more bonding time during the first night of their mission into Oakwald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again you lovely people for the comments and kudos and bookmarks! A heads up that updates are likely going to be slow during the summer due to a massive workload and some mini vacations here and there to give myself a break. So thank you in advance for your patience! This is very loosely edited so I apologize for mistakes and welcome any constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Manon looked around the small clearing and nodded. It was just large enough for their wyverns to comfortably rest in and still allow for the witches to set up camp for the night. Most of what she’d seen of this accursed forest would allow for barely two or three of their mounts to land at a time let alone all thirteen. They still had much to scout tomorrow in preparation for the meeting with both her Matron and the King, but this was the best she’d seen so far and it had been a long day.

_After an already long night_ , she thought to herself with a small silent smirk as images of making Elide howl her name as she came undone beneath her, ran through her mind yet again. “We’ll make camp here for the night,” Manon ordered, sliding off Abraxos who promptly flopped over onto his side and began sniffing at the flowers he so conveniently landed amidst. She glared at her mount and kicked him gently on his side. “Can you at least wait two minutes so I can get you out of your harness? I should let you be miserable with it the whole night you insufferable beast,” she grumbled. He obliged, rolling back onto his stomach so she could remove his riding harness and paused in his flower sniffing to give her an almost amused look. Huffing in amusement at his antics, she rolled her eyes at him and swatted his rump lightly before she set about removing his equipment. She took her time this evening, enjoying the routine of the mundane task as she also trailed her fingers along his scarred hide and wings, checking on the state of his well being and how all the modifications were holding up. He all but purred into her touch, moving his body so that she could fully complete the inspection and then preening a bit in pride when she nodded in approval.

Grabbing her bedroll and gear she moved over to where a few of the others had already dropped their own and were stoking a fire into life. She looked towards Vesta who had pulled her bow from her pack, the Twins and Shadows, joining her. “With your leave Wing Leader, we’ll go fetch dinner.”

It was an unusually large group for just a dinner hunt, but the woods had been so thick, it had been nearly impossible for the wyverns to hunt for their own meals. Hungry wyverns were grumpy, angry creatures that tended to snap and pick fights with each other no matter how disciplined they’d become. The Thirteen did not need to make a bad first impression on the King and Manon certainly didn’t need their mounts acting up in front of her grandmother. Tomorrow afternoon she would be sure to scout along the western edges of the forest so that the wyverns had a chance to hunt to their fill in the open plains that lay just beyond.

Manon nodded. “Good hunting.”

Ghislaine walked past her just then and tossed her pack down, deftly undid her bedroll, unfurled it and collapsed on it. “Oh thank fuck,” she breathed out dramatically. As Manon’s raised eyebrow the witch turned towards her departing sisters. “Don’t take all evening yeah? Some of us would like to get some actual fucking sleep tonight!” she called out.

And there it was.

Manon had been waiting all day for the shit to start. The smug part of her was more than a little proud that even Ghislaine, who was on the opposite end of their floor, had been kept awake last night. But she also felt a stab of pain that her own cousin had not been the first to tease her, and the nervous look Asterin was currently sporting as she glanced back and forth between Manon and Ghislaine, from where she had frozen, only amplified how great the rift between them had become. Looking around the clearing, she realized everyone had gone silent at the remark, the air suddenly becoming thick and heavy with tension as the rest of her coven waited to see what her reaction would be to what would have once been casual teasing that not even Manon had been immune from. Now they were all waiting on her reaction and she knew this was yet another defining moment for them.

So she shut out the ache in her chest that she refused to acknowledge was hurt, and closed her eyes for a moment, drew in a breath, and let herself re-live a few moments from last night again. Her body relaxed, her lips twisted upwards a fraction, and when she opened her eyes, she smirked down at the dark witch. “Hmmmmm all those books and knowledge, and I’ve yet to hear you make a lover scream as loud as my Witchling did last night. Guess some of us are just born naturally talented,” she smugly returned.

Ghislaine scoffed indignantly at her, half the coven broke out into raucous guffaws, and the tension broke instantly as the rest relaxed enough to join in on the teasing. Once the hunting party had disappeared into the forest and Manon had her bedroll set up, she moved off towards the surrounding woods to scout the perimeter area while there was still light for another couple of hours. Asterin and Sorrel were instantly by her side and the three worked silently for the next hour to thoroughly examine their surroundings, as it had been difficult to do so from above given the density of the forest.

“A lot of game trails, but not many tracks in the way of predators and most were small,” Asterin reported when they regrouped.

“Same here. That stream we saw also has a decent pool about five minutes northeast of camp,” Sorrel added.

“There’s a wide enough path through the trees east of camp that the wyverns can go one or two at a time to drink their fill,” Manon said with a pleased nod. They began to make their way back towards camp when Asterin finally, _finally_ got her teasing in. “Soooooooo. You bedded Elide finally and it sounded like she enjoyed returning the favor.”

Manon couldn’t believe she actually fucking blushed at that remark and was cursing her fair skin as her cousin crowed in delight and even Sorrel snickered. “Oh myyyyy!” Asterin said while still laughing. “I knew the woman was a fast learner but it would seem she IMPRESSED the mighty Blackbeak Heir and Wing Leader!”

“Fuck off,” Manon grumbled good naturedly.

“With pleasure….later…..and away from you lot,” Asterin replied cheekily with a wink towards her cousin even as she reached out to thread her fingers with Sorrel’s.

Now it was Manon’s turn to smirk. “Sure you know what you are getting yourself into with this one?”

Sorrel sputtered for a second, her face flushing slightly as she was not used to Asterin being so open with her affections in front of the others and especially in front of Manon just yet. But then she met the blonde witch’s eyes and her features relaxed as a grin Manon had never really seen the stocky quiet witch wear, broke across her face. “Everything I’ve always wanted,” was all she happily replied.

Manon groaned at the sappy reply and shoved the love sick fool into a tree they were passing by, grinning as Sorrel nearly tripped over her own feet as she tried to avoid it, and nearly taking Asterin down with her. The Wing Leader snickered at their mirrored affronted looks, but then her cousin pulled a classic move, stuck out her tongue, and Manon felt a little jagged piece of their fractured relationship slide back into place.

Just before they made it to the clearing, Asterin squeezed Sorrel’s hand and with a silent look of understanding, the Second pulled away and headed into camp alone as the blonde called her cousin’s name softly and slowed her steps. “Are we having that talk now?” Manon asked once Sorrel was out of sight.

Asterin sighed. “No. As much as I want to, I think you need to go into this meeting with a clear mind…well as clear as it can be after what happened with Kirin. I just….I just want you to know that no matter what, we have your back Manon. And, I’m happy for you,” her cousin said with a warm smile.

“It may not last,” Manon said, finally giving voice to the quiet fear she held deep inside and was surprised she was even admitting it aloud.

Asterin gave her a sad and knowing smile. “It usually doesn’t. But it doesn’t mean the heartache is not worth the joy. I’m glad to see that you are finally allowing yourself to relax around someone Manon and that you are enjoying yourself, however brief it may last. Although given the way your Witchling looks at you, I’m beginning to think it might be longer than she was first anticipating,” she said with a knowing grin.

Manon couldn’t help but smirk back. “She is reconsidering her plans to flee at the first chance she gets,” she informed her cousin. But then her expression darkened. “Which is probably the stupidest thing she could do in that place, because Vernon brought her here for a reason and with Perrington and all that is going on down in those dungeons it would be a fate worse than death. She has magic in her bloodline and I can _taste_ is Asterin. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced and whatever gift lies dormant in her, it’s powerful. She’s a fool for risking that for me, when I can’t fully protect her.”

But Asterin just smiled. “Love makes us do foolish things and in the end, the moments you have together will always outweigh the risks.”

Manon was confused now. Asterin seemed to be speaking of more than just her recent developing relationship with Sorrel. But her cousin deftly changed the topic and Manon, happy to have mended at least this much with her, let it go for now. “Now, I was thinking that Imogen has been looking a little rough still, so if you need me to stand in for her watches I can.”

Manon sighed, reminded once again of how much hell her witches were being put through. “I’m hoping a few days away from that shithole will help her get some decent rest. I was planning on keeping her out of the watch cycle, but we need to be at our best when my grandmother shows up so I’ll be rotating it through the coven each night.”

Asterin nodded satisfied and they returned to camp as the light began to fade with the setting of the sun. For once the silence between them was comfortable.

The hunting part returned an hour later with a massive haul between the five of them. It would still just be barely enough to keep their mounts from snapping at each other first thing tomorrow, and the witches all ate only what they needed to keep sharp so that most of the meat could go to their wyverns. But it still seemed to lift everyone’s spirits to be out of Morath and under the stars sharing a good meal for the first time in ages. As night fell, gossip and stories were shared, and Lin and the Twins dug flagons of potent mead one of the Bluebloods had been fermenting these past weeks. Manon took one sip and was both praising and cursing the witch who had created it. She hoped the batch was small and that there would not be too many witches over imbibing in the deceptively delicious drink. Thankfully, there was no need to remind her Thirteen of minding their limits. She watched with keen eyes as the flagons were passed around for a short while before making their way back to the owners who capped them and stowed them back in their packs.

Manon set the watches in groups of three, And Imogen only protested half-heartedly to the order to rest, which spoke of how desperately she needed it. Manon also made sure to keep Sorrel and Asterin and Kaya and Thea separated. Even though she finally understood the ache of being apart from a lover, she also knew the temptation of distraction being together tended towards, and they couldn’t afford that right now. She did at least schedule them back to back so they can spend some time asleep together. Conversation started to die down, and the night air filled with the sounds of their sleeping wyverns, the crackling of the fire, and the nocturnal creatures that were moving about in the thick forest around them. It was peaceful and settling to all of their nerves. The Wing Leader was not surprised to see her coven turn in earlier than normal, knowing all of them had been running on considerably less sleep lately. As much as she had cursed her grandmother for this stupid trip, perhaps it was a blessing in disguise from the Three Faced Goddess.

Having taken the first watch with Kaya and Lin, Manon secured Wind Cleaver to her back and moved off towards a small rock outcropping that was away from the fire so that her night vision would not be impeded by its light. She climbed up onto one of the larger stones and settled on it, and then watched as Lin scaled a tree on the opposite side of the clearing and settled onto a large juncture of branches about midway up, her bow resting easy in her lap. Kaya and Thea shared a tender goodnight embrace before Thea settled into their shared bedroll and Kaya moved into the forest just beyond the treeline to begin a slow patrol around the perimeter.

Halfway through their watch, Manon’s attention shifted to Kaya who was on her third circuit and was making her way closer to the Wing Leader’s position. She shifted a bit to one side of her boulder to make room for the witch as she silently climbed up to crouch next to Manon. “All is well,” Kaya reported quietly, though her focus was still on the forest.

Manon hummed in agreement. “Much better than it’s been for awhile I think.”

Kaya smiled at that and then turned to look Manon over. “I can’t argue with that Manon. I have to say though, I’m surprised you went through with a Bonding….and that none of the others seem to have caught on to that yet,” she said with a grin. “Well except for Thea of course.”

Manon cleared her throat and stared hard into the night. “It wasn’t….intentional,” she admitted quietly.

Kaya let out a quiet chuckle. “Trust me….I understand how these things happen. But, she returned the bite I see.”

And here Manon was cursing keen witch vision and her fair skin once more because she was sure that even in the dark, Kaya would be able to detect the heat she could feel rising along her face. “I….don’t know if she understood what she was doing?”

“Oh Goddess,” Kaya gasped quietly. “You mean you exchanged mating bites and she doesn’t know?!” she whispered in shock.

“She’s from Terrasen, her kin have blood ties to the Fae so I am sure she is at least somewhat understanding of the meaning,” Manon huffed out, annoyed. “I just don’t know if she understands it has a similar meaning for witches as well. You know Humans don’t Bond like our races do. We didn’t really have much time to talk about it before I had to leave.”

“But you are going to talk to her about it?”

“I am. She deserves to have a say in what happens and her life is in deeper jeopardy the longer she remains in Morath. I won’t hold her to something that could ultimately end with her death, or worse.”

Kaya rested a hand on Manon’s arm to get the Heir to look at her. When she did, Manon was thankful that there was no pity in Kaya’s eyes, merely understanding mixed with genuine concern. “You know that once we Bond it is permanent yes? She will always call to you until death breaks that, and you will want no other.”

Manon sighed and looked away once more, nodding. “I know.”

Kaya hummed in thought. “But she is worth it.” It was a statement instead of a question, one born of true understanding.

“Very much so. Is it…..” Manon’s voice faltered, not sure she wished to give voice to her thoughts.

“Anything you ask will remain in confidence Wing Leader.”

Manon sighed and turned her head to look at Kaya. “It is always this…..terrifying? I have faced death a thousand times by a hundred different means and laughed in its face, yet when I am with her, I feel like the world slips away and my control with it.”

Kaya chuckled knowingly and nodded. “I can’t tell you that it gets any better with time, only that you get used to it. That and you also realize that despite how weak she makes you feel, she also makes you feel so _strong_. Even after all these decades, my mate can still look at me in a lot of different ways and I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest and my breath still fails me. But I would face all the demons of Morath and move mountains for her. I fight for _you_ Manon and I would give my very life for you, but Thea is my will and reason to live.”

They both returned their attention to the night once more, a companionable silence settling over them for a little while. Kaya finally stood up and prepared to do one more circuit before they handed off to the next watch. “For what it’s worth Manon, we are happy for you. We won’t say anything to the others about the Bond and I doubt they will notice as they are not mated themselves…..well some of them not entirely just yet,” she grinned, glancing towards where Sorrel and Asterin were curled up together. “But I do hope the Goddess looks favorably upon you both and will bless your union. She owes you that much I think.”

Manon nodded in thanks, relieved that they would let things be for now. She didn’t mind the teasing from earlier, but she did have concerns about how the rest of them would react to knowing that their Wing Leader had actually Bonded to a Halfling. Which.…”How did you know?” Manon had gone out of her way to make sure that the bite, however dull it may have been, was well concealed.

“Her scent is mixed with yours. The others would presume it’s from last night’s shared activities. But that should be considerably dulled after our scouting this afternoon. She has imprinted on you though and because of our bond, Thea and I recognized the change in your scent. It will take the others awhile to realize this.”

“Shit,” Manon muttered, her mind immediately going to her grandmother.

Kaya frowned for a moment at the slightly panicked tone and then her own eyes opened wide. “Oh.”

“Fucking hell,” Manon groaned.

“Listen, your grandmother has never been Mated. Lovers who gave her offspring? Sure. But the witch has always surrounded herself with single pretty young things and avoids bonded pairs like the plague because she thinks love is weakness. She just barely tolerates Thea and I in your coven and that is with us acting our most reserved selves around her so we do not bring dishonor on you. Your own cousin, who is in the midst of a courtship herself, has not recognized the change in you and I find it extremely unlikely your grandmother will. Especially with how brief this trip is likely to be. But if you are that concerned about it, then go hunting just before the meet.”

“Hunting?”

“A fresh kill is the only thing that I’ve found that will focus my senses on something other than Thea. When Lin and the others brought in tonight’s kill I can honestly say I don’t remember scenting anything other than that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kaya nodded and turned to move off into the night but halted when her leader quietly spoke her name. “Thank you,” Manon all but whispered, and the other witch just touched her fingers to her forehead in deep respect and then headed out into the night to finish her patrol.

Enjoying the peace of the night and taking advantage of the cover of darkness, Manon sat on her rock well into the second watch to contemplate all that lay ahead of her. When she finally sought the warmth of the banked fire and her bedroll, she both dreaded and looked forward to the confrontation to come. Too much was uncertain right now and she knew that no matter how things went with her grandmother, at least she would come away with an answer and that would allow her to finally make a plan of action.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide's confrontation with her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken awhile. I went to visit my family, then had company come visit me and then I had fun at SDCC this weekend. (I am geeking out about so much right now) So this chapter is a bit short but I should be back to a more normal schedule of post every week...two at the most now. Hope everyone's having a great summer so far (or winter if you are in the southern hemisphere) and thanks again for kudos and comments! If y'll wanna chat off comment threads feel free to drop me a line over on my tumbler account which is also firedancer34.

“Ahhhhhh. So this is where you’ve gotten off to niece. Very clever. Very clever indeed.”

Elide froze for several seconds, the sneering voice of her uncle making her want to instinctively curl into herself and cower. But thoughts of Manon were fresh on her mind and she knew that she would have to face her uncle at some point. She couldn’t keep hiding from him indefinitely, and if she were to ever escape this hellhole she would need to continue learning to draw on the iron in her blood now. So Elide Lochan closed her eyes, pictured the proud and defiant look in her father’s eyes and stance even as he faced his death those many years ago, and slowly turned to face her tormentor. She felt some sense of satisfaction when she noted his brief surprise at the straightness she’d forced into her back and shoulders, along with the impassive look she was now regarding him with.

“And why is that, Vernon?”

She wished Manon was here to see the man’s face go purple with anger at the slight. But then he took a menacing step forward and Elide was hard pressed to not flinch back. “You will address me as Lord or Uncle you ungrateful little bitch!” he hissed at her.

Her jaw clenched in anger as memories of what had been taken from her at this man’s hands replayed in her mind. But she forced her tone to remain calm, even if her voice trembled slightly from the effort. “Very well, Uncle.” Refusing to address him by the title he’d stolen was a small act of defiance and they both knew it. “I am unsure as to what you were referring to, but the Wing Leader recently gave final approval of the armor that both her coven and most of the aerial host is to be outfitted with. I have been tasked with the Thirteen’s personal armor by the Wing Leader herself as Master Olstein has said my work with a needle is unparalleled. It would seem all those years locked in my tower with little else to do has led to a very useful skill towards the war effort.”

Vernon eyed her carefully, a cruel grin starting to lift his lips. “My, my. A few weeks as the Wing Leader’s little whore and you’ve grown quite bold little Elide.”

Elide bit down on the angry retort that wanted to pass through her lips. But that ever present voice whispered to her once more. _Steady._

Vernon was suddenly in her space however, and Elide did step back then. “I wonder how bold you will be however when you are strapped to one of the Duke’s tables down below while we see just what kind of new horrifying creature we can breed out of you. I have had such plans for you dear niece,” he leered at her and Elide felt a shudder of terror run down her spine at the threat.

“I am under the Wing Leader’s protection,” she grit out, trying to force as much bravado and defiance into her voice as she could. But she knew her resolve was weakening in the face of whatever she’d seen happening to those witches being done to her.

“And yet, she and her Thirteen are far far away with no one to watch over you. All that mixed blood running around in your veins with the potential of two different types of magic, however diluted it might be. I think the Duke would be _very_ excited to see what new monsters you could give birth to for him to add to his collection.”

Before things could escalate further though, several things happened at once just then, and Elide would later thank any and all gods and goddesses for their intervention because she knew she was losing her composure and her edge in this conversation. There was the crisp snap of leathery wings over head and then a loud thump slamming into the ground nearby quickly followed by a second one. A meaty hand also clamped down on her shoulder and she immediately recognized the weight of the grip along with the ever present scent of fire, metal and leather that always clung to Master Olstein.

Vernon’s gaze snapped up to the Armourer, his eyes narrowing, and Elide felt terrified for the man as he was as much a slave as she was. Elide chanced a glance back and saw Rom swallowing hard but moving up alongside the Master. Elide’s attention was then drawn to truly brutish looking witch that stomped into the middle of the small confrontation with a glower that rivaled Manon’s. Elide blinked as she had never seen this witch before and she would certainly have remembered her. She wore the leathers of a Blackbeak night sentry, was covered in a massive assortment of weapons, stood at least six feet tall and had shoulders nearly as broad as the Master’s. She towered over Vernon and when she leaned into his space, he was forced to take a step back just so he could meet her eyes.

“Is there a problem here?” she growled.

“I was just having a chat with my niece. Nothing for everyone to get worked up about.” To his credit, Vernon had only given the single step and a brief swallow, but otherwise managed to retain his composure and an unconcerned tone in the face of an obviously violent opponent.

“Do you have anything more to say to him?” the witch asked Elide.

“I do not.” At least her own voice had firmed back up.

The witch turned back to Vernon. “Then your business with a Blackbeak Witchling is done here. The Wing Leader wished to remind you that she is one of ours and should you try something while she is away, the consequences will be severe.”

Vernon’s gaze turned dark. “Is that a threat?” he asked coldly.

The witch merely leaned in further, grinning wickedly and with her iron teeth on full display. “I am just the messenger, mortal. But knowing Manon, it’s not just a threat, it’s a promise.”

Vernon’s furious gaze moved away from the intimidating witch to meet hers and she could tell from the narrowing of his eyes this was far from over. He had come here with plans to worm his way into further power and the good graces of the king. Elide now had confirmation that those plans involved sacrificing her to be bred with whatever monsters they were creating here and to see what she new nightmare she could create. She also knew that Manon’s orders and claim were only an inconvenience for now - he would find a way to follow through with his plans and he would call Manon’s bluff.

And his best chance at accomplishing that was while she was away.

Vernon sneered at her one last time and then turned around and stalked off. As soon as he was out of sight the tension in the group dissipated and Rom let out a massive sigh of relief. Elide opened her mouth to thank the witch, but was abruptly cut off when she spun around on her. “As for you, I honestly don’t know what the Wing Leader sees in you. Whom she chooses to warm her bed is none of my concern, however. But since I have been tasked with keeping that worthless sack of shit away from you AND act in her stead while she’s gone, I’m going to insist that you do not leave this tent for any reason without an escort. You need to take a piss, then they stand out here by the damned door. I don’t give a fuck about any arguments you may have about privacy, I have enough on my hands without having to fly circles all hours of the day and night watching over you. Things are getting tense inside and I need to keep the covens from getting into it with each other again. I already have two scouts on him so that I can be alerted if he comes down here. I will have a sentry posted outside now as well.”

Olstein began Signing and Rom quickly interpreted. _“I still need to fulfill my duties. I appreciate the support, but make sure the sentry is clear that they are not to interfere with my clients or we risk bringing the Duke’s attention and anger down on all of us.”_

“Fine,” the witch huffed as she rolled her eyes.

Olstein nodded in gratitude and then eyed several fo the weapons on her with open appreciation. Then he was Signing once more. _“The pair of knives on your bracers. Are those the work of Master Karmkochiv?”_

At this, the witch relaxed finally and even smirked a bit as she proudly showed off the obviously well crafted blades. “Good eye. It’s rare to find a mortal who can work steel with the skill you might find amongst witch or fae. You’re not so bad yourself.”

_“Thank you. The immortal Masters can work miracles that no mortal could ever hope to rival. We are limited by time and a good Master will pick one skill and dedicate their life to that. My skill is in my armor and I have been given the challenge of a lifetime.”_

“That runty mount of Manon’s was practically preening in his new armor,” she informed him, her lips twitched upwards in amusement. “I was honestly surprised to see him able to launch so easily with all of that gear on. You have apparently found a very good balance in weight to strength. I look forward to testing the next batch out on my own mount.”

_“We hope to have that ready within the next week. If I need to send word to you, who should I ask for?”_

“Velda Blackbeak.”

And with that, the conversation was over. Velda gave one final stern look towards Elide, the brutish witch stomped off towards her waiting wyvern, the second witch that had arrived her already lifting off back into the sky. Elide released a shaky breath and silently walked back into the tent, her sharp mind weighing the options and decisions that now lay before her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting in the clearing is eye-opening for more than just Manon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back and thanks for your patience! 
> 
> So a little bit about this chapter: something I dislike personally in both reading and writing a story based on canon, is huge chunks of it being just a word for word recounting of what is already known. No disrespect to authors who do that, it take some serious commitment to do that, but it's just not my thing. To me, so much time can be lost on re-reading/writing an entire scene out verbatim when the author of fanfic has so much freedom to do more. Which was the point of this whole story for me, to begin with. So we are here at the famous meeting in the clearing and Manon's first interactions with Dorian, but you will notice that instead of re-writing everything word for word, I am summarizing some of it and focusing on the smaller details and adding a quite a few of my own. If you want to re-read the scene to refresh yourself on what exactly was said then reference chapter 58 in Empire of Storms. 
> 
> Oh and btw, I just wanted to give y'all a heads-up, I am shipping Manorian as a broTP later in the series. I thought that there was a lot that they could both relate to each other, given their circumstances of being Heirs trapped in the nightmarish position of trying to protect their people without tipping their hand first, and then being forced to do horrible things because they did not have the power to fight it for their own reasons. But the romance was just so out there for me and not really based on a healthy foundation. So if you feel like I'm possibly settign things up for them to have some kind of relationship don't freak....they gonna be bros and Dorian is gonna be Captaining the Malide ship. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and even some of the kind notes left to me on tumblr. Love you people!

Manon drew in a deep breath as she watched the large box wagon being pulled into the meadow that they had staked out for the meeting. It was being guarded by half of her grandmother’s coven, the other half flying in with the Matron shortly. Manon merely nodded at Yessenia, her grandmother’s Third who only gave her a cold stare back and then began barking out orders to secure the wagon and prepare for the Matron’s arrival. Manon narrowed her eyes at the bitch but then turned away to look over her own coven. They were already in position, Sorrel and Vesta waiting nearby for her next orders.

She approached them, keeping an eye on the wagon. “What’s with that?” Sorrell asked bluntly, chin jutting towards the thing.

Irked that she was once again being kept in the dark, Manon didn’t bother replying to it. “Just keep sharp, and let’s remind those bitches why WE are the Thirteen and why _I_ am the Heir and Wing Leader. They are nothing more than my grandmother’s guard dogs.”

Sorrel straightened and nodded. Vesta shifted and Manon moved her focus to the redhead. “Have you spoken with Imogen this morning?”

“Should I have?” Manon grit out. She’d been up since before dawn and had taken Abraxos out for one final scan of the surrounding areas. As soon as she’d spotted the wagon being driven by Yessenia and the two wyverns that circled protectively over it, she’d returned to camp and the Thirteen had sprung into action to make final preparations of their own.

Vesta didn’t balk at the tone, just simply nodded with a look in her eye. “She wanted me to let you know she might have some insight about today, if you have a moment Wing Leader.”

Manon merely nodded curtly and then stalked past them to where Imogen was posted near the treeline, her bow strung and in hand, a quiver of arrows resting on her hip. “Vesta said you wished to see me.”

Imogen drummed her fingers on her bow and Manon’s already thin patience began to wear even more. “Spit it out.”

“Manon, I have already told you that my Sight has been difficult to interpret these past months. The distance from Morath has allowed for some better clarity, but last night’s dream was….complex. I honestly have no idea what to expect today, but multiple paths are intersecting here, in this forest today. More than just the King’s or your grandmothers. What I could tell was that one of them was yours and there were threads pulling you new directions. I suppose my best advice to you right now, is to keep your eyes and mind open to everything that happens here today. Try to see who all the players are, and where potential alliances might lead to.”

Manon sighed wearily. “That’s not much to go on Imogen.”

“I know. But we have run out of time,” she said nodding towards the distant figures in the sky, “and I know my focus needs to be on the present and not the future.”

Manon hesitated. “If you feel like something needs to be brought to my attention immediately you signal myself or Sorrel.”

“As you wish it, Wing Leader,” Imogen said with a deep bow of her head.

Manon took one last prowl of the clearing, sneering at Yessenia as the witch tensed when Manon strolled too close to the wagon for her liking and slide her iron out. “As if you could,” the Heir taunted with an arrogant smirk, not even bothering to deign the Third’s posture as a threat as she continued on by and then went to wait for her grandmother’s arrival.

The initial greeting from her grandmother was as shitty as she expected it to be. With the King and his entourage approaching, Manon had decided to wait until afterwards to address the concerns she had. She fully expected the Matron to react badly- which also meant violently- and had no wish for a mortal to be witness to their own internal politics. So Manon had gritted her teeth through the threats, the introductions, and the subsequent dismissal, seething as she was once again left out. What the fuck was she even doing here if she was to be excluded from whatever was in that wagon. Was this her grandmother’s way of rubbing her lack of power in her face? At least the closest of her Thirteen had moved immediately into position around the wagon before the Matron’s coven had even begun to reposition themselves. Manon felt a small sense of satisfaction over the glowers thrown her way as her grandmother’s lapdogs skulked away into lesser positions, unwilling to cause a scene in front of the King’s men.

But then her attention was brought back towards the Prince, with that collar around his throat, and she remembered Imogen’s words. So she strolled up to the man, noticing he looked both intrigued and terrified of her because his eyes roamed her with interest, but unlike most others who would dare to do such a thing, he kept refusing to meet her eyes. Much like this man’s cousin right before he’d died.

Interesting.

Manon decided she was going to have a little fun with this one and she put an extra sway in her hips as she walked right up to him, Sorrel only a step behind her, and grinned. “Hello, princeling,” she purred.

“Hello witchling,” he grinned back. And suddenly his eyes met hers and she saw the moment of startled clarity in them and then something that looked like desperation as his body began trembling. He wasn’t trembling out of fear - there was none of that normal stench coming off of him. As she watched with interest, she could physically see the battle that was raging inside the handsome young man before her as he fought for control. But his grin remained and she tilted her head to one side. “Is there a reason you’re still smiling at me or shall I interpret it as a death wish?”

She was rather impressed that he managed to continue the line of conversation in the face of her threats, still with that leering look, still with that same desperation in his eyes as if he was _trying_ to goad her into killing him as his conversation became more and more pointedly provocative. She did glean one bit of information from him with his pointed answer of ‘prince’ when she outright asked if he was a man or a demon. It seemed the creature that was squatting inside him was compelled to answer her in some fashion. She wondered what power her golden eyes held over these creatures. Perhaps Ghislaine would know more. When she pushed a bit further and asked for his name, she watched in fascination as his eyes focused and unfocused in such rapid succession it was almost impossible to catch. When she reached for that collar that emitted such _wrongness_ and scraped her talons across it….oh the prince did _not_ like that. The man shuddered almost violently and then in a gasp he managed to get his true name out. “Dorian.”

And the look in his eye was the same that painted Roland’s face even as she was brutally killing him. “Do you want me to kill you Dorian?” The struggle for dominance was instantly back and she could see the moment the man yielded to the monster even as he answered her with yet another cryptic comment laden with innuendo and threat. “Come find me again, Prince, and we’ll see about that,” was all she said in return, her words an invitation to the man underneath should he find his way to the surface again. She suspected Kaltain had somehow managed to break her own shackles, but she had yet to understand fully the differences between the rings, the collars and whatever the fuck had been placed inside the woman’s arm. It reeked worse than the collar.

But then her attention was quickly drawn towards where the Matron and her coven had chained down their wyverns as they started growling and roaring. Because they were deep in the forest, the meadow had been minimal and did not allow for over twenty wyverns. The Matron and her coven had been forced to leave theirs in a smaller clearing through a fairly dense copse of trees, which meant no one had eyes on them at the moment. She watched with pride as her Shadows quickly disappeared into the forest, three of the Matron’s coven well behind them, as the rest of the witches closed ranks around the wagon. The King’s guards just looked around nervously, unsure what to do.

Moments later Etta reappeared and was swiftly making her way towards the Wing Leader, her expression one of annoyance. “I don’t know what set them off, but nothing seems out of place. Briar was going to look around. They are undisciplined, simple minded beasts and-,”

“What the FUCK is going on out here?!” the Matron demanded as she and the King came storming out of the wagon.

“Fuck,” Manon muttered. This was going to make things even more difficult and it was all because of the Matron’s own coven’s lack of discipline.

“Maybe if Goya and her riders could keep their stupid fucking mounts under some kind of control-“ Manon growled out as she moved towards the Matron, while glaring at the Matron’s second.

“I will rip your fucking head off-“

“I am the Heir and Wing Leader you second rate piece of-“

“ENOUGH!” the Matron bellowed, her gaze beyond furious as she advanced on her Second and delivered a brutal blow that the witch did not even try to block. “You will not address the Heir in such manner…especially in front of guests. Now go shut those beasts up and I will deal with you later.”

“Yes Matron,” the woman mumbled before hurrying off to do her master’s bidding.

The Matron narrowed her eyes at Manon, and she knew that her own beating was likely soon to happen. Then she fought against the sneer as her grandmother turned to the king and tried to _apologize_ for the disturbance. Disgust rose in her throat as she watched the Matron all but bow and scrape before this mortal piece of shit, trying to keep in his favor. He waved her off almost as dismissively as she herself had been waved off earlier, and Manon couldn’t help the small sense of smug satisfaction at seeing her grandmother stiffen in anger at such a gesture. Good. With a few sharp orders, Dorian and the king’s guards were on their horses and leaving the clearing.

As soon as the mortals were out of sight the Matron struck. Manon had been fully expecting it however, so even though the rusted iron of her grandmother’s nails rent the skin of her cheek, the white haired witch turned with the blow so that the power behind it was reduced. Her grandmother snarled at her and as Manon turned back to her and squared her shoulders as she met the Matron’s gaze with narrowed eyes, the clearing went silent.

“Insolent fool!” the old witch hissed. “Do you wish to cost me everything?!” she demanded.

“I sent you letters and then I sent you a messenger. One of our own that was under orders from me and whom you nearly beat to-“ Manon said, her voice quiet and even as she held tightly to the fury that was burning in her right now.

“I received your whining, sniveling letters and I burned them. I was sorely tempted to burn your messenger too!” Sharp inhalations could be heard from even amongst a few of the Matron’s own coven. “You are under orders to obey. Did you think my silence was not intentional? _Do as the duke says_.”

“You would allow these mortal pigs to breed monsters out of our sisters?! They are BEGGING for mercy or release into the darkness!” Manon demanded. She knew it would cost her dearly but she needed for things to be clear to all the witches gathered, as to where her grandmother stood. The next blow was more fierce than the first and left Manon unsteady on her feet for a moment as four more gashes joined the first set, blue blood now staining her leathers and the ground.

“You dare question me? Do you think yourself as good as a High Witch, now that you are a Wing Leader?”

Manon hesitated just long enough to make the tension in the clearing ratchet up a notch. When she answered in a cold and deadly tone, she did not look away either. “No, Matron. But just to be clear. You approve of the mortals using our witches in such a sacrilegious manner, and wish for me to hand over yet another coven to them to continue their experiments.”

“You do as you are told!” her grandmother bellowed angrily. And behind her, Manon took note of the Matron’s coven stiffening at the revelation. Even Goya looked shocked and appalled for a split second before schooling her features back into a blank mask. Several of them looked entirely unsettled and were exchanging horrified looks at what was apparently happening to their fellow witches in Morath.

Manon simply nodded once and then her gaze slid towards the wagon. Her grandmother sneered and then finally bade her to look at what was inside, mocking her as she did so. The Heir was too far into her disgust and anger to be bothered with the added insults. So as the Matron stomped off towards where her agitated wyvern was, her escort following, Manon moved towards the wagon and yanked open the door, ignoring the blood that was dripping everywhere. Let it stain everything.

The interior walls were lined with plans and drawings and in the center there was a solitary model of what exactly the High Witches were planning. Manon frowned at the model, and then moved closer to the drawing and plans. What she began to unravel made her blood run cold and her heart pound in her chest. Fucking hell, the bitch was somehow bringing witch mirrors back into play. She looked back at the model with renewed understanding and felt her eyes widen. The plans showed that the mirrors would be much larger than their original counterparts, and mounted onto large mobile towers. If a single witch Yielded inside one of those things an entire legion could be wiped out. There would be no honor or glory in the battles to come and those towers could easily be turned against them if the King or the Duke decided to use someone like Kaltain against them with even just one tower.

Her grandmother was a gods-damned fool.

Sick with these realizations along with the fact that the Matron could care less about her own people, and overwhelmed with the choices before her, Manon stormed out of the wagon. She had only made it two steps when Yessenia blocked her path. Manon snarled at her, but managed to avoid lashing out when the Third raised her hands to indicate she meant no confrontation.

“What?”

“What you said….about our people being used like that….what…what exactly is happening there?”

Manon wanted to smirk and rub it in the witch’s face that she too was being kept out of the loop and lied to by her grandmother. She couldn’t muster any more energy at the moment however, so she gave her a straightforward answer. “What is _happening_ , is that the High Witch is allowing witches to be experimented on by mortal scum and I had to use extraordinary measures to even find out what was being done to them because I was being denied the right to see them once they were taken. What is _happening_ , is witches are being violated in a manner that makes even my stomach turn and my grandmother is apparently ok with that. What is _happening_ ,” said growled, emphasizing the word for the third time, “is we are all being dragged into a war with creatures not from this world and we are now apparently making weapons that could easily be turned against us if just one of the creatures being created in Morath were to be used on us instead of the enemy!” Manon shouted as she pointed towards the wagon.

“Which coven was given to them?” Yessenia asked, her dark features paling considerably.

It was then that Manon remembered that the witch’s sister was amongst her ranks and Imogen’s words to her just a short while ago whispered across her mind. So she reigned in her hostile bitterness as much as she could, her tone going flat, but no longer confrontational. “A weaker Yellowlegs coven volunteered. However, the duke is demanding one from our own ranks now. I have been putting the decision off for as long as I could, but apparently I am to do what the human wants and give him a coven when I get back.”

“I see.”

Manon’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she studied the witch before her. “I have not decided upon what I will do just yet when I return. Colletta and her coven are all too valuable as scouts and archers however. Should I be forced to sacrifice one of our own, they will remain safe for now. If I forced to continue doing his bidding however, none of us will be safe.”

Yessenia nodded and stepped back, gratitude in her eyes even if she did not speak it aloud. Manon glanced around to see the others watching the exchange carefully as well and then stalked towards her thirteen, signaling for them to head towards where their own mounts were waiting.

They gathered around Manon, no one daring to speak as they watched her watch the retreating figures of the Matron’s coven. The Wing Leader took pleasure in the grimace that etched itself deeply in Yessenia’s face as she settled into the driver’s seat and took the reins of the horses that were drawing the wagon. Two witches disappeared into the trees to where their wyverns were tied down and the rest formed a protective detail around it on foot. Once the wyverns were airborn, the Third gave a signal and the entire group left the meadow. As soon as they were out of sight, the tension in the Thirteen finally broke.

“How the fuck are we supposed to get that thing back to Morath if they weren’t even going to leave the damn horses,” Lin griped as she threw a hand in the direction of the wagon.

How, indeed. Whatever was inside had not smelled human. The scent had been vaguely familiar and tickled the edges of her memories. But her mind was on more important matters and Asterin wasted no time in pointing things out. “So,” she began quietly. “The High Witch approves of us being used as breeding whores for these twisted creatures.”

“It’s worse than that,” Manon muttered, her gaze going back towards where that wagon had disappeared. Thankfully, no one asked as she herself still needed time to process the enormous gravity of everything that had been revealed to her. She was about to say more when her sharp ears detected the clumsy crashing of a human running through the heavy foliage straight towards them. As one, the wyverns all perked up, but remained silent and ready, while her Thirteen drew their weapons as one and spun around to wait for the fool.

When he staggered out into the clearing, he gasped in shock and fear as he caught sight of them. Manon watched as he looked around desperately….not necessarily to flee but as if looking for someone. Sizing the man up, Manon flashed him a wicked, smiled filled with iron. She was preparing to leap forward and slaughter him where he stood when Imogen’s disconnected voice that always signaled she had slipped into her Sight, mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

“This one’s Thread glows brightly….and he is not alone.” The oracle’s distant gaze was looking towards the trees south of them.

Looking back at the human, Manon’s eyes narrowed a bit as her mind quickly assessed the choices before her. It would be so easy to just be done with this man and leave before any of his supposed compatriots caught up to him. She had enough to deal with right now and the last thing she wanted was to be making choices that could put her more at odds with the Matrons before she was ready.  “Well, this should be fun,” she muttered grimly, before she signaled for her coven to stand down but stay alert and then leapt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr under the same name and also: Remember the Thirteen.  
> 


End file.
